Guarded Heart
by Must-Have-Books92
Summary: I knew then as his lips met mine in a passion-filled kiss that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. And that possibly the worst thing I could ever do.
1. Chapter 1

_Guarded Heart_

Chapter One

I looked out the window as my plane landed. It was already raining. Perfect. Don't get me wrong, I love the rain, but I would consider it a bad omen if it rained on the day of my arrival. But I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, that's all it does in this part of Washington. Rain. A lot. But, it's just one more thing that I will have to get used to from now on. The endless rain. I stepped off of my plane and immediately saw my dad. My dad, Charlie, is Police Chief to the good people of Forks, Washington. I walked up to him, not sure if I should hug him or not. Neither Charlie nor I were very affectionate people.

"Hey Dad!" I said, trying to sound excited.

"Hey Bella!" he answered back. We stood there for a moment, until Charlie, reached out on engulfed me in a hug. "It's good to see you Bells," he said, sounding a little chocked up. He released me, taking a step back and looked slightly awkward.

"I still have to get the rest of my bags," I said after a minute of silence. That seemed to break the tension. We walked over to baggage claim, and my bags arrived shortly after we got there. We loaded my things into the trunk of the police cruiser, and I grimaced as I imagine walking to school. There was no way I was being driven to school in a car with blue and red lights stuck to the top. We were soon on our way to Forks, with nothing but silence in the car. Then, Charlie spoke.

"I got you a present Bella," he said. I looked over at him.

"Dad, you didn't have to do that," I said, not trying to sound like a martyr.

I don't want you walking to school Bells," he said. "Anyway, I didn't think you would like a tiny sports car, so I got you something a bit bigger. Plus, I know you don't have to best coordination, so I figured it would also be safer."

"So, it's like a truck?" I asked, trying not to get my hopes up. Charlie was right. I didn't want some tiny car. I wanted a big car, like a Jeep, or an Avalanche.

"You will just have to see," he said, sounding happy that I was taking this so well. From then on, it was more silence. Charlie was right about one more thing. I was clumsy. Very, very clumsy. But hey, it wasn't anything I couldn't work with. We soon drove into town, and it looked like I had remembered. Ever since my parents divorced when I was a baby, I had stayed with Charlie every summer until I was eleven. Then I put my foot down, and Charlie and I went to some other place for two weeks every year. So no one had seen me in six years. I wondered idly if Alice Cullen or Rosalie Hale still lived here. Those were my two best friends I have made while staying here. Them, and Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin, Emmett McCarty, and Edward Cullen, Alice's twin. Well, Edward and I weren't really friends. We hated each other, in fact.

"Well, here we are," Charlie announced, pulling into the driveway. There, parked on the street corner, was my beautiful new truck. It was exactly what I wanted. A blue Avalanche.

"Dad, I love it!" I said happily. Maybe this could make my stay here more enjoyable.

"Well, now you're welcome. I thought you would like it," he said sheepishly.

"You were right, Dad," I said simply. I admired my truck for one more minute before bringing myself inside. I brought my bags up to my room, and Charlie left me alone to unpack. I looked around my childhood room, noticing it hadn't changed much. It still had the light blue walls, the white lace curtains on the one window that faced the front yard, and it still had the rocking chair from my baby days. There was a desk there, and I set my laptop on it. The laptop had been a going away gift from my mother, and stepfather, Phil. I unpacked my clothes, filling the dresser and half of the closet. I stacked up my books on the desk. I hadn't brought all of my books, just some. I brought Wuthering Heights, a collection of some Jane Austen's books, Romeo and Juliet, and a few other classical novels. I went downstairs to ask about dinner, when something caught my eye. I glanced out my window to look at what it was. It was a car, and Volvo, pulling into the driveway of the house across the street. I watched the car park, then watched as the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen step out. He was tall, muscular, but not too much, just the perfect amount. He had bronze, untidy hair, and perfect, angular features. I watched him walk to his front door, and as he was reaching for the door, he stopped and looked towards me. Luckily, I had seen him turning and ducked out of the way before he saw me. I didn't need a reputation as a stalker before I even started school. Shaking from my head all thoughts of the bronze-haired boy, I walked downstairs to see Charlie in the living room.

"Hey, Dad, what's for dinner?" I asked, looking at him from behind the couch.

"I ordered pizza, and was just about to go pick it up," he said, making a move to stand, but I stopped him.

"Don't worry about it Dad, I'll go get it," I said, grabbing my keys from the hook and grabbing my jacket.

"You sure Bells, I don't want you to get lost," he said, as if Forks was such a huge town.

"Dad, I remember where everything is. I'll be fine," I said, then without giving him another chance, walked outside to my truck. As I was walking towards it, the boy came out again. I stopped, and he did too. As our eyes locked, something flowed between us. Like electricity. I was snapped out of it when Charlie yelled from the doorway.

"You forgot the money for the pizza!" he yelled, and I tore my gaze away from the boy. I walked back up to Charlie, took the money, and went back to my truck. I looked over at the driveway, but he was gone. I drove to the pizza place, not getting lost, and waited in line. It was a long line. My mind kept going back to the guy. I mean, who was he? I would've remembered him form my visits here. There was this tiny voice in my head telling me that I did know him. In a daze, I got the pizza and drove home, trying not to think about him.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry it was so long. There was a long line…" I trailed off, letting him fill in the rest.

"That's okay. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I got you enrolled in school. You begin tomorrow," he explained. Oh yes, I would be starting my fun-filled junior year at Forks High. I just nodded my head, taking a slice of pizza. After two slices, I went upstairs to shower. I would have to share a bathroom with Charlie, but I really didn't mind. I inhaled the fragrance of strawberries from my favorite shampoo as I washed my hair. After I was done, I studied my reflection in the mirror. I'm not trying to brag, but I guess I've become pretty since I was eleven. I wasn't supermodel gorgeous, but I was considered pretty. Boys at my old school asked me out, but I turned them all down. They were all players. And I hated players. But I never flaunted my looks. I always downplayed them. I didn't need or want any useless attention in my life. I walked into my bedroom and started to play Clair de Lune. I had already put in underwear in the bathroom, so I just slipped on my pajamas, a pair of short shorts and a tank top, and brushed my hair.

I leaned out of my open window or breathed deeply. I couldn't deny that Forks was beautiful. Green moss covered the trees, and the ground, but it was still beautiful. I looked around and saw that I was being watched. I saw the boy looking at me from his window, which was directly across from mine. He had a peculiar expression on his face. It was filled with wonder, acknowledgement, and something else that I couldn't place. We locked gazes again and the some electricity flowed again. This time, he pulled his gaze away. I took the time to shut my window and flop down on my bed. I had to stop this. I couldn't fall for anyone here. I refused to. And with that, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I woke up to the shrill buzzing of my alarm clock. I groaned and rolled over, turning it off. I lay in bed for a minute, thinking about the upcoming day. It was going to be a long one. I was the new girl, something for everyone to stare at. Like a new puppy. I would have to put up with people staring, pointing, and whispering. Oh, joy. Oh, and people would ask me all these annoying questions. Can't you tell that I'm just ecstatic? I got up, took another quick shower, blow-dried my hair, and got dressed. I put on a pair of snug, light blue jeans that made my legs look extra long, my black Converse shoes, and my favorite shirt. It was tight, black, and red shirt that had _JOURNEY_ written across the chest, with their symbol below it. Journey was my all-time favorite bands. I grabbed my backpack, and walked downstairs, noticing that Charlie had already left. I had a quick breakfast, brushed my teeth, then walked out to my truck and drove towards the school.

I found a parking spot easily, right next to a big green Jeep. People stared at me because of my truck, and then started to stare at me. See aforementioned joy. I walked over to the attendance office, and saw a red-haired woman sitting behind the desk.

"Um, I'm new here," I said, making her look up.

"Alright, dear, what's your name?" she asked kindly.

"Bella Swan," I said, and I saw her eyes widen. Great. Just another thing for people to talk about. See, my parents got married when they were nineteen, and had me a year later. Soon after that, she left my dad. It caused quite a stir in this small town. People naturally took Charlie's side, and so now they'll just stare at me some more. She looked for my schedule after gawking at me for a few minutes. She gave my schedule; a map of the school, showing where my classes were and how to get to those classes, and wished me a nice day. I gave her an unenthusiastic smile in return. I realized I'd left my bag in my truck, and as I was walking over there, a Volvo pulled in the spot next to it. I opened the car and leaned in, but I knocked it onto the floor. Cursing, I leaned in more to get it, and then I heard some guy whistle at me. I just sighed and flipped him off. I climbed down, and ran into the chest of some guys standing right behind me. A very muscular chest, from what I could tell.

"Oops…sorry," I muttered, turning around and walking towards my first class.

"Where's the rush?" the guy called after me. I turned to look at him. I then noticed that he was my neighbor.

"Just don't want to be late!" I answered, and then continued walking. I heard him chuckle.

"Nice shirt, by the way," he said, and I looked over my shoulder, but saw that he was gone. I just shook my head and walked to my first class. Trig. God, this would be torture. I hated math. Then the teacher had to go and make me hate him too. I gave him the slip that all my teachers were suppose to sign, but then, he made me stand up and introduce myself to the class. What is this, middle school? I was seventeen, damn it! But I did, which was pointless, because everyone would know who I was just by my last name. I took a seat in the back, not really paying attention. I noticed a guy looking at me. He was a few inches taller than my five-foot-four, spiky, dark blonde hair, and well muscled. I could immediately tell that he was popular and used to getting what he wanted. It looks like he wanted me. Ha, I would like to see him try. The bell rang, and I shot out of my seat. Guess who caught up with me?

"Hey, you're new right?" he asked. I bit back my witty and sarcastic response.

"Yep, sure am," I said simply, and continued walking. He looked confused, probably because I wasn't being him to kiss me.

"Well, I'm Mike," he said, sounding very sure of himself.

"Awesome," I muttered, walking faster.

"I didn't get your name," he said, sounding more confused and slightly angry.

"It's Bella," I said flatly.

"Well, _Bella_, I was wondering if I could show you around," he told me, sounding completely sure of the answer. This would be fun.

"Nope, I got it covered, thanks," I told him, then left him there, looking stunned that someone would dare to turn him down. Whatever. After my second class, another kid came up to me, looking as expectant as Mike, but I turned him down, though a bit nicer, because he seemed nicer. During fourth, I met a girl names Angela Weber who didn't bug me about being new, and I already liked her. We walked to lunch together, and that's when I heard someone yell my name.

"BELLA!" someone shouted, and I turned to see a beautiful, short girl with spiky black hair and emerald green eyes running towards me

"ALICE!" I shouted back, running to meet her. We met in the middle and hugged. Cheesy, I know, but nice.

"Alice, what are…oh, my God! Bella!" I heard another person yell, and felt someone else join the hug. All I could see was blonde hair, but I knew it was Rosalie.

"Rosalie!" I said happily. I could believe they all still lived here. Alice's dad, Carlisle, was an excellent doctor, and I figured he would've moved onto another hospital.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Alice asked when we finally separated. People had stopped staring now, and had gone back to their lunches.

"Well, my mom just got remarried, so I moved back in with Charlie," I explained, and then was suddenly lifted into the air and spun around.

"Bella, I missed you!" I heard a deep voice yell, and when I was set back down, I turned to see Emmett standing behind me. He had gotten huge! He was not only tall, but had huge muscles on his body. He must play sports.

"Emmett, you're a giant!" I exclaimed.

"Come sit with us Bella!" Alice ordered, pulling me along by my hand. "Jasper, look who finally arrived!" Alice said once we reached their table, pulling up a tall, blonde kid, who I knew to be Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin.

"Bella! Wow, I hardly recognized you!" he said, giving me a hug. We all sat down, still smiling.

"Bella, what have you been doing?" Emmett asked, throwing his arm across my shoulders. Emmett has always been like my big brother.

"Well, I was living in Phoenix with Renee, and she just got married again and is moving to Jacksonville, so I decided to make some trouble in the little town of Forks!" I explained, laughing at the end, as did the rest of the table.

"Well, Bella, let me be the first to say, you look amazing!" Rosalie said, looking me up and down.

"Like you guys are the ones to talk!" I retorted. True, Alice and Rosalie had been beautiful when we were eleven, but now they had a more mature look to them, the same for Emmett and Jasper. At that moment, the cafeteria doors opened, and I saw _the _boy coming in. He walked right over to our table.

"Greetings family. Ah, Alice, showing the new girl around?" he asked, sending me a wink. Weird.

"Technically, she's not new. Do you not recognize her Edward?" she asked, and I think my jaw dropped to the table. _This _was Edward? This Greek god was the little brat who used to pull my hair?

"No, I'm sorry," he answered, not sounding sincere at all. He held out his hand for me to shake. "Edward Cullen," he said. He took back his hand, realizing that I wasn't going to shake it. This should be entertaining.

"Bella Swan," I stated, and his eyes grew huge, "Remember, you whistled at my ass this morning?" I added. Alice gasped, Rosalie choked on her water, and Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Well, see…if I had known it was you…" he trailed off, obviously not having an answer.

"Oh, so you would've whistled at any other girl who bent down in front of you? How nice," I said sarcastically. He just took a seat beside me.

"Nice going Edward…" Jasper muttered.

"So what all have you guys been up to?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper and I are together, and so are Emmett and Rosalie," Alice explained, and I smirked.

"I knew it," I said.

"How could you? We were eleven!" she asked loudly.

"Because you all would always chase around one another, and hug," I pointed out, and all they could do was eat, knowing they didn't have an answer. "And what about Edward? Who is the lucky girl that gets him?" I asked, and an uncomfortable silence fell around the table.

"Well, see, Edward is a…" Rosalie started.

"Player?" I finished for her, turning to look at him, and he was just smirking. "Ah, Edward Cullen is the player of Forks High. How charming."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," he said, still smirking.

"And your game, Edward, it to choose girls one by one to make out with, then to dump them. All you do is use girls for your own personal pleasure, then you throw them away as if they're nothing. And you're a jackass for doing it!" I said loudly, then grabbed my stuff and left the cafeteria, thankfully not tripping. I walked into a bathroom, trying to cool off. I fought back the tears in my eyes. I had always cried when I was angry, an annoying habit. I had never dated a player, being smart enough to stay away, but my friends all had, and then I comforted them while the jerk that broke their hearts moved on to his next victim. It was despicable! The bell then rang, and I walked to my next class, Biology. I gave my slip to the teacher, and sat down at empty table. Well, at least I thought it was empty. Who should walk in but Edward? And who should sit right next to me at the table but Edward. Forget long day. This was going to be a long year.

_**(Happy dance! My conquest to put up a new chapter is over! I finally got it! Thank you so much Tigerwriter for the instructions. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter is Edward's POV of Chapter One and Two together, and should be up soon!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

(Edward's POV of Chapter One and Two)

I pulled my lips away from Lauren's, thinking about why I ever went out with her. I mean, sure, she was an excellent kisser, but was incredibly stupid, and not even remotely attractive in my opinion. I decided to end it.

"What's wrong Eddie?" she asked, trying to sound seductive, but actually just sounding like a dying cat. I grimaced when she, or anyone, called me Eddie.

"Lauren, it's over. We are over," I said simply, then turned, and walked right out her room and into my car. Okay, yeah, I know, I was a jerk for saying it like that, but she wouldn't have understood me trying to dump her. She thought she was excessively sexy for anyone to dump her. Ha, I guess I just proved her wrong. I pulled into my street and noticed a blue Avalanche outside Charlie Swan's house. Ah, good ol' Chief Swan. Lets' just say that I had had a few…run-ins…with Charlie. I pulled into my driveway, turned off my car, and was walking to my front door when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw a flash of brown through the open second-story window of Charlie's house. I thought nothing of it and went inside my house, only to be bombarded by my twin, Alice. The only similarity between Alice and I were our emerald green eyes. The same with Rosalie and Jasper, only they had cool blue eyes instead.

"So did you dump Lauren?" she asked, something hidden in her tone. Alice had never liked my…uh, tradition, with girls.

"Well, Alice, as a matter of fact, I did," I replied, walking around her and towards my room on the second story. She followed.

"When are you going to learn Edward? You can't just use girl and then throw them away," she told me exasperatedly. We had had the conversation on more than one occasion. I never wanted to get too involved with girls unless I was sure it was going to last. Why give myself the unnecessary heartache.

"Alice, please drop it," I said, not really paying attention though. She just sighed and shook her head.

"Edward, one day you're going to meet your match, and I hope that we are all there to witness it," she said before turning and leaving my room. I just put in my c.d. that had all my favorite Journey songs on it into my stereo and listened as Separate Ways came blaring in through my speakers. I decided to call Jasper. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" he said when he answered.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" I asked, turning down the music. Jasper laughed.

"When are you going to listen to music that's actually listened to by people our own age?" he asked.

"I'll have you know that plenty of young people listen to Journey, and they are still together, just so you know," I informed him. _**(A.N.: Anyone like Journey? I love them.)**_

"Whatever man. I'm not doing anything at the moment. Why?" he asked.

"I'm bored, so I was wondering if you and Emmett wanted to hang out," I explained.

"Sure, come over and I'll call Emmett," he said, and then hung up. I walked back outside, but as I reached my car, I saw a girl around my age walking to the Avalanche outside Charlie's house. She was average height, but had long legs. She had a pale, heart shaped face, and brown hair that just reached the middle of her back. She was actually quite beautiful. As if she felt my stare though, she turned towards me, and our eyes met. She had brown eyes. Except these weren't flat brown like they normally are. No, there brown eyes had depth to them. We kept our gazes locked and something flowed between us. It was broken when Charlie yelled for her. Shaking my head, I drove to Jasper's house, getting there as the same time Emmett did. I parked next to his huge, green Jeep. As we met, we slapped hands and continued walking to the door. We just let ourselves in. Jasper's mother was like a second mother to all of us. In fact, we called her "Mama Whitlock". We walked up to Jasper's room, making a side trip to Rosalie's room so that Emmett could say hi. We entered Jasper's room to find him lying on his bed.

"Hey guys. What's up," he said without sitting up. Emmett crashed into his couch and I took his chair.

"Man, Coach Clapp is being such a dick! He is being so hard on me for missing those two practices!" Emmett said loudly, causing Jasper and me and laugh. We were all three on the football team. Emmett was quarterback, I was wide receiver, and Jasper was running back.

"You skipped practice so that you could go to the beach and get drunk!" I said, and Emmett threw a pillow at me. A moment of silenced passed then we started to howl with laughter.

"So, Edward, I heard you broke up with Lauren," Jasper said after we all sobered up.

"Yeah, well," I said with a shrug of the shoulders. "Alice wasn't too happy about it," I said, and they nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Emmett and Jasper didn't really support my tradition, but they kept their mouths shut because they understood my reasoning.

"So what did you say this time?" Emmett asked, and I told the story to them.

"…She wouldn't have understood it anyway," I finished and laughed along with Jasper and Emmett.

"We're…done…and you…left!" Emmett said through booms of laughter.

"I wish…I could've…seen…her face!" Jasper said, falling off his bed.

"Oh, Eddie, you need to update The List," Emmett said in a singsong voice. The List was a way of Jasper and Emmett making fun of my relationships. Every school year, they make me make a list of all the girls I plan to go out with. It was basically the same list every year because I had pretty much gone out with every girl, except for the ones who had relationships. The years' list had Katie Marshall, Kelsey Hart, Megan Reed, and Lauren Mallory. I had to put when I started dating them, and when I broke up with them. Lauren had actually been the longest, lasting three weeks.

"So, that's what, four girls, Edward? A little fast, don't you think? It's only October," Jasper said.

"Soon to be five," I replied. I then remembered the truck. "Hey, you guys know Chief Swan, right?" I asked, and they snickered.

"Uh, Edward, do you not remember the pig incident?" Emmett asked. I smiled; I did remember the pig incident. I was a bit of a prankster. Emmett and Jasper helped me because they were my best friends, and I would do the same for them. Anyway, we decided to do one of the oldest tricks in the book: You get three pigs, paint the numbers one, two, and four on each of them, and then set them loose. Then you watch as everyone searches for hours for pig number three. Well, we did that, and it took them four hours to realize that there wasn't a fourth pig. I'm surprised it took them that long. Well, they figured out it was us, and we were arrested for Animal Cruelty. Since we aren't eighteen, and it was the first time we'd been arrested for a prank, it was just a slap on the wrist. That was my first run-in with Charlie. We hadn't been arrested since, but we had been watched closely.

"Yeah, I remember. I just saw a blue Avalanche outside his house, and when I was leaving, I saw a girl come out and go to it," I said.

"Wait a _girl_ was driving that truck?" Emmett asked incredulously. I just nodded.

"It could be that Charlie just bought a new car," Jasper said. Then, I thought of someone.

"Hey, you guys remember Bella Swan, right?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Who could forget her?" Jasper asked.

"Man, she was the most stubborn, pig-headed, out-spoken person I'd ever met!" Emmett said.

"Yeah, she was a good friend. Except to Edward of, course," Jasper said with a sly glance in my direction. I smirked. Bella and I had never gotten along.

"She hasn't been down here in about six years," I mused.

"She never did like Forks much," Jasper said, and with that, thoughts of Bella and the truck were gone. After about three hours at Jasper's, we left. I drove home, took a quick shower, and was in my room when I heard Claire de Lune playing. I looked out my window, which I noticed faced the window I had looked in earlier. I saw a girl, _the_ girl in the room, walking around, brushing her hair. She leaned out the window, taking a deep breath as she did so, and looked around. Again, as if she felt my gaze, she looked right at me, and our gazes locked again. The same energy flowed between us, but this time I had to look away. Her brown eyes seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I just shook it off, and went to bed.

The next morning, my alarm clock woke me up. I grumbled as I leaned over and shut it off. I walked over to my dresser and put on a necklace that I wore everyday. It was simple, gold chain that had pictures of two saints on it: A picture of St. Luke, patron Saint of doctors, which is what I wanted to be and what my father was, and a picture of St. Cecilia, patron Saint of musicians. I played the piano. My mother, Esme, loved it when I played. I got dressed, and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning, Edward," my mother said as I entered the kitchen. I bent down to kiss her cheek and grabbed a piece of toast, quickly eating it in three bites. I was a little late today, and it didn't help that my pixie of sister took an hour to get ready. And that was on a slow day. I brushed my teeth quickly, and thankfully by the time I was done, so was Alice.

"Come on, Alice!" I yelled, already at my car. I saw that the blue truck was gone. She must've been a niece or something. Alice came skipping out, and finally got in car. Since I like to drive fast, we made it there with a few minutes before the bell rang. I saw the blue Avalanche beside Emmett's Jeep. Who _was_ this girl? I saw her bending over in her truck as I got out, and I could help myself. I whistled. She flipped me off. I walked over and stood behind her. She came down and bumped right into my chest.

"Oops…sorry," she mumbled before taking off. I noticed she wore a Journey shirt.

"Where's the rush?" I asked, and she turned around, I saw that she recognized me.

"Just don't want to be late!" she replied, and then turned around. I laughed.

"Nice shirt, by the way," I yelled, and she looked over her shoulder, but I was already gone. I walked to my first class, and saw that plenty of girls were flirting with me. I guess news spreads fast. I went through my first three classes like that, and in fourth, Lauren was there, glaring at me the whole time. I noticed that Jessica Stanley was in there. She wasn't too bad. A little dumb, but smarter than Lauren. She didn't dress as slutty, but an excellent kisser. I decided to ask her out again. So, when the bell rang, I led her away, much to the shock of Lauren.

"Jess, I wanted to ask you something," I told her when I found an empty hallway.

"Oh, really? What's that?" she asked, acting like she already knew the question.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I would love to, Edward," she said, and I leaned down and kissed. At least she called me Edward. After about ten minutes, she left, saying she had other things to do. I smiled and walked into the cafeteria and saw that _the_ girl was sitting with my family. Maybe know I would figure out who the hell she was.

"Greetings family. Ah, Alice, showing the new girl around?" I asked Alice, sending the new girl a wink. She looked surprised.

"Technically, she's not new. Do you not recognize her, Edward?" she asked, and I saw the girl's eyes widen in shock. What?

"No, I'm sorry," I said, not really meaning it. I put out my hand for her to shake. "Edward Cullen," I said, and took back my hand seeing that she wasn't going to shake it. Who was this girl and what was her problem?

"Bella Swan," she said, and my eyes shot open with shock. Wait she was the one…, "Remember, you whistled at my ass this morning," she added. Alice gasped. Rosalie choked. Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"Well, see…if I had known it was you…," I trailed off, not really having anything to say.

"Oh, so you would've whistled at any other girl who bent down in front of you? How nice" she said, sarcasm dripping from her every word. I sat down beside her.

"Nice going Edward," Jasper muttered. They talked about who was with who and I wasn't really paying attention. I was too busy staring at Bella. She had gotten so beautiful. Up close, I could see she had a maturity to her. I heard my name was shaken form my thoughts.

"And what about Edward? Who is the lucky girl who gets him?" she asked, and an uncomfortable silence fell around the table. She had to go and ask, didn't she?

"Well, see, Edward is a…" Rosalie started.

"Player?" she finished, and then she turned towards me. I smirked at her. Let's see what she thinks. "Ah, Edward Cullen is the player of Forks High. How charming." She added.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," I said, and that set her off. I listened as she called me a jackass in a shocked stupor, along with the rest of the table. I watched in amazement as she gathered her books and left, leaving us all in a shocked silence.

"Looks like Bella learned how to speak her mind," Rose said, staring after her. So she hated players. I would just have to try and change her mind.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, don't you dare!" Alice sharp voice cut through my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to chase after Bella to see if she'll go out with you. I'm telling you right now that she won't," she said. Damn, Alice could always read me like a book.

"Well, I'll just have to make her fall for my charm," I said, smiling angelically at her.

"Edward, it won't work. I think you've finally met your match," she said, while smirking at me. The bell then rang, and I headed to Biology. I walked in to see Bella sitting at my table. I smirked and walked over to her and sat down next to her. This was going to be a fun year.

* * *

**_How many of you liked to Saints thing? No, they're not Catholic, I just liked the idea. Did you guys "Awwww" when Edward kissed his mom on the cheek. I heard that they are showing All four Harry Potter movies on ABC Family this weekend for Fourth of July. Don't you think it's ironic and funny to show movies that take place in a country we gained independence on, on the day we gained independence from them? I know I'm not the only one who thinks that. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alright, I wanted to clear some things up. Last chapter, I put that they all call Jasper's mom "Momma Whitlock", while Jasper's last name is Hale. That's what I meant to put, but I forgot. So, Jasper and Rosalie's mom's last name is Hale. Also, Bella is OOC in this story. She's not shy, but outspoken, and you'll read about that in this chapter. So, that's it for fow, so, here's Chapter Four._**

* * *

Chapter Four

(Bella's POV)

Dear God, I know that I've made some…controversial…decisions in the past when I lived in Pheonix. So, I called my History teacher a dumbass because he said that President Ford did use the Resolute desk when he most certainly didn't. Maybe I told the principal to loosen, and then sent him a bunch of kinky sex stuff. And maybe kicking Andy Simmons in the balls so hard he had to have surgery after he grabbed my ass wasn't the smartest move, but hey, other than that, I've been good, right? Okay. Then WHY do you feel the need to torture me by putting me next to this compete douche bag? I know I don't go to church a lot. Okay, well, ever, but this is a sick punishment even for you. So please, get me out of this, and I won't do anything _too_ controversial in the future. Amen. So there I was, sitting next to Edward, not paying attention to Mr. Banner, because I'd learned this all in Phoenix anyway, trying to ignore that annoying smirk off Edward's face every time he looked at me. As if hearing my prayers, God responded.

"Okay, class, since it's already October, I'm just going to go ahead and tell you that where you're sitting now is your seat for the rest of the year," he said, and my jaw dropped. Up in Heaven, somewhere, God, and all his angels are laughing. I just know it. Edward's smirk became more pronounced. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

"Is that smirk your only facial feature? Or did you have to special order it?" I snapped, finally looking at him.

"Girls love it. It's their favorite next to my crooked smile," he answered, laughing.

"What crooked smile?" I asked harshly. He then broke out into a crooked smile, and even though I kept my face passive, my heart melted. His smile was gorgeous.

"There you have it," he said.

"Eh, it's okay. I've seen better," I said, thinking of Jacob's smile and how if anyone saw it, it made them smile back. But along with that came memory came a pang of betrayal. It must've showed on face.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. I just nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm good," I said, my voice cracking. No, stop this Bella! He's not worth it. He's just some inconsiderate prick who broke your heart. I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was bored.

"Bella?" Edward's voice startled me and I jumped a little.

"What?" I asked, looking at him again. His face held a look of confusion.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, and there was sincerity and curiosity ion his voice. I didn't tell him the whole truth, though.

"Just thinking about how boring this school is," I muttered, and he smiled.

"Yeah, I haven't done a prank in while," he said, and I was shocked. Edward did pranks.

"You do pranks?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Why, do you?" he asked, sounding like he wouldn't believe me if I said yes.

"I dabble. I just wondering how to show Forks that Bella Swan has come back," I said with a mischievous smile on my face. "You wouldn't happen to have keys to the entire school, would you?" I asked, not really meaning it.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said, and I looked at him, not truly believing it.

"You do?"

"Yeah, well, it comes in handy when you want to do whatever you're planning on doing," he explained.

"Huh, interesting," I said, trying to sound like I wasn't interested, a plan already formulating in my mind.

"Yeah, it is, isn't?" he asked, sounding amused

"I guess," I replied nonchalantly, and with that, the bell rang, ending Biology. I would just have to get Alice and Rose in on it. I walked to the gym, noticing that Mike was in there. Great, Mr. Prep was in there. I'll have to hit him with a volleyball or something. Accidentally, of course. I went to the teacher and gave him my slip. He gave me a uniform, and told me to go the locker room and change. I did so unwillingly. I love sports, it was the only time where I didn't trip or fall. I walked back out into the gym, grumbling curses the whole way there. All the people in this class were preps, who would be too afraid to break a nail. The guys looked at me as if they already knew that I was just going to sit on the bleachers. I'm going to love to prove them wrong. I walked over to where they were playing basketball.

"Hey guy," I called, and they all turned to stare at me, "Mind if I play?" I asked.

"Well, Bella, we play a little rough, and we don't want you getting hurt," Mike said, and I scoffed.

"Oh, so all you manly men are afraid to play against a girl? Did you guys have all your balls removed together, or did you have them done one at a time?" I asked, and they glared at me. Mike then passed the ball roughly to me, probably expecting me to flinch out of the way, but I caught just before it would've hit my face and shot it towards the basket, from where I stood on the half-court line. It went in with a little _swish_. They now stared at me in amazement.

"Well, I guess if you wanted to play…," some guy said, but I just laughed.

"No thanks. You guys probably can't play anyway," and with that I walked away. After Gym, I walked to the attendance office, turned in my slip, then walked to my truck, only to find Edward leaning against the driver's side door.

"I heard you made quite a splash in Gym today," he said.

"Yeah, well, someone had to teach those idiots a lesson," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "What do you want, Edward?" I asked.

"Just to see how your day was," he said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Just peachy," I snapped.

"Oh, it sure sounded interesting. Insulting one of the most popular guys here. Telling off The Edward Cullen," he explained, with a laugh at the end

"That's nothing. You should wait and see what I do next," I replied, and he stared at me for a second before walking towards the football field. Go figure he player sports. I got in my truck and drove home, thinking about my first day at Forks High. I had met the player, insulted most of the male population, and am already considering making my arrival more…noticed. Oh yeah, things had definitely gotten interesting. I did what little homework I had, then started to get bored. I checked my e-mail on my laptop, answering an e-mail from my mom. After that, I was even more bored and decided to read. I would have to have my mom ship me the rest of my books. I went downstairs and started to make dinner for Charlie. About fifteen minutes later, he got home and walked inside, smelling the air.

"Bells?" he asked. Who else would be in here making you dinner?

"Yeah, Dad, it's me," I called, and he walked into the kitchen.

"How was school?" he asked.

"It was okay. I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward," I told him.

"That's good. What are you making?" he asked.

"Just some ravioli," I answered, stirring the noodles.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to go watch the game," he said, and that's where he went. I finished dinner, we ate it, and then I went upstairs because there was nothing else to do. I flopped down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. I really needed to decorate. I looked at the clock. Eight o'clock. I wondered what kind of pranks Edward did. I assumed Emmett and Jasper helped him. I had done a few pranks in Phoenix. Nothing too serious, but enough to get me suspended for a week. Renee was so mad. I mean, all I did was fork the football field. And maybe I glued them to the ground. But hey, all they had to do was cut them out. No big deal. Well, I guess tit was a big deal to the football team. They and the rest of the preps shunned me. Who cared? I certainly didn't. I didn't do it alone, but I would never rat on my friends.

I got up and looked out my window again, noticing it had gotten cooler. I also noticed a beautiful sound coming from Edward's house. It was a piano, but it was begin so beautifully that it sounded lick much more than a piano. I listened, completely enraptured. It was beautiful composition, full of emotion that I could actually feel getting happy when it turned upbeat, and then full of sorrow when it slowed down. It was as if this person was going through heartache. It was bittersweet song, but filled with so much passion that I almost cried. I heard it abruptly stop, so I came back inside my room and noticed it was now a quarter to nine, so I decided to take a shower. After I put on my pajama's and crawled into bed. I started to think about my prank. It would definitely need Alice and Rosalie's help…

* * *

Once again, my alarm woke me up, but this time I just knock it to the floor where it clattered and broke. Mumbling profanities, I picked up the remains and threw them away. I would just have to buy a new one when I went out today. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and drove to school. Man, don't I live an exciting life? I got out of my truck, seeing that Edward and Alice were waiting for me.

"Bella, please don't be mad at me because Edward is an idiot," Alice said once I got out of the car. I laughed at Edward's face as she said that last line. After a nod in my direction, he left and walked over to some girl who he started to make out with. Ew, gross.

"Alice, I'm not mad at you. However, I do need your help…" I said, and then explained my idea to her. By the end, she had a devilish smile on her face.

"It's perfect, we'll tell Rosalie at lunch!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Okay, but this is just us girls. I don't want anyone else involved," I told her.

"Of course. Just you, me and Rosalie," she said, and then the bell rang as she finished. "Oh, I'll see you at lunch, Bella!" she called as she ran to her first class. I saw that Edward was looking at me with a knowing expression on his face. Man, that boy sure had changed. I walked to my first class, noticing that Mike was staring at me. I just rolled my eyes and sat in the back. I also noticed that some of the boys in my Gym calls were also staring at me. Actually, it was more of a glare. What, like they had never been insulted before? They all acted like girls just fell over them. Well, not this girl. I would actually tell them what I thought, and I think I proved that yesterday at lunch. Then Mike actually had the gall to kiss at me. I just flipped him off. What was with the male population here? Except for Emmett and Jasper, they were chauvinistic pigs whose goal of high school was to hook-up with as many girls as they could. I must've looked mad because a girl next to me brought it up.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, sounding a little sincere.

"I'm fine," I said, a little harsher then what I meant to. She sent me a look then went back to her notes. I sighed and started to listen to the teacher, then realizing that I had already learned this all. I sat through the rest of the class just doodling on a scrap piece of paper. As the bell rang, Mike came over to my seat.

"You know, you should play basketball with us today," he said as he followed me out the door.

"After yesterday, I don't think I want to," I said, not looking at him.

"Come on, you're the best player, besides me, of course," he said, smiling at the end. Ugh, who was this guy? I turned to face him, wishing I could slap that stupid smile off his face.

"Tell you what, when you stop being a stuck-up asshole who doesn't annoy me, or when you learn to deflate your head, then I'll play," I told him, then looked around as everyone in a ten-foot radius started to laugh. Including Edward. I just gave a short laugh and walked away.

At lunch, I grabbed Rosalie and Alice before they sat down and dragged them to a bathroom. Alice, already knowing the plan, checked to make sure that no one came in while I explained it to Rosalie.

"So you in?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course. I mean, no one has done a prank in forever, and we need to liven the school up!" she told me.

"Alright, so I was planning on doing it Thursday night, after the janitors leave," I explained. Apparently, at Forks, the janitors only came after school. Not in the mornings. And the teachers got here the same time the students did. So, everyone would see it at the same time.

"That's perfect Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "So, I was thinking that we could stay at my house Thursday night. We could tell my parents that we are going to a movie," she said, then looked at Rose.

"Then, we could go here, but we would have to stop by the movie theater, just be safe, you. By tickets, and sit down, but leave like five minuets into it. And come here, do the prank, then go back to Alice's place," Rose finished for her, the looked at me.

"That's sounds perfect. Now, Alice, I'm going to need you to get your brother's keys from his room. I assume you know where he hides them?" I asked.

"I sure do! He hid them in the most obvious place," she answered.

"Awesome. So, grab his keys without him knowing. I only want us in this. I'll distract him while you get them. I'll go to the store today to get all the stuff. You guys should go too, at different times, and get some stuff, okay?" they nodded. "Okay, now, here's what we need…" After I told them what we needed to get, we left and went to the cafeteria.

"I don't get it man! Why do girls have to go to the bathroom together?" Emmett asked as we sat down.

"It's a girl thing," I said, knowing it would drive him crazy. He glared at me.

"So, Bella, I heard you told off Mike Newton today," Jasper said, and Alice and Rosalie looked up at me.

"Wow Bella. Calling Edward a jackass and telling off Mike Newton. You can sure stand up for yourself, can't you?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, I'm not going to let some arrogant, pig-headed jerk who just wants to do me walk all over me. I'll tell anyone what I think of them. And I don't care," I said, taking a sip of my water,

"Really. So you really do hate players, don't you?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Did O.J. Simpson kill his wife?" I asked. They all laughed.

"Well, I must say that you calling Mike an asshole did make the morning more entertaining," he told me after we'd all stopped laughing.

"I must say I enjoyed doing it. Someone had to put him in hid place," I explained. The bell rang, and I gathered my books together. "Alice, Rosalie, don't forget about the store," I said with a wink. The boys looked puzzled.

"What's she talking about?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Nothing. You'll find out in a few days," she said, then kissed him on the cheek. I just smiled and walked to Biology. No one was there yet, so I put in my iPod and listened as the music played. I had closed my eyes, so I didn't see or hear when someone sat down next to me.

"Journey, huh?" I heard a silky voice ask as I was listening to Lights. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at my iPod.

"Yep," I said shortly, turning it off.

"You like Journey?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They are my all-time favorite band," I said, itching to wipe that cocky smirk off his face.

"What's your favorite song?"

"I don't have a favorite. I'll give my top five though: Don't Stop Believing, Lights, Separate Ways, Faithfully, and When You Love A Woman. What's yours?" I asked.

"When You Love A Woman," he said, and I laughed. "What?" he asked.

"It figures that you would love a song that's' about loving a woman forever when you go through girls like candy," I explained, looking him right in those gorgeous green eyes. Wait, did I just say gorgeous?

"I'll have you know that the only reason I "go through girls like candy" is because," but he never finished because a girl came over and sat on his lap. Gross, I just ate.

"Excuse, I need to go gauge my eyes out with dull spoons," I said, then pushed away from the table and went to the bathroom. I knew what Edward was going to say. He was going to sell me this whole sob story about how he was madly in love with this girl, and then how she dumped him for someone else…no, wait, his ex-best friend. Then he'd expect me to pity him and expect me to just beg him to date me. Pfft, yeah right. The day I start to date a player is when…Mike Newton stops being a dick. And that'll never happen. I walked back into Biology to see that, thankfully, the girl was gone. I did see another girl with blonde hair glare at me. I thought only the guys hated me. It's not like I cared anyway. I sat down next to Edward, ignoring his inquisitive look.

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm great as Gatsby," I snapped. He just raised his eyebrows at and looked away. Good. I didn't want the attention of the school player on me. Thankfully, Mr. Boring, I mean Banner, just told us to read the books today. Fine with me. Another chance to just doodle aimlessly and to think about Gym. Ha, that would be fun. I loved messing with them yesterday. Hey, they had it coming. I started to think about Renee. She had remarried a guy named Phil. He was okay, I guess. I never really talked to him much. I left right after the wedding. I was woken up out of my thoughts though when Mike walked up to me. Could this boy not take a hint?

"Bella, I know you're just playing hard-to-get," he started, and my jaw dropped open. This boy was truly an idiot. "But the guys and I really want you to play, and you and I can go out later," he sounded so sure of himself. The teacher had left to go do something. Probably getting a quickie with the librarian, so I could say whatever I wanted. And trust me, I was going to. I stood up, facing him and crossed my arms, resisting the urge to punch him.

"Mike, I know that in your little fantasy world, you get anyone and everything you want, but out here reality, you're not that lucky. I'm not playing hard-to-get, I just can't stand the sight of you, you dumbass. I won't play basketball with you and the rest of the idiots in the class because I don't want to damage what little equipment I'm sure you have. And last, but most certainly not least, I will never, ever, go out with, or even like you. Okay, honey. Now go back to your seat and never bother me again," and with that I sat down, putting in my earphones and turning on my iPod full blast, ignoring the "Oh's" and applause of my classmates. Five minutes later, the bell rang and I walked to Gym. After sitting on the bleachers, ignoring everyone who whispered about me, I got dressed and went to the grocery.

* * *

"…And that's it," I said, looking at my list and then looking in my cart. Yep, I had everything… "Oh, wait, alarm clock," I muttered, then walked over to the little electronics area and picking out one. I walked to the cashier and she looked at me questioningly, especially when she saw my clock. I just shrugged my shoulders and paid her. I drove home; putting all the stuff in a cooler I found, and put it in my room. I didn't want Charlie to find out what I was doing. I made dinner, did my homework, setup my new alarm clock, and then went to bed, thinking about tomorrow night.

I woke up, to my alarm, this one not doing the awful noise, took a shower, got dressed and then went to school. I parked in my usual spot and met up with Rosalie and Alice.

"So, Alice, your parents okay with us coming over?" I asked her when we were alone.

"Yeah, they can't wait to see you. Charlie okay with you coming over?" she asked.

"Yep, I asked him last night. Now let's leave around seven tonight, okay. Oh, wait, did you guys get the stuff?" I asked. They nodded. "Perfect. It's set then. I'll see you guys at lunch!" I said, walking to my first class. This time Mike glared at me when I came in. I just smirked at him. At lunch, we girls went over the plan one more time, ignoring the confused looks the guys were sending us.

"…So we should be back there at midnight, right?" Rosalie asked, sitting up from our little circle. We nodded

"What are you guys planning?" Jasper asked, throwing an arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Just a girls' night out. We're going to the movies," I said, sounding like it was nothing. I did have a little practice with lying about pranks.

"What are you going to see?" Emmett asked.

"We'll decide when we get there," Rosalie answered. Edward gave me another knowing look. I just rolled my eyes. The girl from Biology came and sat on his lap again.

"Hey Edward," she said, and then leaning down and kissed him, which turned into a full-on make out session. I was not the only one who looked disgusted.

"Bella, the girl currently glued the Edward's face is Jessica. His current girlfriend," Alice explained, and I noticed how she put an emphasis on "current". I just sighed and walked to Biology. Thankfully, today was a movie day. Edward came five minutes late, smiling a satisfied smile. Ugh, what a pig. I didn't pay attention to the movie. It was about cells anyway. When the day finally ended, I drove home, and packed for tonight. I would need dark clothes…

* * *

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" Esme Cullen said happily, embracing me in a motherly hug. I hugged her back. I had really missed Esme.

"It's good to see you Bella," Carlisle said, also giving me a hug. I laughed and gave a peck on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too. I see you haven't lost your decorating touch, Esme," I said with a laugh, looking around her impeccably decorated, yet still homey, house.

"Thank you dear. Alice is already upstairs with Rosalie," she said, and I nodded and walked up to the second story to Alice's room. Whoa, it hadn't changed much. Still very pink. It was already six thirty, so we needed to get moving.

"Hey guys. You know, you don't have to do this," I told them upon entering the room.

"Please, Bella, we've wanted to do something like this for years," Rosalie said, and Alice nodded her head.

"Alright, then, let's get started. Rosalie, you take the stuff out to the car while I distract Edward, giving Alice time to get the keys. You sure you know where they are?" I asked, turning to her.

"I'm completely sure. Now let's go!" she said, and needing no more push then that, Rosalie left, carrying the three coolers, and I called Edward into Alice's room while she snuck out.

"Was there something you needed, Bella?" Edward asked, and I turned to face him and stopped dead in my tracks. Edward was standing in the doorway, each hand gripping a side, arm muscles defined, hair dripping because he just got out of the shower, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants, no shirt, and a necklace that was a gold chain that had two…pictures on it. _**(Seriously, guys, just picture that for a minute…okay, now back to the story).**_ God, he is gorgeous. Wait, did I just think that. Noticing he was waiting for me to say something, I did.

"I just wanted to…say…sorry for calling you a jackass," I said, coming up with that completely off of the top of my head. Was I sorry?

"You did?" he asked, sounding like he didn't believe it.

"Yeah, I mean even though I hate players, and I don't like what you do to girls, and even though I kind of enjoyed it, I shouldn't have said it, so I'm sorry," I said, looking into his green eyes.

"You know, that really didn't sound like an apology," he said, coming into the room further.

"Well, then I'm sorry. I know we never really go along, but we can be friends now, can't we?" I asked, and he looked like he was going to say more, but Alice interrupted us.

"Bella, come on! The movie starts soon and it takes thirty minutes to get there!" she called from downstairs. I guess he found the keys. Edward shook his head.

"Yeah, Bella, we're friends," he said, then walked away. I made my way downstairs, and we left to go to the "movies".

"You know what guys, let's just go to the school," I said, and the agreed. We parked a little ways away, not wanting anyone to recognize the truck.

"Alice, you got the keys?" Rosalie asked.

"Yep, go them right here," she answered, pulling them out of her front pocket.

"Right, let's do this!" I said, and we crouched down and walked to the school, each of us carrying a cooler. I prayed as I stuck the key into the front door, hoping it opened, and nearly jumping for joy when it did. We all whispered-cheered and walked inside, turning on our flashlights.

"Where do we start?" Alice asked.

"Um, let's start with this hallway," I said, shining my light along the hallway to my right. "Oh, you guys, when I bought this stuff, I had to get a new alarm clack, so I put that in. you should've seen the cashiers' face!" I laughed. We soon got to work, and we were very thorough. We got every room, every hallway, even the gym and cafeteria. We observed our work, slapped hands then went back to Alice's place, changing before we entered the house.

"Oh, was the movie fun girls?" Esme asked from the living room. We all bit back laughs.

"Yeah, it was funny," I answered, and we went upstairs, letting out our laughter as we came into Alice's room. After about fifteen minutes of it, I took a shower and we all went to bed, still giggling a little. Tomorrow sure would be interesting…

* * *

**_Next chapter is in both Bella's and Edward's POV, and is also where I say what they did for a prank. I hope you like it_!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_So, I've been forgetting to do it, but I do not own Twilight. And unless someone else tells me to, I won't put that on every chapter. So, here is the disclaimer (unless I'm instructed to do so otherwise) for the ENTIRE story:_**

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT._**

**_So, here's the prank..._**

* * *

Chapter Five

(Edward's POV)

Friends? She wanted to be friends? After calling me a jackass and looking at me with such loathing, she wanted to be friends? But hey, that was fine with me. Well, kind of. I mean, I did want to go out with Bella, but just on one date. One date. One kiss. I wasn't quite sure if I was ready to change my ways or not. After Alice called her, I went back to my room, and with a laugh, wrote _Bella Swan_ on The List. I would find one way or another to get her to go out with me. I then noticed something. My room was slightly disorganized. My closet door was slightly open, and when I opened it fully, I noticed that someone had put things back in a hurry. Opening a box that I kept my keys to the school in, I saw that they were gone. Oh, what were those girls planning? With a smile on my face, I went to bed, thinking about the coming day. Tomorrow sure would be interesting…

I woke up upon hearing someone enter my room. I sat up a little, and then saw Alice trying to sneak out of my room. I smirked.

"Alice? What are you doing?" I asked groggily. She froze when she heard my voice.

"Oh, Edward, you're up! I was just going to set you out an outfit for school today, but then thought that you would be mad at me, so I didn't," she explained and I saw right through her. Alice may be able to read me like a book, but I could also do the same. I was about to ask her about it when Bella came in. I face froze in shock. She was wearing a very low-cut blue tank top and some extremely short boy shorts that made her legs go on forever.

"Alice, Rosalie's out of the shower," she said, then looked at me, "Oh, morning Edward. Be sure to wear something you don't mind getting dirty to school today," she told me with a mischievous wink.

"Why?" I asked warily. She and Alice just laughed.

"Oh, you'll see. Hurry up, Alice, I want to get there early!" she added, pulling Alice by her arm out of the room. Something was definitely up. I stood up, stretching my arms above my head as I did and walked over to my closet, noticing this time that the box was back in its original spot. Letting out a laugh, I picked out today's' outfit: a pair of faded, light blue jeans, my football hoodie that had "Big Daddy" on the back and my Pumas. I walked downstairs to see that Bella was in the kitchen.

"Good morning," I said, grabbing a bagel. I looked her up and down. She was another pair of tight blue jeans, her black Converse shoes, and a black shirt that had an apple on it with that had a chunk taken out, with the words _Bite Me_ above it.

"Morning," she said. I had my back to her, so she saw what was written on the back of my sweatshirt. "Why is "Big Daddy" written on your hoodie?" she asked. "Is that what the girls call you?" she added with a bitter laugh. I turned to face her, and saw that she seemed embarrassed by the comment.

"It's an inside joke between Jasper, Emmett and me," I said, and she seemed more embarrassed. I stood there, leaning against the countertop, waiting for her to say something. She was about to when Rosalie interrupted.

"Bella, come on, you're taking Alice and me to school!" she said, and pulled Bella away.

"Bye, Edward. See you later," she muttered, and I silently cursed Rosalie for not waiting five more minutes. I just left the bagel there, and drove to school, remembering what the girls did. I wonder what they did?

I walked in the front door and stopped immediately. People in front of me were just standing there, looking at the hallways and walls. And I couldn't blame them. On the walls were chocolate syrup, spread and smeared across it, and so was whipped and what looked like shaving cream. I pushed passed by people to the front, which was mainly teachers, to see the hallways. Oh, my God, Bella was a genius. I'm sure Alice and Rosalie helped, but this idea, this was all Bella. The floors were covered with cooking oils and vinegar, making it slippery and smelly_** (People did actually pour vegetable oil and vinegar on the floors one time, so that's where I got this idea. They didn't do the wall thing though. That was my idea)**_. I was suddenly thankful that there was no stairs here; otherwise, someone would seriously get hurt. I was soon joined by Emmett and Jasper who looked around in awe. The teachers had started to move the students now, just telling them to go straight to their first class.

"Dude, whoever did this could seriously give us a few pointers," Jasper said, looking around.

"Oh, I know who did it," I said, then looked and saw Alice, Bella, and Rosalie standing in a corner, trying to conceal their laughs. Jasper and Emmett followed my gaze.

"No way. They wouldn't do that!" Emmett said, then after a moment's consideration added, "Would they?"

All through first block, people talked about the prank. Not only had they gotten the walls and hallways, they had also done the same things to the classroom. I wonder where Bella had come up with this idea, and what other pranks she had done at her old school. She had obviously had some practice. She must've been distracting me last night while Alice had stolen my keys. I would have to congratulate them on their efforts later. For now, we were all staying in out first class while the principal called the janitors in to clean it up. Ha, good luck. After about an hour, hey managed to get the hallways cleaned, and we were instructed o go to our second class. Apparently, they had done the same thing to the walls to the lockers. Everyone was walking very slowly done the middle of the hallway, trying not to touch the walls. Man, those girls were thorough. Luckily, I had my second class with Alice.

"Hello, dear sister," I said when I got to the room and saw her in the back.

"Oh, hey Edward!" she called out cheerfully.

"I never asked you, what movie did you see last night?" I asked, trying to keep the smile off my face.

"Oh, we went and saw Kung Fu Panda," she said. I pretended to be confused.

"Really, because Bella said that you guys saw Get Smart," I told her. She froze.

"How did you find out?" she asked finally, turning towards me. I laughed.

"You really need to be careful in my room, Alice. The box was not put where I had it last," I explained, and I could tell she was internally cursing herself for not being more careful.

"Don't tell anyone, Edward," she warned, and I laughed again.

"Alice, why would I tell? I'm actually impressed. Job well done," I complimented her. She smirked. Not smiled, but smirked.

"It was all Bella's idea. She just got Rose and me to help. We did buy some of the stuff, though," she added.

"Where did she come up with the idea?" I asked. Alice just shrugged. There wasn't much teaching going on. Most of the teachers were trying to figure out who did it. By the time lunch came around, everything was cleaned up, but people were still talking. Bella wasn't there, and neither were Alice or Rosalie.

"They definitely did it," Jasper announced as he sat down at our table.

"I tricked Alice," I said with a laugh.

"Rosalie told me it was all Bella's idea. They just helped," Emmett said, taking a bit out of his hamburger.

"Alice told me the same thing," I said. We sat there and talked about it until Principal Johnson came in and walked over to me. Shit, this didn't look good.

"Mr. Cullen, please come with me," he said when he reached me. I laughed out a short laugh, and then stood up to follow him, with everyone watching me. Of course, they thought it was me. They wouldn't believe me when I said I didn't do it though. I had done too many pranks. I followed him to the office and sat down in his office. He pulled out my file. Great, here we go.

* * *

(Bella's POV during lunch)

Alice, Rosalie, and I were currently in the bathroom laughing our asses off.

"Did you see everyone's faces?" Rose laughed, holding onto the sink for support. I was leaning against a stall, and Alice was holding onto the door.

"It…was…hil…arious!" Alice said between giggles. Most of the time, I was cool and collected after my pranks were done, but not this time. I couldn't help but laugh at everyone's expression.

"I can't wait to do another one!" I said, and Alice and Rose nodded their heads in agreement. I then looked in the mirror. My eyes were swimming with tears from laughing so hard, and my cheeks were red. We stopped laughing, with only a few giggles emitting from us. Before we could say anything more, the bell rang, and we said our goodbyes and I headed to Biology. I walked in, noticing that Edward wasn't there. I shrugged it off, thinking that he was just making out with some girl. Then I heard the whispering.

"…Yeah, the principal just came in and took him…"

"…Heard he's in serious trouble…"

"Man, Edward's probably going to get expelled!" I heard this whisper clearly and my heart stopped. Expelled? Exactly how many pranks had he done before? I couldn't let him be expelled for my prank. Plus, I sure as hell wasn't going to let him take my glory. I stood up and walked to Mr. Banner.

"Um, Mr. Banner, I need to go to the office," I said, trying to say it quietly. Not quietly enough, apparently, people's head shot up to look at me.

"Alright, Bella, go on," he said, looking a little puzzled. I said thanks and walked to the office, hoping I wasn't too late. I got there, asked where the principal's office was and the secretary (who had a major attitude) pointed me in the right direction. I reached the door that had "Principal Johnson" written on, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

(Edward's POV after lunch)

"Edward, you have excellent grades, are a fantastic football player. Why do you feel the need to disrupt the school?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't do this prank!" I said, louder than what I had intended.

"Edward," he said with a sigh, "You've done multiple pranks here. I'm all for a fair trial, but why should I believe you?" he asked. I clenched my fists in frustration.

"In the past, I have done pranks, yes, but I always admitted to doing them. I never lied about doing them, so why would I lie now and say that I didn't?" I asked. He flipped through my folder, which was quite thick.

"Maybe to save yourself from being expelled?" he asked, and my jaw dropped. Expelled?

"I'm getting expelled?" I asked.

"I'm afraid you are. This was the final straw, Edward…" but he trailed off because in that moment, his door flew open, and a breathless Bella stood in the doorway.

"Principal…," she stopped, and opened the door so that she could see the name. I bit back a laugh. "Johnson, oh, that's right! Anyway, Principal Johnson, Edward didn't do this prank," she said, and I looked at her in shock.

"Excuse me, you are...," he trailed off, which was stupid. He knew every one of us.

"Bella Swan. You know, the Chief's daughter?" she said, sounding a bit bored.

"Oh, right, your mother is the one who…," but he didn't finish, and bent his head down. What did her mother do? I looked at Bella, who was glaring at the man. Damn, what pissed her off.

"Yeah, that's it. Anyway, Edward did not disrupt the school, he didn't deface school property, and he didn't do any of the other crap that he probably said he did," she explained, and I couldn't help but let a few laughs out at that.

"And how do you know this?" Johnson asked, who really looked really mad.

"Because I did it," she said simply, taking the seat next to me. I stared at her again, this time in surprise. I mean, I knew she did it, I just didn't expect her to admit to it.

"And am I expected to take your word for it?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I mean, I am the Chief's daughter, why would I lie. And before you ask why I would do a prank, I did it because I thought I would make my arrival to Forks more well known," she explained.

"Bella, how do I know you're not just covering for Edward?" he asked, and Bella scoffed.

"Why would I cover for him? We don't like each other, and he was at home all night last night," she said. I knew she was lying, but that did hurt a bit.

"And how do you know this?" he asked.

"Because I stayed the night at his house last night, and before me and his sister and friend left for the movies, his sister took his cars keys, and I know his parents very well, and they would _not_ let him drive the Mercedes," she told him, and I listened, the winced as she through Rosalie and Alice into the mix.

"So, Miss Cullen and I'm assuming Miss Hale helped you with this prank?" he asked, probably hoping to get her to confess that she was lying and that I did it. Johnson and I had never really gotten along since he came here.

"No, I pretended to be sick and left the movies, and I actually came here," she lied casually.

"So, Miss Swan, you're telling me that Edward did _not _do this prank, and that you, and you alone, did this? How did you get in?" he asked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I stole my dad's keys to the school," she told him, making it sound like she was explaining this to a five year old. Johnson sighed, and rubbed his temples with his hands.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen, you're free to go. As for you, Miss Swan," he stopped, and I actually saw a flicker of a smile. "Since you're new here, and since this is your first offense, you only have a three-day suspension. That's on the record. Now, off the record," he stopped again, and I assumed he was going to threaten us, "Nice job. You cold certainly give this guy," he jabbed a finger in my direction, "A few pointed. Now, out of my office," he said, and Bella, with a smirk on her face, left and I followed suit.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

That principal was a cool guy. Three days wasn't that bad. I've had worse in Phoenix. Now I would only have to face the wrath of Charlie, and I could probably talk my way out of that.

"Bella, wait up!" I heard a velvet voice call after me. I turned and saw Edward jogging up to me. "Why did you do that?" he asked breathlessly.

"Because it was my prank, and I won't let you get in trouble for it. Plus, if you did, you would take all my glory," I said with a wink.

"But why didn't you sell out Rosalie or Alice?" he asked.

"I never rat on my friends. I'll need them to help me with other pranks," I explained with a laugh.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble with Charlie?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, I can convince him to let me off the hook probably. You know, Charlie was a bit of a prankster in his high school days too," I told him, and then laughed at his expression. "Shocking I know, but he was. Anyway, I had to bail you out because that is what friends do," she said with a playful punch on my arm.

"Well, thank you. You saved me from getting expelled."

"Yeah, well, keep that in mind. I'll need a favor someday."

"With what, exactly?" he asked with a laugh. I began to walk away from him. I smirked.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something!"

* * *

**_So I hope you enjoyed Bella's prank. I'm not really sure what will happen in the next chapter, but I'll have it soo hopefully. Oh, and I'll update no matter what, but could I maybe get some more reviews?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Somehow, people found out that it was I who did that prank. So, all during Gym, people stared at pointed at me while I practiced shooting.

"Bella, did you really do that prank?" some kid named…Jason, I think, asked.

"Yes, I, Bella Swan, daughter of Chief Swan, did the prank," I said exasperatedly. People had been asking me that a lot lately. Was it so hard to believe that I would do it? I mean, I told off Mike Newton twice, told off Edward, which somehow people found out about that, so was it such an impossible idea that I would vandalize the school. But I wasn't taking all the credit. I told people that Rosalie and Alice helped. I was just thankful that my suspension didn't start until next week, because I would've hated to miss the people's reaction when they found out I did it. The bell rang, and I got dressed quickly and headed out to my truck. I saw Rosalie and Alice leaning against it.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" they yelled together when they saw that I was coming.

"Mary Alice Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Hale!" I shouted back.

"Why didn't you tell Johnson that you had help? You have a three-day suspension!" Rose yelled.

"I never rat on my friends! It was my idea in the first place," I told them.

"Yeah, but we would've taken the blame! Wait, who told on you? Was it Edward?" Alice demanded.

"Actually, I told on myself. Apparently, during lunch, they came and got him, thinking that it was all his doing. I didn't know this, but then I heard that he would be getting expelled, and I didn't want that to happen. So, I told Johnson I did. He's actually pretty cool. And as for Charlie, I can talk myself out of that one," I said with a dismissive hand wave.

"So, they thought it was Edward. He heard this. You went and bailed him out, and are now suspended. Why would you do that?" Rose asked.

"One, I did it, with your guys' help, so I wasn't going to let him pay for what I did. Two, I didn't want him to take my glory. I have to be known here somehow," I added and they smiled.

"Just next time, let us take them blame too," Alice pleaded.

"Oh fine! So, did Emmett and Jasper figure it out?" I asked, finally unlocking my car and throwing my stuff inside.

"Yeah, they did. Oh, they told us to tell you "good job"," Rose said.

"You know, Johnson actually told me, off that record, that I could teach Edward a thing or two," I said, getting in my truck and closing the door.

"Hmm, maybe. Anyway, we'll see you later!" Alice said, and the walked to Rose's car, seeing as how Edward was on the football team. I drove home, thinking about Edward's debt to me. Hmm, what could I use it for?

* * *

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard a voice yell form the living room. Jeez, what was with people and my full name today?

"Yes father?" I asked, walking downstairs to face a very angry-looking Charlie.

"I got a call from the school today," he said. I decided to play the innocent card.

"You did? How about that?" I said, laughing mentally.

"Don't play innocent," he said. Damn, there goes my fun. "It seems that my daughter was involved in a prank last night," he said. I then decided to be honest.

"Dad, I wasn't involved," I started out, then seeing how he looked relieved, I added, "I was kind of the ringleader." He just sighed and shook his head. "And before you say anything, now, I'm not seeking help, I'm not depressed, and I'm not acting out to cover up my real needs," I told him. Countless times of being in the counselor's office in Phoenix had taught me what to expect.

"Then why did you do it?" he asked.

"To show the good people of Forks that Bella Swan is finally here," I said with a smile. He tried to hold his in.

"And a card would've been out of the question?" he asked. I smirked.

"Oh, of course. Plus, Dad, you can't really ground me," I added. He looked at me incredulously.

"And why's that?" he asked.

"Because you used to do pranks all the time. Where do you think I learned it from? You gave me the gene. This wasn't my first prank, Dad," I explained, and he laughed.

"Go do your homework," he said with a wave of his hand. "Oh, and I expect you to clean the house those three days next week!" he called as I walked up the stairs. What an interesting day at school…

* * *

The weekend was boring. Charlie went fishing with a friend Saturday and Sunday, so I didn't have anything to do. That is, until Alice and Rose decided to torture me. Shopping. When asked why they felt the need to torture me with this hideous and painful hobby, they smiled angelically.

"Because Bella, we both know that you know how beautiful you are. We also know that you down play-up your looks. Why not is beyond me," Alice had said.

"I don't want a lot of attention," I moaned as they took me into American Eagle.

"This from the girl who vandalized the school on Friday," Rose said with a laugh. So, on Saturday and Sunday, they dragged me to the mall and bought me enough clothes to last two lifetimes.

"You guys," I huffed as we took the bags inside my house, "I already have plenty of clothes. I don't need this much. Wait, you had better not have thrown out any of my clothes!" I said menacingly. It took me a long time to track down some of the Journey shirts.

"No, we didn't, we just thought that you might want to have some variety," Rose said. I just huffed and took the bags upstairs and out them away. I would never tell them this, but some of the clothes were actually cute. I mean I hated that they spent money on me, but whatever.

* * *

The good thing about being suspended was that I got to stay home. I mean, sure this was the…fourth…time I'd been suspended, but it wasn't that big of deal. Sure, it goes on your permanent record, but since my grades are so good, the colleges will just say that I have "a certain quality that'll bring diversity to the school" and let me in. Plus, I'd never done anything too bad. I always made sure that it wasn't anything that I could be arrested for. Anyway, I woke up after Charlie went to work on Monday, and cleaned the house, like he said, which didn't take very long. I got a call from Alice, though, while I was cleaning the bathroom.

"Hello?" I said when I picked up.

"Hey, how's suspension going?" she asked. I laughed.

"It's not that bed. I've been through this before. Ask Edward, I didn't even break a sweat while talking to Johnson," I told her.

"Oh yeah, he told us that you forgot his name and looked on the door right in front of him!" Emmett laughed. She must have me on speaker.

"Hi everyone!" I called.

"Hey Bella!" they called back, and it was like a Cheers episode.

"So I assume you're at lunch?" I asked, walking downstairs to get something to eat.

"Yeah, it's hamburger today," Jasper said.

"Are ever going to tell me what you're going to use your favor for?" I heard a silky voice asked and I laughed.

"Nope, I like keeping you in suspense," I told Edward. Then, I heard a voice say "Hey, Edward" and I felt something strange in me. I heard unenthusiastic "Hey's" from the group. "Um, guys, I'm going to go. I've got to do some stuff for Charlie, bye!" I said quickly, and then hung up before they could say anything. God, what was with me? Why did I get so upset that a girl said hey to Edward? I mean, I don't like him. I, Bella Swan, do not, like Edward Cullen, player of Forks High. Do I?

* * *

(Edward's POV)

"I wonder what Bella's doing?" I heard Alice ask.

"Don't worry. She's probably enjoying her freedom if it means people know she did the prank," I told her. I had told them about the meeting with Johnson, and the part where Bella said she would need a favor. I kept thinking about what it could be. Another prank? No, she had Alice and Rosalie for that.

"Why don't you call her?" Emmett said, and Alice nodded and took out her cell phone. Teachers didn't care if we had our cell phones out during lunch. Alice put it on speaker and we waited until she picked up.

"Hello?" she said, and I felt something when I heard her voice. Shaking it off, I listened as Alice asked how suspension was going.

"It's not that bed. I've been through this before. Ask Edward, I didn't even break a sweat while talking to Johnson," she explained, and we laughed.

"Oh yeah, he told us that you forgot his name and looked on the door right in front of him!" Emmett laughed.

"Hi everyone!" she called, realizing we had her on speaker.

"Hey Bella!" we called, and it felt like Cheers.

"So I assume you're at lunch?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's hamburger today," Jasper answered.

"Are ever going to tell me what you're going to use your favor for?" I asked, and she laughed. I found myself enjoying the sound of her laugh.

"Nope, I like keeping you in suspense," she said. Then, Jessica walked up to the table.

"Hey Edward," she said, sitting on my lap. Everyone gave "Hey's" halfheartedly.

"Um, guys, I'm going to go. I've got to do some stuff for Charlie, bye!" I heard Bella say rather quickly then hang up. What was that about? I couldn't concentrate though because just then Jessica decided she had had enough conversation and kissed me. I could still hear everyone else talk though.

"Ew, gross, I'm eating," I heard someone, Rosalie, say with disgust.

"I wonder what's up with Bella. She got off rather quickly," Jasper said.

"Isn't it obvious? Alice and Rose asked together. I pulled away. I wanted to hear the answer to this one.

"What?" Emmett, Jasper, and I asked together. Alice and Rose looked at each other, sighed, and shook their heads.

"Nothing," they replied together, and I knew they were lying. The bell rang, and Jessica hopped off me, giving me a quick peck. Before she could leave, I grabbed Alice's arm.

"What, Edward?" she asked, somewhat irritated.

"What's really wrong with Bella?" I asked, letting go of her am and crossing mine over my chest.

"If she wants to tell you, she will. It's not my place," she said, then before I could say, walked over to where Jasper was waiting and walked to her next class. I rolled my eyes and walked to Biology. This class would be boring for the next three days.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Once I was done with the house, I checked my e-mails, and read a new message from my mother.

_Bella,_

_How's Forks? I hope everything is going okay. Oh, I have the best news! Phil was signed! We're moving to Jacksonville! If you ever want to come over or move back in, we're setting up a room just for you! Write back soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom._

Phil was signed. At least I could always leave Forks if I needed too. I wrote back to my mom.

_Mom,_

_That's great! Tell Phil I said congratulations! Nothing much here. I, uh, kind of got in trouble again. I pulled a prank. But, I only got suspended for three days. I'll talk to you later!_

_Love,_

_Bella. _

I laughed as I told her that I got suspended. Renee was getting pretty tired of my pranks in Phoenix. Phil didn't like it too much, but who cared about what he though. Don't get me wrong, Phil is okay, I just never really go to know him. Which was fine with me. I looked at the clock, and saw that now was the time where people would be getting out of school. I picked up a book and started to read. I could handle two more days of this.

* * *

My suspension was officially lifted. I was going back to school today. But that wasn't the biggest news. Apparently, Edward had broken up with his girlfriend, Jessica, I think. Alice called and told me today. She said from what she heard, she took it pretty well actually, and was already seeing Mike Newton. Good, now maybe he'd leave me alone. I did my morning routine, drove to school, and saw Alice leaning against the Volvo.

"I missed you so much!" she said once I stepped out of my truck.

"Alice, you saw me yesterday!" I laughed, and she pouted.

"I know, but I missed you during school! It's so boring here without you!" she whined. I laughed and threw my arm around her shoulders, and she did the same. Soon, Rosalie came over and threw her arm around Alice's shoulder, and we walked towards the school that way, not caring that people were staring.

"So what did you do at your house?" Rose asked as we made it to the doors.

"Well, Monday, I had to clean the house, but other than that, I read and listened to music," I said with a shrug, opening my locker.

"Good to have you back," I heard a velvet voice say behind me, and I turned to see Edward standing right behind me.

"Yeah, well, someone has got to keep this school entertained," I said with a laugh. He laughed too and then did something I didn't expect. He reached out and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I stood there, stunned, as he walked away. Rose and Alice were just as stunned as I was, but then they started to giggle.

"What?" I asked, shutting my locker.

"Nothing, nothing at all," they said, and I gave them a look, letting them know that I knew that they were lying. They just laughed. I saw some blonde girl, I think her name was Lauren, glaring at me. What? I hadn't even told anyone off today. I grabbed Alice and Rose, and we walked down the hall and then went to our separate classes.

"Ah, Miss Swan, good to have you back," my math teacher, Mr. Varner, said when I walked in. I rolled my eyes. Please, he had to say that. I took my regular seat in the back, ignoring the stares of my peers. I tried to pay attention, but it was hard. I could never pay attention in math. It bored me to no end. When the bell rang, the Blonde Bimbo cam over to my desk.

"You were talking to Edward Cullen this morning," she said. I rolled my eyes again.

"Good observation. Did the CIA hire you for your wonderful skills?" I asked, and while she stood there, confused, I just walked right by her and walked to my next class. One day, I'll have to go without making someone mad at me. A made it through my morning classes and then walked to lunch, grateful because one, I was starving, and two, I wanted to see my friends. Just because I was a girl didn't mean I didn't eat. It was actually like I never stopped. I was almost like Emmett. I was the first to our table, but was soon joined by Jasper.

"So, how was your vacation?" he asked. I laughed.

"Eh, it was okay. I've had worse," I said with a shrug. He stared at me.

"Wait, you've been suspended before?" he asked. The rest of our group sat down then, and they heard this last statement.

"Bella, exactly how many pranks have you done?" Rose asked warily.

"Well, I've done some pranks, but I also got into some trouble with teachers," I said nonchalantly.

"Please, do tell," Emmett said, and they all looked curios.

"Um, okay. Well, I forked the football field, but I also glued the forks to the ground, so they had to cut them out," I started, and they laughed. "I got some of that police tape, roped off the school, and drew outlines of bodies on the sidewalks. I drew pictures of random objects on the boards in permanent markers, called one of my teachers a dumbass after he refused to believe me on something, kicked a guy so hard in his good that he had to have surgery," and I stopped, seeing as how Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all winced, "Hey, he grabbed my ass," then I looked at Edward, who gulped, "Let that be a warning to you. Oh, and I also told the principal there to lighten up, then sent him a bunch of kinky sex toys," I finished, and they all stared at me for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Wait, so you got suspended for all those things?" Edward asked after he could breath.

"No, I only got suspended for the principal and field thing. They didn't know it was me who did the other stuff," I said, then noticed that Lauren, her last name was Mallory, waling towards me. Man, was she a slut. She wore the shortest skirts, and a shirt that was supposed to be sexy.

"Swan," she said once she reached me. I stood up. The cafeteria was now watching. Great.

"Mallory," I said.

"Stay away from Edward," she said, as if he wasn't right behind me.

"Um, is he your property?" I asked.

"No, he's my boyfriend," she said venomously, and I, along with everyone else at the table laughed. Well, except for Edward.

"I'm not your boyfriend," he said.

"Not right now. But, soon," she said, giving him a wink. I swear I saw him shudder. The she looked at me. "So, stay away from him." I scoffed. I had met girls like her before.

"Listen, skank, I don't know what your problem is, but Edward and I are just friends. Even if we weren't, you have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do. So, why don't you and your army of sluts go back to the stripper pole and wait for someone who actually thinks you're attractive," I said, and Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose all stood up and clapped for me.

"Well, at least my mom wasn't some whore who just left my dad," she said, and my temper, which had always been short, flared to dangerous heights. Alice and Rose made to stand up, but I shook my head. I got up right to Lauren.

"Listen here, I can take any shit you throw at me, but when you decide to bring my mother in on this, that's when you're in trouble. Bitch, you had better watch your back," I said, then walked away. I walked to my truck and sat there listening as music flooded in from the speakers. Loudly. I sat there until I knew it was time for gym. I walked to the locker room and changed quickly, anxious to get out there. Sports were one of the few things that could calm me down when I was mad. I walked out there, and grabbed a basketball and started to shoot some hoops. When class was over, I dressed and walked to my truck, not surprised to see everyone waiting for me.

"Bella, what did Lauren mean today?" Jasper asked immediately. Wow, he got straight to the point, didn't he. Alice and Rose stood back. They were the only ones who knew the truth. Emmett, the Cullen's, and the Hale's had all moved here after my mom left my dad. So, I just told them all that they both agreed on the divorce. But, I told Alice and Rose the truth, knowing that they wouldn't say anything bad about Renee.

"Nothing. She was just bringing up my parents divorce," I lied, and looked at Rose and Alice. They looked at me comfortingly. I also told them how people had called my mom whore, slut, and other degrading names just because she left my dad. They all assume that she left him for another man.

"Oh, well, are you okay. You ran out of there pretty fast," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I was just getting mad, so I needed to cool off. No big deal," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Okay, well, we've got practice, so we'll see you later," Edward said, and the three of them left, leaving me, Alice, and Rose alone.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Rose asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, guys, I'm fine. It's not the first time someone has said something about my mom," I said slowly, trying to make them see that I was fine, even if I wasn't.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it any easier," Alice said. They hugged me, and I hugged them back.

"I'll be fine. Lauren's going to have to watch her back though," I said laughing, and they laughed along with me. I left soon after that, using the excuse that I had homework, when really I just wanted to be alone. I went home, did my homework, made dinner for Charlie, and tried to get my mind off school. It wasn't so easy.

* * *

The next day, I drove to school, and saw that it was Edward waiting for me today instead of Alice.

"Hey," I said when I walked up to him.

"Hey," he said, then put his arm around my shoulder I could tell that he knew there was more to yesterday, but he wasn't going to press the matter.

"You know, you're pretty good with this friend's thing," I said slyly, and he laughed.

"I may be a player, but I am a good friend," he said, and I saw that a lot of the girls looked at me with jealousy.

"Man, you sure are popular with the ladies," I muttered.

"I could say the same with you and boys," he said, and I glanced at the boys, and saw that they too looked at Edward with envy.

"God, they are all so immature! Do they not realize that we're just friends?" I exclaimed loudly.

"They'll get over it," he said and I rolled my eyes. He walked to my locker, than went on his way to his first class. In my first class, Lauren glared at me, while I smirked at her. She looked surprised that I did that. What, like I was just suppose to roll over and do as she asked? Hell no! No on, especially some slutty hooker would tell me, Bella Swan, what to do. I always made sure of that. I was happy when it came time for lunch. I needed to be with people who would make me laugh. And Emmett could do that. I sat down with him.

"Emmett, do something funny," I demanded, and he smiled.

"Rough day?" he asked, putting ketchup on his burger.

"I'm just sick of Lauren expecting me to do whatever she says," I muttered and he laughed.

"Well then, Emmett McCarty is here to help. Do you want funny humor, crude humor, or a mixture of both?" he asked, and by now everyone else had joined us.

"Mixture," I said after a moment's contemplation. So for the rest of the lunch period, Emmett told jokes, making us all laugh until we were crying. It was just what I needed. I walked to Biology, feeling a whole lot better. That is, until Mike approached me.

"So, Bella, you want to go out sometime?" he asked after I sat down at my desk. Good Lord, he had to be shitting me.

"What makes you think that I would ever want to go out with you?" I asked, standing up.

"Oh, come on, you and I both know that you want me," he said while smirking. I resisted the urge to take my book and to bash he head in.

"Really, because all I know is that you're a dickhead who needs to learn that when a girl calls him an asshole, she doesn't like him. And no, I'm not playing hard-to-get. I just simply hate your guts," I said. He looked pissed.

"You little-" but he finished, seeing as how the teacher walked in. I glared at him. He actually shrank back in fear when I did that. There goes my good mood. I sat back down, noticing that Edward was looking at me.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, just perfect," I snapped sarcastically. I sat through the class, seething. I was more irritated than mad, though. Before class was over though, Edward talked to me again.

"Hey, are you going to the away football game tomorrow?" he asked. I didn't know that there was an away football game tomorrow.

"Well, I didn't know there was one, but if Alice and Rose go, then I'll probably go. Seeing as how they'll force me too," I said with a laugh at the end.

"Well, I thought that you might come since you're my good luck charm," he said, and my heart skipped a beat. Why, I have no idea.

"I'm your good luck charm?" I asked.

"Since you came back, I've been playing better than ever. I like to think it's because of you," he said innocently.

"Okay then," I said slowly, "I'm there."

"Excellent," he said, and then the bell rang, and he left. All I could think was that I was his good luck charm. Whether I like it or not, I would have to admit it. I now officially like Edward Cullen.

* * *

**_Hye guys, I hoped you liked it. There is a pole on my profile, and you guys need to vote! I would appreciate reviews!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"He said you were his good luck charm?" Rose asked as we gathered in at my house after school. She and Alice had looks of awe on their faces.

"Yeah, but it probably doesn't mean anything, right?" I asked, grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"Actually Bella, he hasn't ever said that to a girl," Alice said.

"So? He was probably just being nice. Even though we're friends, he probably still wants one date, just so that he can officially say that's he dated me," I said, sitting down at the table.

"Listen, Bella, he likes you! A lot!" Alice exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, please don't give me the whole "Oh, he's changing his ways since you came" or the "He's not really that bad of a guy" crap, please," I told her.

"I know he's not perfect, but maybe if you just gave him a chance, he could prove you wrong," Alice said hopefully.

"Look, we're just friends, and I'm sure he doesn't like me. After all, I was such a jerk to him," I said.

"Yeah, and that means chemistry," Rose said, winking at me.

"How could you possibly figure that out?"

"Easy, opposites attract. Or in your case, you and Edward are too alike to stay apart for your own good," she told me.

"Explain that, please," I asked.

"Look, you and Edward are stubborn, hard-headed, and are totally in love with each other!" she explained.

"What, love. I just now figured out I liked him!" I exclaimed, and then winced. Crap, I had not meant to tell that to anyone. Rose and Alice shrieked.

"You like him?" they screamed in unison. I think that they heard us in Norway.

"Yes, alright, I like him. But, I'm not going to do anything about it. One, he's a player. Two, he probably hates me."

"Okay, one, he could change, two, he doesn't hate. I bet he likes you," Alice said. I just let out a breath.

"Look, I just now admitted that I liked him. I don't know if I want to do anything about it. So, I'm making you two promise on…Alice, your clothes, Rose, the mechanics of cars, that you won't tell anyone, Promise?" I asked, and they looked shocked that I would make them promise on such thing. Alice loved to shop and loved her clothes. Rose loved cars and likes to mess around with them. She was actually pretty good. They looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"We promise," they said together. I nodded my head happily and we went to the mall to got get spirit clothes. I actually enjoyed this shopping because I got to pick out my own clothes. The game was about an hour away, and we were playing our rivals, the Wolves. I was actually excited. God, what was this place doing to me?

* * *

At school the next day, everyone was excited. The team wore their jerseys to school, and everyone wore the colors, red and black, or wore a shirt that had a picture of a bear on it, the school mascot. Though somehow, Lauren made hers look like a stripper outfit. She had cut of the bottom of her shirt to the middle of her midriff, and wore the shortest skirt ever, with red stiletto heels. Who wears stiletto's to school. She actually approached me at my locker in the morning, though. Alice and Rose stood on either side of me, but slightly to the back. They understood that I could fight my own battles, but they were here to help anyway. That's what I loved about them. I had to hold in my laughter when I saw her outfit.

"Listen, Bella, just wanted to let you know that I'm the Head Cheerleader," she said, like I should bow down to her. She stood there waiting, so I finally said something.

"Okay, should I care about this, or something?" I asked, and needless to say, she got mad.

"Just know that Edward is Captain of the football team, and that means that we belong together," she said, and I still just stood there.

"Right, but don't you think that if you did belong together, Edward would still be going out with you?" I asked, and she got even madder. Ha, this was kind of fun.

"Swan, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but even if you got Edward, you would just leave him for someone else, like your pathetic mother," she said, and I clenched my hand into fists, and was ready to drawback. Alice and Rose stepped up beside me, and I was ready for a fight. But, that's what she wanted. She wanted to see me get mad, and to get into trouble. I wouldn't give her the pleasure. I stepped up to her again.

"Mallory, you just pissed me off even more, and that is something you do _not _want to do. Next time you say anything about anyone that I know, I will break your nose so bad that you'll have to _another _nose job." And with that I walked off, Alice and Rose by my sides.

"You okay?' Alice asked. I nodded my head and stepped into my first class. It had been thirteen years. My dad had gotten over it. Why can't everyone else?

* * *

The teacher droned on during the whole class, and I was happy when I could leave. I was happier when lunch came around. I didn't even feel like eating. Alice and Rose were the first ones there.

"Are you sure you're okay, Bella?" Rose asked.

"I'm just sick of people judging my mom. So, she left my dad, big deal. I mean, neither of them was too happy, and my dad is happier now. He got over it. I wish everyone else would," I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Hey guys!" Emmett said happily, and Alice was going to say something, but I gave her a look telling her not to.

"Hey Emmett! Ready for the game?" I asked

"Oh, yeah! The Wolves are going down!" he said loudly, and everyone cheered. I laughed. Jasper and Edward joined us.

"So, Bella, you coming tonight?" Jasper asked, and Rose and Alice giggled and smirked. "What?" he added when they laughed.

"Oh, nothing," they said nonchalantly. I glared at them.

"Yes, Jasper, I'm coming to the game. I was supposed to ride with Alice and Rosalie, but now I'll think I'll walk," I muttered, shooting another look at them.

"Oh, Bella, come on. We won't tease you, we promised, remember? You made us swear on the most precious things to us," Alice said, and Emmett and Jasper looked touched.

"Clothes and mechanics," Rose said, not noticing their expressions, which fell immediately.

"You had better keep to it,' I told them.

"Would you guys like to fill us in about what's going on?" Edward asked, looking a bit confused.

"Nope," we replied together. Now they all looked confused. We laughed. It was quite enjoyable to see them all three confused.

"Oh, don't worry, Bella knows what we're talking about," Rose said with a wink.

"Yeah, so you just worry about the game," Alice said, giving Jasper a peck on the cheek. Edward was looking at me curiously. I just quirked an eyebrow and smirked at him. I jumped up as the bell rang, and Edward called me.

"Bella, can I walk with you to Biology?" he asked, and I was a little confused.

"Uh, sure," I answered, and he gave me that crooked grin and came up beside me. Why did he need to ask?

"So, how's school going?" he asked conversationally.

"Everyone is okay, except for Mike and Lauren," I said, practically spitting out their names.

"Don't worry about them," he said.

"Didn't you use to go out with Lauren?" I scoffed, and he froze slightly.

"Yes, I did," he said slowly, "But, I broke up with her. But even while I was dating her, I knew what kind of person she was."

"So, you knew she was a stuck-up, obnoxious snob, and you went out with her anyway?" I asked, turning to face him. He now had a look of guilt and defiance on his face.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it."

"The why bother going out with someone like that. Someone who hurts people for fun?"

"Why do you care who I date?" he asked, and I froze, not knowing what to say. Why did I care who he dated. I mean, I know I liked him, but I shouldn't be this mad, should I?

"Just…just leave me alone," I mumbled, going into the classroom. I set my stuff down and sat down, crossing my arms over my chest. Jeez, what was wrong with me? I mean, I should not be this upset, considering we're not even dating, and I probably just killed the chances of having a friendship. He came in shortly after me, sitting down without any word. And that's how it lasted for the rest of the class.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I could tell that Bella was upset at lunch. She wasn't eating. Bella always eats lunch. Her, Rose, and Alice are the only three girls at our school who actually eat a filling meal. I could see them talking as we approached the table.

"Hey guys!" Emmett yelled happily as he sat down. Alice was going to say something to Bella, but she gave her a look and Alice shut her mouth.

"Hey Emmett! Ready for the game?" Bella asked.

"Oh yeah! The Wolves are going down!" he shouted, and everyone heard, so everyone started to cheer.

"So, Bella, you going to the game tonight?" Jasper asked as he and I sat down. Rosalie and Alice then started to giggle and smirked at Bella. That was weird. "What?" Jasper asked when he noticed them doing this.

"Oh, nothing," they said, playing it cool. Something was definitely up. And if the glare that Bella was giving them meant anything, I would be afraid.

"Yes, Jasper, I'm coming to the game. I was supposed to ride with Alice and Rosalie, but now I'll think I'll walk," she told him, shooting another glare at them.

"Oh, Bella, come on. We won't tease you, we promised, remember? You made us swear on the most precious things to us," Alice said, and I got confused. Alice, however, was oblivious to the grins and Jasper and Emmett's face.

"Clothes and mechanics," Rose said, and the grins were immediately gone.

"You had better keep to it," she told them menacingly.

"Would you guys like to fill us in about what's going on?" I asked, somewhat irritated and confused.

"Nope," they answered together.

"Don't worry, Bella knows what we're talking about?" Rose said, giving Bella a wink. Seriously, what was going on?

"Yeah, so you just worry about the game," Alice said, giving Jasper a peck on the cheek. I looked at Bella with a curios look. She just gave me a smirk and quirked an eyebrow, as if to say_ "You would love to know right now, wouldn't you?"_. The bell rang, and as Bella jumped up, I called out her name.

"Bella, can I walk with you to Biology?" I asked, and I was surprised. Since when did I need permission to walk to my own class. But, my mother had raised me to be polite and to be gentleman, so I though I would ask.

"Uh, sure," she answered uncertainly, and I flashed my crooked grin and fell into step beside her.

"So, how's school going?" I asked as we walked.

"Everyone is okay, except for Mike and Lauren," She answered , saying their names as if they were poison.

"Don't worry about them," I told her with a laugh

"Didn't you use to go out with Lauren?" She said with a bitter laugh, and I stopped slightly.

"Yes, I did," I said slowly, "But, I broke up with her. But even while I was dating her, I knew what kind of person she was."

"So, you knew she was a stuck-up, obnoxious snob, and you went out with her anyway?" she asked, as if she didn't believe it and turned to face me. I put a look of guilt and defiance on my face.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of it."

"The why bother going out with someone like that. Someone who hurts people for fun?"

"Why do you care who I date?" I snapped, and she froze, as if she didn't know what to say. Honestly, why does she care. She can't be jealous. Can she?

"Just…just leave me alone," she muttered, going into the classroom. I paused outside the classroom. What was all that about? I wouldn't believe that she was jealous. She couldn't like me. I was some player to her. Maybe she did like me. I walked in, and sat beside her, not saying anything, deep in thought. Well, if Bella liked me, did I like her? Sure, she was different than all the girls here. She didn't take any of my crap, spoke her mind, and let you know if she hated you, actually ate lunch, and appreciated the fine arts of pranking. She made me smile when she smiled, and I had to admit, she was beautiful, sexy, and amazing.

Yeah, I wanted one date, one kiss. But, could I possibly want more with a girl who now seemed to hate me? Could I like Bella Swan?

* * *

**_Okay, I'm going to ask for reviews and for voters for the poll on my profile_**.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After school, I walked out to my car to wait for Alice and Rosalie, who were coming over to my house to get ready. As I leaned against the side of my truck, Edward came out, and I watched him as he talked to Emmett. Why did I get so jealous? I mean, I liked him, but we weren't together, so I had no claim on him. But when I thought about him going out with other girls, Lauren especially, it just made the green monster on my back pop up with a force. I kept my head down as he made his way to the Volvo, which was parked right beside me. I looked up to see him staring at me. We locked gazes, and I could tell he was going to say something, because he opened his mouth, but someone called me and I looked away.

"Bella! Are you ready?" Alice called.

"Yeah," I answered, and I turned back to see Edward getting in his Volvo and driving away. Alice walked over and Rose came too, just stopping to wish Emmett good luck.

"Come on, we only have two hours to get ready!" Rose said, climbing into the passengers' seat.

"Alice, didn't you want to see Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh, I already wished him good luck," she said from the back, and with that we went to my house.

"Wow, Bella, you're house looks the same," Rose said when I pulled up to it.

"Yeah, Charlie was never one for change," I told them. "Well, come on, we have to get ready don't we?" I asked, and they both immediately got excited.

"Okay, Bella, go shower real quick," Alice ordered, and I did, just to make her happy. I walked back to my room wearing my outfit, snug, light blue jeans, and a red shirt with the words _Go Bears_ written on it and tennis shoes.

"Oh, Bella, you look so cute!" they squealed. I grimaced.

"Cute? Not exactly what I was going for," I said. They then got evil grins on their faces.

"Oh, well, we can fix that," Rose said, and then proceeded to dig through her purse. I knew what they were doing.

"Guys, I don't want to wear a lot of make up. Just a little, okay. You know, mascara, eyeliner, some lip gloss…," I said.

"Okay, Bella, we won't go overboard. We swear," Alice, holding up the Girl Scout symbol. And they didn't. They put make up on me, but not enough to wear you could tell. It looked casual enough for a football game, but pretty enough to where I wasn't "cute".

"Thanks, guys, you did really well," I said. They then left to go the own houses to get their own cars. Alice, her brother's Volvo, and Rose, her red BMW. I left soon after them with a quick goodbye to Charlie, and drove to the game, my spirits getting higher by every minute.

* * *

We got there at the same time, and surprisingly found spots together. We got tickets, walked in and found seats on the first row of bleachers. The cheerleaders were doing some warm-up cheers, and Lauren started to glare at me. I smiled sweetly and gave her a wave. The, it was time for the teams to come out. The Wolves came out, met with boo's from out side, and cheers from the other side. Then, our team came out, and the noise was deafening. They flipped a coin at centerfield to see who would go first. We won the toss. Both teams lined up, and then the game started. It was actually pretty exciting. Rose and Alice would squeal every time Emmett or Jasper was hit, and I would find myself doing the same if Edward was tackled. Whenever I did, Rose and Alice smirked at me. By halftime, it was tied fourteen to fourteen. I went to go get us some snacks when I heard a voice behind me.

"So, you go to Forks, huh?" a kid asked, and I turned.

"Nah, I go to your school, I just wore a Forks shirt," I said sarcastically. Hey, don't be mad. This guy was looking at me as if I was a piece of meat.

"You're feisty aren't you?" he asked, and I made a disgusted sound.

"No, I just don't like guys who stare at my chest instead of my face," I said, and he didn't even look embarrassed. What a pig.

"So, I'm Jacob Black," he told me. I continued to stare at him. I sure as hell wasn't going to give him my name.

"Okay, well, bye," I said, grabbing our stuff, and turned to walk off when he grabbed my arm. Big mistake. No guy touched me unless I said he could. I looked at him with awe and disgust.

"Can I get your number?" he asked. I laughed. This should be fun.

"Sure," I said in a flirty voice. "It's nine-one-four, go screw yourself," I snapped, then walked away, and this time he didn't stop me.

"Hey, what took so long? Whoa, what happened?" Alice asked when she saw my face.

"Sorry, I got held-up by some jerk back there," I explained, rolling my eyes. They laughed.

"Awww, look, Alice, Bella's getting hit on…again," Rose said with laugh. I stuck my tongue out at her and they laughed some more. They game was now back on, and both teams scored, though we got a touchdown, and the Wolves didn't. When there was only two minutes left, the Wolves got a touchdown, putting them in the lead. I had a feeling though that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had something up their sleeves. So, it came as no surprise when they managed to pull off an amazing score twenty seconds before it was over. The game was over, we won. I actually had fun. Shocking, I know.

* * *

"Congratulations guys!" Rose and Alice cheered as Emmett and Jasper came out of the locker rooms.

"Thanks," they said together, and picked them up and kissed them. Seeing that they were going to be a while, I turned around and saw Edward flirting with some girl. The jealousy came back. God, what was happening to me? I then saw Jacob Black coming towards me. I groaned, and leaned against the wall. Emmett and Rose were still kissing, and Alice and Jasper were talking, heads close together.

"So, I never did get your name," he said, standing right in front of me.

"That's because I didn't give it," I snapped.

"What, do I have to pay you to tell me? I would pay you to do more," he said, leaning towards me, and I lost it. I closed my eyes, letting him think I was going to let him kiss me, when I was actually grabbing his arm. I turned it so that it made him fall to his knees and cry out in pain.

"Listen here, you obnoxious dickhead, I'm not some slut that will let you in my pants just because you think you're attractive," I said, and now people were staring. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward all had looks of amusement on their faces. "So why you go home, make nice with yourself, and then leave me alone, and I won't break your wrist," I finished my speech with a twist of my hand, twisting his wrist further.

"You little wh-" he started, but I twisted his wrist again, and he screamed. I let go, not wanting to actually break his wrist.

"Have a nice night," I said, then got a round of applause. I smirked and walked out to my truck. Everyone soon came out and offered they praise.

"Bella, Rose, and I need a favor," Alice said pulling me aside as the guys talked about the highlights of the game.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"Well, we want to spend time with Emmett and Jasper…alone," Rose explained tentatively. It took a few seconds, but them it dawned on me.

"Guys, come on!" I said loudly. The guys turned to stare.

"Bella, please," Alice begged.

"I know this is just a trick," I said, pointing a finger at them.

"No, we just want to spend time with them! Please Bella," Rose asked. I heaved a great sigh.

"Fine, but you guys so owe me," I muttered. They squealed happily.

"Thanks Bella!" they said together.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said, and then went off to get Jasper and Emmett. I turned to look at Edward. He was leaning against my truck. "Come on, you're riding with me," told him and walked up to him. He smirked. This should be interesting.

* * *

Silence. That's what filled the car. Neither of us spoke, and that was fine with me. He had insisted on driving my car. Why, I don't know.

"So, I see you had a…uh, visitor after the game," I said, finally breaking the quietness. I noticed that he looked a bit embarrassed now.

"Yeah, her name's Michelle," he muttered.

"Huh…well, she seemed nice," I said politely.

"And that's code for what? "She looked like a slut"?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, it doesn't It meant that she looked nice. You think you know everything," I added under my breath, but he heard me.

"Uh, excuse me, but I think that's it's you who thinks that," he said while changing lanes.

"I don't think that. You're the one who's arrogant," I snapped.

"Arrogant? How can you call me arrogant?" he asked incredulously.

"Easy, you think that all the girls love you, you're overconfident, and think that everyone wants to be you," I told him.

"When in the hell did I ever say _any_ of that bullshit?" he asked.

"You didn't have to. I could just tell," I said, and he looked pissed.

"You call me arrogant, yet you always act like you're so much better than everyone else and that you know everything about everyone!"

"I never act like I'm better than anyone!" I said loudly.

"Mike? Lauren?"

"I can't believe that you're comparing me with that prick and that whore!"

"I'm not, I'm just saying that I know that when you first saw them that you judged them and immediately labeled them as a prick and a whore," he explained, somewhat smugly. "And I know you did the same with me. Let me guess, you even think that you know why I'm a player," he added.

"Yeah, I do," I said, looking at him. His jaw was clenched, and his hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white, and when he looked at me, there was a fire in his eyes.

"Oh, well, then enlighten me. Please, tell_ me_ why I'm a player," he said through his clenched teeth.

"Fine, you asked for it. You were totally in love with this girl," I started, glaring out the windshield. "Then, you caught her cheating on with some guy. No, it was your used-to-be best friend," I finished, and I looked over at him.

"No where near close. And that proves my point. You just admitted that you came up with this story the minute you found out I was a player," he said, and now I clenched my teeth.

"Like you don't think you know everything about me?" I retorted.

"Here, let me take a whack at it. You hate players because you use to date one. He either told you he changed for you, or he told you that he loved you, and you fell for it, only to find out that he was lying and was cheating on you with some girl," he said, and I fought the urge to laugh. I wasn't going to tell him anything about me. He would just use it against me.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself, Edward," I said with a bitter laugh.

"Fine, let's move to the next subject. Why does Lauren keep bringing up your mom?" he asked, and I fought the urge to punch him.

"It's none of your damn business," I told him. He laughed a tight laugh.

"Oh, that's good, like you didn't already tell Alice or Rosalie. Unlike Emmett or Jasper, I know that there's more to the story. You just don't want to tell," he said.

"Why do you even care anyway? I mean, do you have to find out everything about every girl so that you can use it when you use her," I asked, and there was silence again.

"Who even said that I wanted to date you?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"Please, you're Edward Cullen. You want to date me so that you can just say that you've dated Bella Swan," I told him.

"There you go, thinking you know everything again," he muttered, and that set me off.

"Just shut up, Edward! You don't know a damn thing about me, so don't even pretend that you do! You're just an egotistical, big-headed, arrogant jackass who greatest goal in life is to bed as many girls as you possibly can!"

"Will you just stop being an obnoxious bitch for one second!" he snapped, and I froze. No guy had ever called me a bitch before. It would've made me mad, but why did I almost smile when Edward called me one. "Listen, I may be a player, but I'd never just sleep with a girl for fun! I at least though that you would have some respect for me," he said, sounding a bit sad.

"You know what, from now on, let's just pretend that neither one of us exists, alright?" I asked harshly.

"Fine by me," he answered just as harshly. Two minutes later, we parked in front of my house. We both got out, heading separate ways.

"I need my keys," I snapped, realizing that I didn't have them. He turned and tossed them to me. I turned around and began walking to my house.

"Bella?" he called, and I turned around, already pissed off again.

"What?" I asked loudly and savagely.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he asked softly, and I froze. Did he just ask me out on a date? I drew myself up to my full height and took a deep breath.

"Fine!" I snapped, then stormed to my house and shutting the door. Once inside, I leaned against the wall. What in the hell just happened?

* * *

(Edward's POV)

Wow, you could hear a pin drop in this truck. Bella had her arms crossed, looking out her window. I just looked out the windshield.

"So, I see you had a…uh, visitor after the game," she said, breaking the tens silence.

"Yeah, her name's Michelle," I told her

"Huh…well, she seemed nice," she said, but I could tell that she meant something else.

"And that's code for what? "She looked like a slut"?" I asked, and I could picture her rolling her eyes.

"No, it doesn't It meant that she looked nice. You think you know everything," she added quietly, as if she didn't want me to hear.

"Uh, excuse me, but I think that's it's you who thinks that," I explained while I changed lanes.

"I don't think that. You're the one who's arrogant," she snapped.

"Arrogant? How can you call me arrogant?" I asked incredulously.

"Easy, you think that all the girls love you, you're overconfident, and think that everyone wants to be you," she explained.

"When in the hell did I ever say _any_ of that bullshit?" I asked loudly. She then said how I didn't have to. From then on, it was a snapping contest between us. But, instead of me getting mad at Bella, I actually seemed to like how she stood up to me.

"Will you just stop being an obnoxious bitch for one second!" I snapped after she said I wanted to sleep with as many girls as possible. That had made me mad. But, I found something interesting. She hadn't dates a player. So, I was wrong about that, but I didn't say that aloud, although she already knew that. And I still hadn't found out anything about her mother, though I now knew that Rose and Alice knew. "Listen, I may be a player, but I'd never just sleep with a girl for fun! I at least though that you would have some respect for me," I explained, a bit upset. I thought that she would think more of me.

"You know what, from now on, let's just pretend that neither one of us exists, alright?" she said angrily.

"Fine by me," I replied. A few minutes later, I parked in front of her house. We started to walk separate ways when she called me back.

"I need my keys," she snapped, and I'd forgotten that I'd had them. I turned and tossed them to her. I walked a bit more when something came over me, and I did something that neither of us expected me to do, I'm sure.

"Bella?" I called, and she turned to face me, looking angry again.

"What?" she practically yelled

"Do you want to go out with me?" I asked quietly, and she froze for a second. Then, she straightened herself out and took a full breath.

"Fine!" she shouted, and then walked to her house and slammed the door. I made my way slowly to my house and to my room. What in the hell just happened?

* * *

**_Reviews and votes on my poll please! Time is almost up, but I hope you guys know that it's refering to my story, not the actual Twilight series. Thanks for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I went upstairs and took a shower as though in a trance. Did he…did I…did we…What? One minute, we were yelling at each other, and now we have a date. Oh, this wonderful world we live in. Did I even want to go out with him? I knew I liked him, sure, but did I want to date him? I knew what he was. What he did to girls. But, some part of me must've wanted to go out with because I did agree to it. Needless to say, I didn't have the world's best sleep that night.

When I woke up on Monday, I was nervous. How was I supposed to act around Edward? It was just one date. But, were we dating now, or are we just suppose to act like it never happened? Damn him for making me confused. But, just because I was confused didn't mean I couldn't, or wouldn't have any fun. I walked to my closet with mischievous smirk on my face. Edward would never know what hit him…

I pulled up to the school, looking in my mirror for the last time. It was perfect timing, actually. Just as I was done, Edward and Alice pulled in. I smirked again and got out of my car, fixing my outfit. Almost every guy turned to look at me. As Edward got out of his car and saw me, his jaw dropped. I couldn't blame him. I was wearing a pair of tight, dark blue jeans that had holes in the knees, a black, corset-style top that had straps, and a pair of black, leather ballet flats. My hair was curly, and my make up was perfect. Smoky charcoal around the eyes and black eye-liner, a small amount of blush, and some lip-gloss.

"Damn, Bella, you look hot!" Alice exclaimed, coming up to me.

"Yeah, well, I felt like dressing up today. I don't look slutty, do I?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"No, you look amazing!" Alice said, pulling on my arm towards the front doors where Rosalie was. Every eye followed me.

"Bella, oh my God! The number of dreams you'll give boys today!" Rose said as we approached.

"Well, I only live to serve," I said, laughing at the end.

"Wait, this wouldn't have to do anything with your date with Edward, would it?" Alice asked with an eyebrow raised. I gasped.

"How did you find out about it? Did Edward tell you?" I demanded while Rose shrieked.

"You have a date with Edward? Oh, you have to let Alice and me get you ready!" she said while jumping up and down.

"I don't even know when it is! Now, Alice, how did you find out about it?" I asked once again.

"I heard you guys last night. You weren't exactly quiet, you know," she explained.

"So, you heard him ask me, and heard me say yes?" I asked weakly.

"Well, actually, I heard you yell "fine" and then slam your door," she replied.

"Oh, well, that explains it," I muttered.

"Bella, I want to hear all about it! You have to tell us!" Rose yelled, causing several people to look at us, and also causing several boys' eyes to look at me.

"God, have these boys never seen a girl before?" I asked.

"Well, Bella, the only girls who dress like that are Lauren and Jessica, but they look like sluts, but you look beautiful and sexy, and in now way look like they do," Alice explained, and I felt a little better. I knew they wanted to hear the story, but the bell rang at that moment, so I couldn't tell them.

"I'll you the story at lunch!" I called as I walked to my first class. Then I realized that I had this class with Mike. Oh, this should be fun. I sat down, ignoring the looks of lust from the boys, and the looks of jealousy from the girls. I tried to pay attention, but once again, I hate math. I guess if I wanted to be a lawyer, I had to have it. I doodled until the end of class, the rushed to my next one. I managed to make it through all my classes until lunch. I was actually excited to Edward. I wanted to know what his reaction to my outfit was. I was the fist one there. I ate my lunch, waiting until everyone got there. I didn't have to wait long.

"Dear God, Bella, if I didn't have Rose…," Emmett trailed off, and Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"Why, thanks, Emmett," I said dryly.

"Can you blame him? Bella, you look…," Jasper said, sitting down beside Emmett. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you guys never seen a girl before?" I asked again.

"Not one who looks quite as beautiful as you do," Edward murmured in my ear as he sat down beside me. I blushed again. Damn him for making me blush. Rose and Alice smirked. Alice got a mischievous look on her face.

"So, Bella, when's your date with Edward?" she asked, and the reaction was funny. Emmett choked on his food and Jasper spit out his water. It just so happens the Lauren was walking by, heard Alice, and gasped so loudly it sounded like a cat with a fur ball. I glared at Alice while Rose patted Emmett on the back.

"You're going out with Edward?" Jasper asked incredulously while wiping off his shirt.

"Yes, Jasper, I'm going on a date with Edward," I answered, and looked at Edward, who seemed surprised by my statement. "What?" I asked him.

"I just didn't think that you would want anyone to know," he muttered.

"Why not? It's a date. So what if I called you a jackass? Some," I said with a sly look in Rose's direction, "Would call it chemistry. But, It's just one date right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, just one date," he replied. I turned to look at the table, who had been following our conversation with rapt attention.

"Guys, it's not like I agreed to bear his children," I said, picking up my sandwich. "We didn't even say when say _when_ we were going out," I told them, taking a bite out of my food.

"We could all go out together," Alice said cheerfully.

"Alice, I think Bella just wants it to be the two of us without your and Rose's interrogating," he explained. I nodded in agreement.

"But, if it will make you feel better, you can help me get ready," I said once I noticed their downcast expression. They immediately perked up. Then I though of something. "Wait, where are we going?" I asked, turning to face Edward.

"It's a surprise," he said, and I opened my mouth to protest when he cut me off. "And yes, I remember that you hate surprises, but too bad. If you want to know what to wear, it'll be casual," he explained, but I was still in a surprised stupor. He remembered that I didn't like surprises. That was so…sweet. Just then, Lauren came up to me. I was not in the mood for this. But I stood up anyway.

"Nice outfit Swan," she sneered. "Did your mom help you pick it out?" she asked, and my temper flared.

"No, she didn't actually," I said, then added, "But, I'm assuming that _your_ mother taught you how to stand on a street corner?" And as I finished, everyone at my table burst into laughter. It took Lauren a second to get it.

"You bitch!" she screamed. I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot here.

"Yes, well, I'd rather be a bitch than a whore like you, because bitches are known for _what_ they do, while whores are simply known for _who_ they do," I said, then sat down. She was fuming. Not that I could blame her. But her, she's the one who started this whole thing. Edward laughed and threw his arm around my neck. I leaned into him. Wait, what? I…but we…I mean…Oh, what the hell? I was already going on a date with him. It's not like we're getting married. He seemed surprised by my actions, but didn't comment. Lauren had stormed off, probably to go give Mike a blowjob.

"Bella…I love it when you tell off Lauren," Emmett said between howls off laughter.

"I'm glad I could be of service," I said. I left the table when the bell rang and Edward joined me.

"So, you're serious about going out with me?" he asked. I turned to look at him. He looked a little, dare I say, vulnerable.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well, the way you answered me, and we've been fighting, I didn't know if you just said it," he explained, looking down at the ground. I felt some emotion stir in me. I must say, Vulnerable Edward is one of my new favorite things. I lifted up his face with my finger and looked into his bright, green eyes.

"You never did say when we're going out," I told him, and he smiled.

"I figured we could go…tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Now, walk me to class," I commanded, and he laughed, but wrapped his arm around my waist anyway. This was happening a little too fast, but hey, I guess we both realized it would happen anyways. I would have to be careful, though. I didn't want to get my heart broken, which is why I usually never let people in. I don't know if I can trust Edward, but hey, we could be like for now. I sat in Biology, doodling on my notebook, watching Edward out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to be watching too, and I tried to keep down my giddiness. What was happening to me? I just agreed to go _one_ date with him, and now he has me acting like we're getting married. It was one date, right? Nothing had to happen. I liked him, sure, but he was probably just going out with me just to brag about it. Or did he? Could Edward Cullen, player of the school, all-around arrogant jackass, like me, Bella Swan, resident hardhead, and troublemaker? Could he really like me?

* * *

(Edward's POV)

Man, it was the longest weekend of my life. Why didn't I just walk across the street and talk to her, you might ask? Well, I was half-thinking it was a dream, half-thinking that Bella didn't mean it, and that she never wanted to see or speak to me again. So, I settled until Monday to be able to speak to her. But, when I saw her in the parking lot Monday morning, I couldn't speak. Or move. Or think. My God, Bella looked…sexy. But it was more than that. She also looked beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, and a plethora of other things. She was the only girl, besides possibly Rose and Alice, who could wear that type of shirt and pull it off. Any other girl who would wear it would look like a whore.

But maybe it's because she _knew_ she didn't look like a whore that made her not look like one. All I could do was stare, much like the other males in the school, as she walked over to Rose with Alice. Emmett and Jasper walked over to me, clearly dazed.

"Is that…that can't be Bella," Jasper said disbelievingly.

"Oh, trust me, that's Bella," I said, not taking my eyes off her as the three of them walked inside. "Jasper, you're dating my sister!" I said once I realized that he too, was watching her. He didn't look apologetic. Not that I could blame him.

"Oh please, you were drooling," he pointed out. Emmett still hadn't spoken. He was most likely picturing Rose wearing something like that. "Emmett! Dude, its Bella!" Jasper exclaimed loudly, and Emmett broke out of his reverie.

"We take this to the grave," he said seriously, and we nodded. We weren't going to rat on each other. I said be and walked to my first class. How could one girl have this effect on me? Then, it occurred to me. She was doing this on purpose. She was trying to torture me. Maybe she didn't want to go out. That made me a little depressed. But why? I mean, I liked her, sure, but why did I have to be this upset when she didn't want to date me. _Maybe you more than like her_, a voice in my head though. What? Pfft, I like Bella Swan. Nothing more…I think.

* * *

I walked lunch, seeing that Bella was already there, and blushing from what I could tell. Seems like Emmett and Jasper must've said something to her.

"Have you guys never seen a girl before?" I heard her ask.

"Not one who looks quite as beautiful as you do," I whispered in her ear as I sat down beside her. She blushed. Ha, I could make her blush.

"So, Bella, when's your date with Edward?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face. Everyone, Bella included, seemed to be smirking a lot lately. As she said this, Emmett choked, Jasper spit out his water, and Lauren, who was walking by the table, gasped so that it sounded like a dying cat.

"You're going out with Edward?" Jasper asked as he wiped off water from hi shirt.

"Yes, Jasper, I'm going on a date with Edward," she answered, and I felt shock go over my face. She actually meant it? She then looked over at me. "What?" she asked.

"I just didn't think that you would want anyone to know," I said quietly

"Why not? It's a date. So what if I called you a jackass? Some," she told me, with a strange look at Rose, "Would call it chemistry. But, It's just one date right?" she confirmed, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just one date," I answered. She then looked back at the group who had been listening to our conversation closely.

"Guys, it's not like I agreed to bear his children," she told them, picking up her sandwich. "We didn't even say when say _when_ we were going out," she said, and I realized she was right.

"We could all go out together," Alice said cheerfully.

"Alice, I think Bella just wants it to be the two of us without your and Rose's interrogating," I said, and Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"But, if it will make you feel better, you can help me get ready," she said once she noticed that they looked sadder. "Wait, where are we going?" she asked as she turned towards me.

"It's a surprise," I said, but when she opened her mouth to say something, I cut her off. "And yes, I remember that you hate surprises, but too bad. If you want to know what to wear, it'll be casual," I explained, and she seemed surprised that I remembered. Then, Lauren Mallory walked up to the table. What is it with this girl? What's he issue with Bella?

"Nice outfit Swan," she sneered. "Did your mom help you pick it out?" she asked, and Bella's face got red. Not from embarrassment, but from anger.

"No, she didn't actually," she said, but the added, "But, I'm assuming that _your_ mother taught you how to stand on a street corner?" As she said this, everyone at our table burst into laughter. It took Lauren a moment to get it, but when she did, she looked pissed.

"You bitch!" she screamed. Bella seemed undisturbed.

"Yes, well, I'd rather be a bitch than a whore like you, because bitches are known for _what_ they do, while whores are simply known for _who_ they do," she told her, then sat down, completely ignoring the now fuming Lauren, who turned on her heel and stomped away. I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders, expecting her to playfully shove it off, but was surprised when she actually leaned into me.

"Bella…I love it when you tell off Lauren," Emmett said while his laughter boomed through the whole cafeteria.

"I'm glad I could be of service," she said with a smirk. She left the table when the bell rang and I ran after her.

"So, you're serious about going out with me?" I asked, and she looked at me, and something in her expression changed. I was feeling…vulnerable. Not a lot of girls had turned me down before, so I wasn't exactly prepared if she said no.

"Yeah, I am. I mean, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, and I looked at the ground

"Well, the way you answered me, and we've been fighting, I didn't know if you just said it," I told her, still staring at the ground that I now found fascinating. She then lifted up my chin with her hand

"You never did say when we're going out," when she said those words, I smiled.

"I figured we could go…tomorrow?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Now, walk me to class," she ordered, but I laughed and wrapped my arm around her waist. Maybe this was going fast. But, I think that we both knew that it was going to happen eventually. I had my one date with Bella Swan now. But one question kept bugging me. Could I want more?

* * *

**_Reviews! Oh, I should say that if I do make Bella and Edward sleep together, there will be no lemons! Go vote please!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

I was a bit nervous as I drove home. What was I going to tell Charlie? I mean, I had dated a few guys in Phoenix, but I wasn't living with him then, so, he didn't have to do the whole "take care of my baby girl" thing. Plus, he hadn't even seen what I wore to school today, because of the fact that he leaves before me. But, I went home, did my homework, and was cooking dinner when he came home.

"Bells?" he called.

"In the kitchen!" I answered. He came in, and froze when he saw what I was wearing.

"You wore that to school?" he asked in shocked voice.

"I felt like dressing up," I said nonchalantly.

"Bella, that's more like dressing down," he said with a laugh. Well, he was taking this better than I thought he would. He turned to go watch a sports game when I called him back.

"Hey Dad?" I called and he walked back into the kitchen. I stopped for a second and faced him. He must've sensed it was something big.

"Yeah, Bella, what is it?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Well, you see, I kind of have a…date…tomorrow," I said, looking up at his face. He seemed surprised.

"With who?" he asked, and I could tell that he was turning from Charlie Swan, dad, to Charlie Swan, Chief Police of Forks.

"Edward Cullen. You remember him. I used to hang out with him, his sister, Alice, the Hales, and Emmett McCarty?" I explained.

"Edward Cullen causes a lot of…trouble at the school, Bella," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, so do I. Look, you know his parents. Carlisle and Esme are like my second parents."

"Well, I guess. Just be careful, Bells," he said, and I smiled and hugged him.

"I will Dad. After all, I am a cop's daughter," I said with a wink. He laughed and went to go watch them game. That wasn't so bad. At least he won't be cleaning his gun when Edward comes tomorrow. I hope.

* * *

School the next day was pretty normal, other than the glares I got from not just Lauren, but all the other girls as well. It was just one date! Now, Rose, Alice and I were at my house, trying to get me ready for my date.

"Guys! I still have two hours!" I said loudly, and they flashed me incredulous looks.

"We know, but perfection takes time, Bella. We want you to look perfect," Rose said patiently. "Now, go take a shower!" she ordered. I sighed and did as she commanded. Guys are lucky. They don't have to go through all this crap just for a date.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

"Edward! Quite being a pansy-ass and man up! You're not a girl!" Emmett yelled as we gathered in my room two hours before my date with Bella.

"I know, Emmett, but Bella is special. I wasn't even sure that she wanted to come on this date in the first place! I want to make sure that everything is perfect," I explained. Jasper looked up from the book he was reading.

"What do you mean, "I wasn't even sure she wanted to come on this date"?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I never did tell you how I asked her out, did I?" I asked sheepishly. They would get a kick out of this one.

"Oh please, do tell," Emmett said, grinning stupidly.

"Well…it started after the game," I started, and then continued to tell them the story about how I "charmed" her into going out with me. "And then she yelled "fine", walked into her house and slammed the door," I finished, and they were quiet. For about three seconds. Then, they started to laugh. Loudly. After about five minutes of laughing, Jasper sat up, tears streaming down his face.

"You actually called her a bitch? And she didn't do anything?" he asked, gasping for air.

"Yeah, I was surprised she didn't castrate me," I admitted.

"Yeah, man, so am I," Emmett said. I looked at the clock. An hour to go.

"So, what do you think that they're doing to Bella over there?" Jasper asked, nodding his head towards Bella's house. Emmett shrugged.

"I don't know, but it can't be worse than what Edward's going through."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"Ow, Jesus, Alice! Do you want to kill me?" I asked as she waxed my legs. I don't know why she was doing it. I had just shaved.

"Beauty is pain, Bella," she said as she ripped off another sheet. I winced.

"Bella, seriously, have you ever waxed before?" Rose asked.

"No, I just use a razor," I said, then cried out as Alice ripped again.

"Well, waxing is better because it actually gets up the roots," Alice said. She ripped off one more time, and then said, "There, you're done. They should stay smooth for at least tow weeks." I looked at my legs. Okay, it didn't look too bad.

"Okay, now we do your hair and make-up," Rose said, plugging in a curling iron. I sighed again and sat down…This would take forever.

"Okay, Bella, you can look now," Alice said, and I did. Then I gasped. That couldn't be me. I'm not trying to brag, but I knew I was pretty. But this person looked…stunning.

"Wow, thanks guys," I muttered, and they giggled.

"Now, time for the outfit!" Rose said, and then went downstairs.

"Um, Alice, my closet is right here," I said confusedly, pointing to my closet three feet away.

"Oh, we know, we just got you a new dress," she said. I was about to said something when she interrupted me. "I know, you hate people buying things for you, but come on! Just be excited. It's perfect! It's not too dressy, but casual enough that you'll look beautiful. Well, more beautiful than you do now," she added. And I just grinned. Rose came back up with a dress.

"Rose," I breathed, "It's perfect…"

* * *

(Edward's POV)

"Good luck, man," Emmett said as he left, patting me on the back.

"Yeah, just…be…yourself," Jasper said, looking unsure of the statement. I then saw Rose and Alice leaving Bella's place. What had taken them so long? I said a quick goodbye to my parents and then walked across the street to Bella's place. I had parked my Volvo there after school, as per her instructions. _"I mean, you're just going to be picking me up right. Why drive your Volvo thirty feet?"_ She had a good point. As I rang the doorbell, I tried to calm my nerves. But as eh opened the door, I didn't have to worry. The only thing that I could possibly think about was how beautiful she looked.

Bell wore minimal make-up, making her look ravishing. Not that she would need much anyway to accomplish that feat. They eye shadow brought out her deep brown eyes, making them have more depth to them than before. And the dress…the dress was a deep, midnight blue, had spaghetti straps, went down to her knees, and was made of floaty material. As I looked at her face again, I seemed to notice that she was looking at me in the same manor. She then shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts.

"Ar-are you ready?" I stuttered. Great going, Edward.

"Uh, ye-yeah," she stuttered, and grabbed a small purse and then locked up her house. I walked her to my car, and opened the passenger door. She seemed surprised by that, and I grinned. I couldn't figure out why I was so nervous. I had been on dates before, but why did Bella make me this way? I tried to think of it as just another date, but I knew I couldn't. Bella, as I've said many time before, wasn't like any of the other girls I had dated. So, this date shouldn't be like those. Plus, the surprise was what I had planned after our dinner. I got in the car and started it. A familiar tune came pouring into the speakers.

"Claire de Lune?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," I said, looking over at her.

"I like it too," she said softly. I grabbed her left hand and brought it up to my mouth to kiss. She smiled.

"You look lovely, stunning, beautiful, ravishing, gorgeous, and a hundred other words tonight," I told her, and she blushed.

"You look very handsome yourself," she said, looking at my black pants, and deep green button up shirt, and smiled again. From then on, it was comfortable silence I knew the conversation would start at dinner. As I drove to Port Angeles, I didn't let go of her hand, and she either didn't notice, or didn't mind, for which I was glad. I loved the electric feeling that was created when my hand touched hers. We arrived at the restaurant, _Le Bella Italia_, and I once again walked to Bella's side and offered her my hand. She smiled and I led her inside. The host sat us down at a table and handed us menus. As she left, Bella scoffed.

"What?" I asker perplexed.

"Did you not notice it?" she asked looking up at me. I shook my head. "That woman was practically drooling on you," she told me and I laughed.

"I was too busy staring at you," I said, and she blushed again. The waitress came and took our orders.

"So, this is the surprise?" she asked.

"No, the surprise is what's after dinner," I said, and she looked intrigues. It was a good look for her. "How about we make a deal?" I asked when something stuck me.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll tell you why I'm a player, and you tell me…," I said, but trailed off. I wanted to know why she hated players. But, I decided to pick something else. "You tell me why Lauren keeps bringing up your mother," I finished, and she thought about it for a minute, and I could tell that she was weighing the pros and cons.

"Deal," she said finally as the food arrived. We had both ordered the mushroom ravioli. It was actually quite good.

"So, I'll go first, shall I?" I said after a few moments of silence. She nodded and looked at me. "Well, it's actually quite simple, really. I just don't…want to get too involved with a girl unless I know that it's going to last. Why give myself the heartache," I said, and she seemed…angry.

"So, you use girls for your own enjoyment, not thinking about their feelings, until you meet the right girl. What if you never meet her, Edward?" she asked.

"I never said that I disregarded their feelings," I told her, growing angry myself.

"Edward, you use them and then leave them!"

"I just haven't met the right girl yet," I muttered. Then I noticed that she looked more than angry, she looked hurt.

"So, I'm just a bump on the road, huh? Just another girl that wound up in Edward Cullen's black book," she said, so quietly that I wasn't sure that I was suppose to hear.

"First of all, I don't have a little black book," I said. I wasn't going to tell her about the list. "Second of all, you're the one who said that it was only one date," I pointed out to her. She was still for a moment.

"You're right. This is just one date," she said, then continued to eat. Idiocy, thy name is Edward. I shouldn't have told her that.

"My parents didn't agree on the divorce exactly," she said suddenly, and I looked up, startled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"We had a deal, remember? Anyway, the truth is that my mom left my dad. I didn't tell you all because here, it was big deal to everyone, since they respected Charlie so much. I didn't want to hear you guys bash on my mom," she said.

"Why would we say anything about your mother?" I asked. People left people all the time in marriages.

"Because everyone else was. They all assumed that she was some gold-digging whore who just used my father for his money, the left him for someone richer," she explained. "When, in actuality, both my parents were well off, so my mom didn't need his money. They were both unhappy, and they knew it was for the best. My dad got over it, and is happier now, as is my mom. People here, though, are still hung-up on it." I felt sympathy for her.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go through that," I said, reaching over and grabbing her hand. It seemed that our previous fight was forgotten. When we were done, we walked to my car, and I took her to the surprise. It was the first time I was ever showing it to anyone…

* * *

(Bella's POV)

When Edward picked me up, I almost gasped. He looked so…sexy, handsome, and beautiful. I blushed as he called me those things, minus the handsome. He took me to a restaurant, where I had my heart ripped out again.

"So, I'm just a bump on the road, huh? Just another girl that wound up in Edward Cullen's black book," I said after he explained his reasoning behind his motives. That had hurt. Did I mean so little to him?

"First of all, I don't have a little black book," he said, then added, "Second of all, you're the one who said that it was only one date," he pointed out, and I knew he had me. But still, it hurt. Suddenly, I found myself telling him about my parents. He didn't say anything about my mom, which I found even more sexy. When he grabbed my hand for the second time, I felt the same jolt. After he led me to his car, it was silence. But, comfortable silence. I had almost forgotten about the surprise. When he pulled up the edge of the woods, I was confused, and I looked at him questioningly.

"You're the first person that I've ever shown this to. I think I'm the only person who knows about it," he said, then without further word, led me into the woods and we started to walk. Thankfully, I didn't trip. After about thirty minutes of walking, he stepped behind me and placed his hands over my eyes.

"What-" I started but he cut me off.

"I don't want you to see just yet," he said. He walked behind me, slowly leading me to the place. I felt him stop and then I heard him take a deep breath and he removed his hands. I gasped.

He had led me to a circular meadow, lined by trees, and filled with soft, lush grass and beautiful wildflowers. You could hear a stream flowing nearby. You could clearly see the stars and moon above. Overall, it was breathtaking. I walked further in and I cold feel his eyes on me, but I didn't turn around. I simply stood there, taking it in.

"You're beautiful," he said softly, and I was stunned at all the emotion in those tow words.

"Thank you for showing me," I said, turning to face him. His eyes smoldered, and I was shocked to see them so full of hidden emotions. H walked up to me, and took my hand and we simply gazed into each other's eyes, not saying anything. I realized I wasn't breathing and took in a shuddering breath. That seemed to wake him of his trance and he smiled softly.

"I should get you home," he said, and started to pull me along to his car. We drove home, not speaking a word, the car full with emotion. But I couldn't exactly figure out what emotion it was. We got home mush quicker than I had anticipated. He parked in his driveway and walked me to my door.

"Thank you, Edward. For tonight," I said sincerely, and then reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out with me," he said with a laugh. I laughed along too. He suddenly got a look on his face, and then slowly bent his head towards mine. I knew what he wanted. And I was going to give it to him. I stood up and kissed his lips softly with my own. I was shocked with the outcome. I thought that the handholding was electrifying. But this kiss was…mind-blowing. I gasped when his lips met mine. I pulled away suddenly with a dazed look on my face. His face held the same shock. I needed to kiss him again. Then, without bothering to silently ask for approval, I reached up and crashed my lips to his. He seemed read, however, and wrapped his arms around my waist and I threw mine around his neck and crushed myself to him. I had no idea what had come over me. I just knew that I needed this with him. I knew that I couldn't be his friend. He pressed me against the side of my house and broke away, putting his forehead against mine. We were both breathing heavily.

"I should go home," he said, and I nodded. I couldn't be near him right now without wanting to attack his lips again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, then pecked his lips gently. I walked inside, said a brief goodnight to Charlie, then went upstairs, all through a daze. I touched my lips, and could still feel them tingling. I changed, putting on a pair of shorts and a tank top, and went to sleep. That night, my dreams were filled with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**_Reviews! Oh, I know that some of you are anxious for the summary part to come in, but don't worry it will. I'm choosing between two places as to where to put it in. Also, if I do make Bella and Edward sleep together, it won't be until the end. That's all! I hope you enjoyed their date!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I was slightly nervous, again, about school the next day. How was I suppose to act around Edward? I know we agreed it was one date, and it hurt that that's all that I was to him, but man, that kiss was amazing. The best one I've ever had. It was like every single one of my nerves was on fire, it was that good. But, as my alarm went off, I decided that I would just act normal. I could do that. So, I picked out an outfit, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, and went to school. The Volvo was there, and Alice was waiting for me.

"Bella, oh my God, that kiss was hot!" she said when I stepped out of my truck. I froze. How did she…?

"How did you see that?" I asked.

"I was using binoculars, duh," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

"You spied on me?" I whisper-shouted.

"Oh please, I knew you wouldn't have told me, so I had to find out how it ended. And let me tell you, it seemed like it ended pretty well," she said with smirk on her face. "So, when are you going out again?" she asked.

"Never, as far as I know," I told her, and she looked confused and sad.

"But, that kiss…" she trailed off.

"Look, Alice, we both agreed it was one date. Come on, lets' go," I said, pulling her towards the school. We walked inside toward our lockers, but stopped dead when we saw something. Edward. Kissing a girl. Michelle. Rage, jealousy, and sadness welled up in. Wait, what? Why? It was one date. Alice saw it too, but she just looked mad.

"That little…," she said, muttering under her breath. By this time, Edward had looked up and saw me.

"You know what, Alice, I left something in my truck," I said quickly, and then ran outside and towards my truck. I heard him calling me, but ignored it. Why should I be mad? It wasn't like we were dating. But…did I want to be his girlfriend? I was interrupted out of my thoughts as he grabbed my elbow and spun me around to face him. Man, he was fast.

"Bella, please, I need to say something," he pleaded. He released my elbow and I crossed my arm over my chest.

"Well, go ahead, say it," I said, harsher than what I meant to.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he said, and My eyes popped wide open with surprised. Did he just…?

"What? Edward, what are you talking about? I asked.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Bella," he said earnestly. I scoffed.

"Look, Edward, last night was…amazing. But you said yourself that you're not going to get too involved with anyone unless you know it's real. I'm not going to be your girlfriend for just a few weeks. It'll be pointless because we both know it would end. Plus, we both agreed that it was only one date," I explained.

"Bella, that may have been what I wanted before…but now I want more than just one date. I want the real thing with you," he said, and I refused to let my heart melt.

"No, Edward, we both know that it'll end…I won't go through that," I said, and turned away. Once again, he grabbed my elbow and spun me around to face him. There were several emotions in his eyes. Determination, hurt, and dare I say…love? What? No, Edward Cullen couldn't possibly love me. It…wasn't possible.

"Bella," he said, looking deep into my eyes. "I love you." Correction. Not _probable_.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I woke up the next morning, confused about how I was suppose to act today. I mean, I got what I wanted. One date, one kiss. Just then, Alice barged into my room.

"Damn Edward, that was some kiss you gave Bella," she said as she picked out something for me to wear. I shot up.

"How did you see…ALICE! I told you to stop spying on me!" I yelled. She was quite unfazed.

"Like you or Bella would ever tell me," she said, throwing some clothes on my bed. "Now, when are you going out again?"

"Probably never," I muttered, getting up.

"What do you mean?" she said, spinning around to face me.

"We both agreed that it was one date," I said, shrugging my shoulders. She looked at me skeptically.

"I know you want more," she said, and I gave her a look.

"Alice, quite messing around. I got what I wanted," I told her. She was quiet for a minute. Then, suddenly she screamed.

"AHHHHHHH!" She yelled, and I flinched.

"God, Alice, what is wrong with you?" I asked harshly.

"You love her!" she said in awe. My eyes bugged out of my head.

"What…no, I don't. I don't…love her," I said unconvincingly.

"Whatever, Edward, you'll soon see that I'm right," she said whilst smirking and walked out. Was she mental? I didn't love Bella. No, I didn't. So, maybe I wanted another date. Did that mean that I loved her? No, it didn't. I did not love Bella Swan…I think.

* * *

I drove to school quickly, not wanting to see Bella. Not that I didn't want to see her, I just didn't know how to act. I got out and walked quickly to my locker, but was soon joined by Michelle.

"Hey," she purred.

"Hey," I replied, leaning against my now closed locker. We stood there and talked for a bit. Then she suddenly leaned up and kissed me. It felt…wrong. It was nothing like Bella's. For some reason, I started to imagine that I was kissing her, and then I pulled away and grinned. Not because of the kiss. But because Alice was right. I was in love with Bella Swan. I saw her walking away quickly and I started to run after her. I had to tell her. I wanted more. So much more with her. I finally caught up with her and spun her to face me.

"Bella, please, I need to say something," I begged and as I dropped her arm, she crossed them over he chest.

"Well, go ahead, say it," she snapped.

"I want you to be my girlfriend," I said, and she froze with shock and surprise.

"What? Edward, what are you talking about? She asked

"I want you to be my girlfriend, Bella," I said sincerely, and she laughed. Well, that hurt.

"Look, Edward, last night was…amazing. But you said yourself that you're not going to get too involved with anyone unless you know it's real. I'm not going to be your girlfriend for just a few weeks. It'll be pointless because we both know it would end. Plus, we both agreed that it was only one date," she said, and I knew that she didn't believe me. But I had to convince her.

"Bella, that may have been what I wanted before…but now I want more than just one date. I want the real thing with you," I said, and I saw something in her eyes.

"No, Edward, we both know that it'll end…I won't go through that," she said. It was silent for a moment while she stared into my eyes. I had to tell her. Now

"Bella," I told her, looking deep into my eyes. "I love you."

* * *

(Bella's POV)

No! He can't say that! I don't want him to love me! Because then I'll fall for him, and he'll hurt me. I've learned that if you love someone, it's giving them the power to break your heart. I can't, won't, go through that again. Plus, he could just be saying it to get me to be hid girlfriend. How do I know if he means it?

"What did you say?" I asked, somewhat breathlessly. He took my face between his hands and leaned down to kiss me. I needed to stop this! I can't fall in love! If you love someone, they just hurt you! But…kissing Edward felt so…right. I felt safe when I was in his arms, like he could protect me from anything and everything.

"Bella, I love you. I want more than last night. I want forever with you," he said, sincerity coming through every word. I blinked away tears.

"How do I know you're not just saying this? That you're just saying this so that I'll be your girlfriend?" I asked, and he actually looked mad.

"How could you think I would lie about something like this?" he demanded, his hands dropping to his side and clenching into fists.

"How, Edward? Because I know what you do! Look, I've seen what players do. How can I trust you? Hoe do I know that these aren't just words to you?" I asked, and just stared at me.

"I thought you were finally getting past that. I thought that you understood my reasoning," he said quietly.

"Just because I understand doesn't mean that I agree," I told him, leaning against my truck. He ran his hand through his hair, making it even messier.

"Bella, please believe me when I say I love you. You have to know that!" he yelled.

"But I can't! Edward, how can I believe anything you say?" I yelled back. For a moment, he looked hurt.

"I've never, ever lied to you, Bella. Not once. Every single thing I've told since you came back has been true," he said, but I couldn't believe him.

"How can I believe you?" I asked again, this time in whisper.

"You want me to prove my love to you? Fine, I will. I love how you blush when you're embarrassed. I love how you bit your lip when you're nervous. I love how you don't take any of my shit like the other girls; I love how you speak your mind. I love how you actually eat lunch, and have an appetite as big as Emmett's. I love your big, warm, brown eyes, your smile, and your sarcastic, bitchy remarks. But mostly, Bella, I just love you. I love anything and everything about you." I listened to him in shocked stupor. He was being so…sweet. And caring. And…sexy. He looked at me, a fierce emotion in his eyes that I've never seen before. Could he…did he really love me?

"You love me?" I asked in soft wonderment.

"I love you," he said, and walked up to me. He took my face in his hands once again. "Bella, you are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever," he said, and then kissed me softly. I could feel the love in this kiss. But it was wrong! I couldn't love him. I couldn't ever love anyone again. Not since _he_ broke my heart. I couldn't let Edward do this. But, when he kissed me, I forgot everything. Maybe I could date him. I could, and get close to him, but not too close. I wouldn't let him in all the way, but I could let him in somewhat. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay," I whispered, "Okay," I added more loudly. "But, don't you dare hurt me, Edward Anthony Cullen," I threatened, and he laughed.

"Bella, I swear I won't hurt you," he promised, and then kissed me again, this time harder. And I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist tightly. He pinned me in between my truck and his hard chest. When I had to breathe, he moved down to my neck and began to kiss there. When I caught my breath, he moved his lips back to mine and kissed me more fiercely. I pulled away, not wanting to be later then we already were.

"Edward, stop," I said, trying to sound forceful, but really just sounding weak.

"Come on, we can miss first period," he said, kissing my neck again.

"Charlie is Chief, remember? He'll find out that I missed, then that you missed and put two and two together. I want to tell him myself that you're my boyfriend," and with those words he froze and looked up at me, love shining in his eyes.

"You're going to introduce me?" he asked. "As your boyfriend?"

"Um, duh. I mean, that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. They introduce them to each other's parents," I said, and he chuckled.

"Bella, love, I've already met your father. One several occasions," he laughed and I glared at him.

"I know. But he knew you as Edward Cullen, prankster. I want him to know you as Edward Cullen, my boyfriend," I explained. He kissed me again.

"It's so sexy when you call me your boyfriend," he murmured against my lips. I smiled.

"Well, that's what you are, silly," I said while smacking him lightly on the back of the head.

"I'm kind of afraid to re-meet your father under the circumstances. I mean, he does own a gun."

"Edward, Charlie's never even used it before on the job."

"_On the job_. So what, he's killed your other boyfriends?"

"Um, I was living in Phoenix for the past seventeen years, remember? He didn't have to deal with me dating. Plus, I'm sure you'll do fine," I said, pushing him away and grabbing my backpack. He grabbed his too and then wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I suppose. Hey, we're not even late yet!" he added, and I laughed. We walked to school like that. His arm around my waist and me leaning into him. When we got there, the bell rang and I went to go to my locker. Edward pulled me back, though.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"I wanted a goodbye kiss," he said while pouting. I laughed and walked back to him. I stood up on tiptoe and pecked him lightly on the lips. Several people stopped to stare. Including our friends who were just happening to be walking by. Edward just smiled and leaned down, this time capturing my lips in a passionate, heated kiss that had people cheering and wolf whistling. He pulled away, smirking

"Um, thanks. I'll see you later," I stuttered, and then having some bravado, pecked him again. I then turned and walked away, making it to my locker in a daze. Whispers were already started in my first class, and I was already irritated. I took a deep breath and slammed my books down. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't there yet.

"So, Bella, I see you're dating Edward," Lauren said nastily. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Alright, listen. I, Bella Swan, am going out with Edward Cullen. That means that he is off limits. So, unless you want to find my foot up your ass, I suggest that you girls stay away from him," I threatened, and the shut up. I smirked. This was going to be a fun day.

* * *

When I walked into the lunchroom, people started to talk. Big surprise. God, this wasn't a big deal! Edward is, was, a player. He dated girls left and right. Of course, I'm sure none of girls ever yelled at him like I do. I wasn't hungry, so I just went straight for our table. I had closed my eyes and put in my iPod when someone unplugged the headphones.

"Whoever did that is seriously going to regret it," I said, my eyes still closed. I heard a soft chuckle and I smiled. I knew who it was.

"Nice way to talk to your boyfriend," the voice said, and I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting next to me, smirking.

"Yes, well, even my boyfriend annoys me," I said, stealing a fry off his tray. The rest of the group came, sat, and stared at Edward and me.

"Guys, take a picture, it'll last longer," Edward said, somewhat aggravated. The all smiled.

"Sorry, it's just…shocking," Jasper said.

"Surprising," Emmett threw in.

"Unrealistic." That was Rosalie.

"Inconceivable," Alice stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Alice, you and Rose kept going on about how we were meant for each other," I scoffed. Alice suddenly squealed and we all winced.

"Alice, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Rose said angrily.

"Oh, this Friday is the Homecoming Dance! We can all go together!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands, and Rose did the same. I, however, did not.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked when she noticed my less-then-happy state.

"Um, I can't dance, and I really don't like them," I explained.

"But, this is your first even with Edward as an official couple! You have to go!" Alice said.

"Yeah, well, we can do something else. Plus, I might just kill Edward by the end of the week if he annoys me enough" I said jokingly. Edward chuckled and leaned over to me.

"Love, you know that you couldn't possibly live without me," he said, sending shivers down my spine.

"I think I can manage," I told him. "Do you want to go to the dance?" I asked him.

"I have to admit that I would love seeing you in a dress, though you would look gorgeous in sweats, and while the dance is fun, I'd be happy doing whatever makes you happy," he explained softly, but I could see that he really wanted me to go with him. I looked deep into his eyes as I placed my hand and his cheek and he leaned into it and nuzzled my hand. I smiled and leaned towards him to kiss him.

"Alright, Alice, I guess we're going. I'll need you help picking a dress though," I muttered, turning back to her.

"Yes! Rose can help too! Oh, it'll be so much fun!" she said happily, and Jasper, bless him, calmed her down. I looked back at Edward who smiled at me. If it made Edward happy, I could do it. For Edward.

* * *

**_Alright, I would just like to send a humongous, enormous, huge thanks to all the reviewers! Sorry it took a while, but I was on vacation this past weekend. I do have one request though. By the end of this story, I would like to have at least one-hundred reviews, pleasse! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is the dance!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I couldn't believe that I was going to the dance. I couldn't dance, the music would be awful, someone would surely spike the punch, Lauren, and Mike, would be there, Edward would look hot in a tux, I would look beautiful, thanks to Rose and Alice, I would be spending time with Edward…okay, so maybe the dance wouldn't be _that_ bad. I pondered these thoughts as I walked to my truck, when suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around my waist. I spun around, planning on punching whomever they belonged to, but I was met with a pair of gorgeous green eyes, and I melted.

"Thanks for not punching me," he laughed, and I laughed too and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I was planning on it, but you dazzled me," I admitted, and Edward looked confused.

"I _dazzle_ you?" he with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course," I said playfully, and then I got a wicked idea. Standing on my tiptoes, I made sure my chest was pressed against his, and whispered alluringly in his ear. "Don't I dazzle you?" I asked, and when he froze, I took my chance, escaped from his arms, and ran for my tuck. It only took a second, however, for him to get control and to catch up with me. He once again wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That wasn't very nice, Miss Swan," he breathed into my ear.

"Just what do you mean, Mr. Cullen?" I asked innocently. He chuckled.

"I would love to continue this later, but I have football practice," he said, and turned me around to face him. "I was thinking that I could stop by your house later," he said, and I smirked.

"Well, I guess you could. I would have to warn my other boyfriends, though," I said teasingly. He glared.

"You are just asking for trouble," he said as he, for the second time that day, pinned me between my tuck and his body.

"Just what are you going to do about it?" I asked, and it was his chance to smirk.

"This," he whispered right before his laps crashed down to mine. I threw my arms around his neck and pressed myself to him. He pulled away.

"You're evil," I muttered, looking away from his eyes. He grabbed my face though, and made me look at him. I saw love shining through his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, and I kissed him. I couldn't help it. Edward isn't not kissable. He was the one who deepened it, though. We got more whistles and catcalls, but we ignored them. I then remembered, through my dazzled stupor, that he had practice. I pushed him away, and even though he was much more stronger than I was, he got the message.

"You have to go. I can't have my boyfriend getting kicked off the football team for tardiness because he was too busy making out with his girlfriend," I said, taking a few, deep breaths.

"Yes, but it's such a good reason," he said. I gave him a glare and pointed towards the field.

"You have to win the Homecoming game. I need an incentive for going to the dance," I told him.

"Seeing me in a tux isn't good enough for you?" he asked, stepping closer to me and taking my hands in his. Damn him, he knew one of my reasons.

"Edward, I'm warning you. Go. To. Practice. You'll see me later," I ordered, and he smiled, gave me a peck on the lips, and the loped off towards the field. I sighed as I watched him go. I hated to see him go, but I loved to watch him leave. I heard some noise behind me, and I turned to see Rose and Alice standing on the other side of my truck bed.

"Trust us Bella, we know how you feel," Rose said, nodding towards Edward's retreating figure.

"We think it has to be the push-ups, the sit-ups, the running, the…pull-ups," Alice said dreamily, and I couldn't help but think about Edward doing pull-ups. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Okay, let's go get some dresses," I said. Alice and Rose had agreed to some after school with me to Port Angeles to get our dresses. We got in my truck and we drove to the mall. When we got there, Alice and Rose dragged me to the dress store. They found there's within thirty minutes, whereas I took much longer. I wanted to find the perfect one. Rose got a spaghetti strap red dress that went down to her knees, the hugged her chest, then became floaty below her bust. Alice found an olive-colored dress, with spaghetti straps, silk bust, and a floral pattern. They looked great. I had yet to find a dress. I was digging through the racks when I saw it. I went to the dressing rooms and tried it on. I though it looked good. I called Rose and Alice over to get their opinion. I stepped out, and they gasped. I guess that was a good sign.

"Bella, you look…gorgeous," Rose breathed. Hey, coming form Rose, that was worship.

"Edward will eat his heart out," Alice said, and I giggled. I studied myself in the mirror. It went down to my knees in floaty, black material. The bust and straps were white, and had roses on them. I loved it. After we got our dresses, we went to go find shoes. Alice found a pair of silver heels, Rose got a pair red heels, and I got a pair of strappy, black heels.

"Alice, I'll break my neck!" I exclaimed when she found them. Although, they would look good with the dress.

"Oh, Bella, come on. Like Edward would ever let you fall," she said, and I blushed. I pictured Edward and me walking into the dance together. Okay, so it might not be sod bad…

* * *

After I dropped off Alice and Rose, I went to my house and started to make some dinner. I was listening to my iPod, so I didn't hear anyone come in. I was singing along to "I'm In Love With A Girl" by Gavin DeGraw. I was stirring the sauce for the pasta when I turned around and nearly had a heart attack.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I yelled, taking out my earplugs. "Must you give me a heart attack every time you see me?" I demanded. He laughed.

"You have a wonderful singing voice," he said, ignoring the question. "Has anyone ever told you that?" he asked, walking closer to me.

"My showerhead never complains," I said dryly, turning my back on him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm very sorry about scaring you," he said, kissing the side of my neck. I drew in a shaky breath.

"You know, that's very distracting," I told him, still not facing him. I felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

"Not as distracting as you were on Monday," he said, and I was reminded of the top I wore and smirked. He kissed my neck again.

"Will you stop? I'm trying to make dinner," I said, trying to sound forceful, but really coming out as weak. Damn him and his effect on me.

"I'm being completely innocent, love," he said, this time kissing my cheek. I sighed and turned to face him, and was startled when I saw his eyes smoldering. I lost my breath. He took the chance at my speechlessness and kissed me. I kissed him back. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso. Wow, that was…different. He walked over to the counter and set me on it, and I unwrapped my legs, but pressed myself closer to him. This was getting heated. He moved his lips from mine, but only to put them on my neck so that we could catch our breath. I looked over his shoulder to see the sauce boiling.

"Edward…the food," I managed to get out. He didn't respond. He continued kissing my neck, oblivious to the smell of burning food that was now filling the kitchen. "Edward!" I tried again, this time more forceful, and he looked up. I pointed to the stove. He turned and saw the food. He sighed, and I hopped down and walked to the stove.

"Did I see a bag by the front door? Did you get your dress?" he asked.

"Yes, I did, and no, you can't see it," I told him. "It's going to be a surprise," I said, and then turned to face him. But he wasn't there. "Edward?" I called.

"Up here!" I heard faintly, and wondering what he was doing, I walked upstairs to find him in my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh.

"I want to see where you sleep," he said absently, looking at my books.

"You can see from your window," I said, pointing out my window to his.

"I know, I just wanted to see it," he said. He turned to face me. I then noticed his necklace again. I walked up to him and held it between my fingers.

"What's this?" I asked softly. I could by looking at it that it meant a lot to him.

"Those are pictures of two saints. Saint Luke is the patron Saint of doctors, which is what my father is, and is what I want to be, and Saint Cecilia, patron Saint of musicians," he explained. Edward wanted to be a doctor.

"You play and instrument?" I asked, still studying the necklace.

"You don't remember that I play the piano?" he asked, mock offended. I had forgotten that. Wait…was that Edward playing that melody I heard the other night. No, he couldn't play something like that. Could he?

"It's a beautiful necklace," I said, avoiding the question. I dropped the necklace, looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me tenderly. I deepened it and I could feel him smiling against my lips. Through his thin t-shirt, I could feel his rock-hard abs and strong chest. It was hot…and sexy. His hands were on my waist, gripping them lightly. My legs were hurting from standing so long, so I backed towards the bed, still kissing him. He seemed to understand my wishes and picked me up and sat me on his lap as he sat down. I turned so that I was straddling him. He leaned back until he was laying flat on his back, with me still above him. I needed to stop this. I loved it, don't get me wrong, but, we should've been dating more than nine hours to be this far. I pulled away reluctantly and looked into his eyes, which were now smoldering.

"I don't think that this was how you wanted to re-meet Charlie," I told him. I stood up and walked downstairs, leaving him there. I knew that if I delayed one more second that things would…get hotter. I was draining the noodles when Edward came back down.

"That wasn't very nice," he said, and I laughed.

"Yes, but, my dad, who, as you pointed out, does own a gun, most certainly doesn't want to meet his daughter's boyfriend for the first time as she is on top of him on her bed," I explained. "Plus, I was about ready to take of your shirt, and I should probably wait until our third date to do that, right?" I asked.

"Uh, maybe the second," he amended. Then, Charlie came home.

"Bella?" he called.

"We're in here!" I said back, hoping he would catch the "we're".

"Who's we're?" he asked, and then stopped when he saw Edward. "Bells, who's this?" he asked.

"Dad, you remember Edward, right?" I asked.

"Oh, I know Edward. Pulling any pranks lately?" he asked. I bit back a laugh.

"No, sir," Edward answered.

"Dad, Edward's my boyfriend," I said quickly. Might as well get it over with. Charlie said nothing. "Dad?" I asked. I looked at him. He was stunned.

"Boyfriend?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, Edward, take care of her," was all he said, and then he went to watch a football game. Well, that went good. After dinner, which Edward stayed for, I washed dishes as he helped me. After we were done, I walked him outside. Whish turned into me being pressed against the side of my house while Edward attacked my lips with his own. Not that I was complaining. I finally pulled away and he walked to his house. As much as I hated to admit it, I was falling for him. Hard.

* * *

The day of the dance finally arrived, and we girls were planning on going to the game. As we got there, we could tell that the stadium was packed. We managed to find seats on the middle row, and we watched as our boyfriend pummeled the other team. After that, we went to Alice's house to get ready. Since their house was pretty big, we took showers at the same time, then convened in Alice's room to get ready. It took them all of twenty minutes. They took their time with me, though I didn't know why. But, I must say, that when they were done, I looked gorgeous.

My hair was curly, and in a bun, half of it falling down. My make up was light, just a little mascara and eyeliner, and a small amount of blush. We put on out dresses, and I had to brag. We all three looked stunning. We walked downstairs to where the guys were waiting one by one. First Rose, and we could tell that Emmett like her dress, because you could hear him whistled, and you could hear Rose giggle. Alice went next, and even though you couldn't hear Jasper's reaction, I knew that he had taken her into his arms and that they were staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Then it was my turn. I walked down slowly, and looked to see Edward's reaction. He wore his crooked smile, and his eyes shone with love and adoration. I blushed as I looked at him. He looked handsome, of course. Wearing a simple, black tux, he, along with Jasper and Emmett would easily be the best-looking guys there.

"Words can not describe," he whispered in my ear as I walked to him. I smiled and kissed his cheek. We left then, all going to out cars. Alice and Jasper were taking her Porsche, Emmett and Rose was taking her red BMW, and Edward and I were taking his Volvo. We got there last, and as we walked into the gym, I could see the girls drooling over Edward. I resisted the urge to growl. I didn't feel like dancing right then, or at all, so I dragged Edward over to get something to drink.

"You look very handsome tonight," I complimented him and I took a sip of punch. It tasted normal.

"I would say that you look beautiful, but that's not good enough," he said, taking my hand and intertwining my fingers with his. I smiled.

"You always know the right things to say," I said.

"In case I forget to say tonight, thank you for coming with me," he said, and I looked at him. He cupped my face and kissed me gently. I looked around to see the Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were all dancing, and watching us. As was Lauren. Only she was glaring. But I didn't care. Right now, I was with the best guy in the world, and nothing could stop that feeling.

* * *

Through out the dance, we all talked, I danced some, and just had a good time. I was wrong. The dance wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. As I was in the middle of talking with Alice, Edward suddenly left my side, something he hadn't done all evening.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Alice said, and I watched as Edward walked to the D.J. and spoke into his ear. The D.J. smiled and nodded. Edward walked back to me, with a huge grin on his face. As he reached me, I was going to ask what was going on, but the D.J. then decided to talk.

"Alright, alright, I have a request here. For this next song, dance with someone you love," he said, and Edward took my hands and lead me to the dance floor. He placed my arms around his neck and wrapped his around my waist. I saw everyone else do the same.

"Edward, what-" but I was cut off when music started to play. I knew this song. I loved it. Edward began to sway us back and forth, as "When You Love A Woman" by Journey played. Tears came to my eyes. This was…beyond romantic. I pressed myself to him tighter, and laid my head against his chest. As it got to the last verse, Edward began to sing in my ear. His voice was that of an angel. As the song ended, I reached up and pulled his face to mine to kiss him. There was so much love in this kiss. Wait, no, I couldn't. No, I couldn't fall for him. I didn't fall in love. I knew what would happen if I did. He would just leave me. Break my heart. I was shaken from there thoughts as he began to take me outside.

"I hoped you like it," he said once we had stopped.

"Edward, I loved it," I said, gently kissing him again.

"Bella…I wanted to give you something. You don't have to accept it, but I would love it if you did," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but took out a black box. I stopped breathing.

"Now, it's nothing too fancy. I just wanted you to have a reminder of me," he said, and then lifted the lid of the box. Inside, nestled in satin, was a necklace like Edward's, only this one just had one picture on it.

"It's beautiful, I murmured, touching it with my fingers. He took it out and turned me so that my back was to him and out it on. When he was done, he kissed the back of my neck.

"It's Saint Valentine. He's the patron Saint of lovers," he said, and I turned to face him. He wordlessly took out his necklace and showed me a new charm, identical to mine.

"Edward, thank you," I said. He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I knew then as his lips met mine in a passion-filled kiss that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. And that was possibly the worst thing I could do. But, I couldn't tell him. No, for now, I would keep it to myself. Maybe, one day, if he's still with me, I could tell him.

* * *

**_Well, I TRIED to put the links up for the dresses, but it's not working, so I'll have to try and fix that. But I'm too frustrated to right now, so I'll try later. But, you should really watch the video for "When You Love A Woman" by Journey. It's on YouTube. Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

After the best weekend of my life, which was filled with Edward, kisses from Edward, dreaming about Edward, and more Edward, Monday came, and I had to go to school. I groaned as my alarm went off, and I aimlessly swat at it, and finally made contact. I reached up to touch the necklace Edward had given me. The only time I had taken it off was to shower. I sighed and got out of bed, digging through my closet for something to wear. I settled of a pair a jeans, a plain, snug red shirt, and my Converse shoes. I grabbed my bag, and since I was running a bit late, I didn't have time to eat. So, I brushed my teeth and ran out to my truck. I sped to school, and actually made it there with fifteen minutes to spare.

Edward was already there, leaning against his car, talking to…Michelle. What? Oh, _hell_ no. Don't get me wrong. I trust Edward, somewhat, and I know that he wouldn't cheat on me. I just didn't trust _her_. The way she was leaning against him, looking up at him through her lashed, and wait…trailing her finger down his chest. And he wasn't doing anything! Time for me to step in. I got out of my truck, closed my door, and walked up to Edward and the hussy. I didn't even look at her. I just grabbed the front of Edward's shirt, and yanked him down until his lips met mine. He was shocked to say the least, but responded quickly. Too bad I was pissed, otherwise I would've made it last longer. Pulling away, I glared at Michelle, who looked somewhere between astonished and mad.

"Thanks, but Edward isn't interested," I said in a fake-cheery tone. By now, the parking lot was empty, so when she stormed off, and it was only Edward and me. H pulled me back for another kiss, but I pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Only Edward could make the confused look hot.

"Oh, you know, I just love seeing my boyfriend getting felt-up by some tramp, and then it's just icing on the cake when he doesn't even push her away!" I said angrily. He seemed startled by my outburst. Hell, _I_ was startled by my outburst, but excuse me for feeling territorial. Would you let your extremely good-looking get molested by some girl? No, I didn't think so.

"Bella, come on, you know I love you. I was just about to tell her to leave, actually, when you came over," he said. Now I felt dumb. Why had I acted that way? I let him pull me back to him.

"Sorry," I muttered. He laughed. Great, nice way to treat the woman you love.

"There's no need for overreaction," he said, and I got mad again. I pushed away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Overreaction? Edward, my feelings aren't a joke!" I yelled. Now we were both mad.

"I never said they were, Bella! God, quit putting words in my mouth," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't try and pretend that you wouldn't do the same thing," I said, knowing I had him.

"Excuse me?" he asked. I let a smug grin come onto my face.

"Oh, please, if Mike came up to me, you would do the exact same thing. Which, by the way, would be unnecessary," I added.

"You're right, I would do that. But why would it be unnecessary?" he asked.

"Because I can take care of myself. I don't need people to defend me," I told him.

"Oh, and I do?"

"All I'm saying is that girls still come onto you, even after I threaten them, whereas boys don't do it to me."

"That doesn't mean that they don't still look at you."

"Yeah, and girls still look at you!"

"Yeah, but I don't look at them. I only look at you!"

"Oh, and you're saying that I look at other boys?"

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it!" He said, throwing his arms in the air.

"Oh, what are you saying?" I asked.

"You're just so naïve, Bella," he said. I lost it. I took a few, calming breaths, and then I let them out. Then, I exploded.

"You have got some nerve, you arrogant jackass!" I yelled. He looked bored by my old nickname for him.

"I thought you would've found me a new nickname by now," he muttered.

"That's not the point. I'm not naïve! I just don't acknowledge the looks boy give me. Did you ever think of that? No, I bet you didn't. You're Edward Cullen, you know everything, right?" I spat, then turned and walked to the school, leaving him there. How dare he call me naïve!? Oh, he did have balls, I'd give him that. I made it to my first class right before the bell rang, and was still breathing heavily. I saw Mike wink at me. I just flipped him the bird. I made it to my last class before lunch, feeling pretty shitty about myself. I had seen Edward in the halls, but we both ignored each other. I took my seat and Angela sat next to me.

"Hey, Bella, are you okay?" she asked timidly. One thing I liked about Angela. She would ask if you're okay, but if should could you didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't press for details.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a fight with Edward," I said quietly so that only she could hear. I didn't need every girl in school going after my boyfriend.

"Oh, well, I hope everything's okay," she said, knowing that I didn't want to get into all the details. I barely paid attention through class, and when the bell rang for lunch, I groaned. Angela shot me an apologetic look, then left. I made my way to the lunchroom, and went to the table, not having an appetite. Soon, I was joined by Alice and Rose.

"Hey, you alright?" Alice asked. So, either Edward told her, or it was already around school.

"I guess," I sighed. Rose patted my hand comfortingly. Soon, the guys came over, and I did my best to pretend that Edward wasn't there. Emmett though, being Emmett, had to ask.

"What's up with you guys?" he asked through a mouthful of food. I ignored him. Rose whispered something in his ear. He grinned.

"What?" I snapped.

"I can't wait to hear about the make-up sex!" he said loudly. I felt my face go from pale to tomato red in about two seconds flat. From a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Instead of saying something though, I pushed away form the table and walked out. I knew I was being a bitch, but I couldn't help it. What would you do if someone said something like that to you, after a day like mine? Okay, you might laugh, but I wasn't in that good of mood. I heard someone following me, but I didn't turn around. I knew who it was. He reached me in seconds, and spun me to face him. I wouldn't meet his eyes, though.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked. I felt touched. I was being a complete psycho, and he asked if I was okay?

"I guess," I said, so quietly I though he couldn't hear me.

"Bella, please look at me," he said.

"No," I replied stubbornly. He pulled me over to my truck and leaned me against it. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm truly sorry for this morning," he said sincerely. When I didn't say anything, he continued. "I realize now that you were right. I would've done the exact same thing, and I never should've called you naïve. You shouldn't have called mea arrogant jackass either," he added, and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, but you deserved it," I said, trying to sound tough, but not really working. He grinned that crooked grin.

"You know you can't be mad at me for long," he said, pulling me against his chest.

"Grrr," I grumbled, and he laughed, and then leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held my hips in a vice grip. He picked me up, walked over to the front of his Volvo, and laid me on top, and he leaned down so that we were practically lying down on the hood of his car. I didn't mind though. If this is how all of our fights ended, I might have to make him angry more often.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I was an idiot. I watched Bella walk away angrily, kicking myself in the ass the entire time. I admitted that if some guy had done to her what Michelle did to me, I would've reacted the same way, or possibly worse. But, that wasn't my biggest mistake. No, the worse mistake I could possibly ever make was calling Bella naïve. That was so stupid. I just didn't think that Bella would notice the looks she got. But, she did. She's Bella, after all. I was just too big of an idiotic asshole to realize that she simply ignored them. I walked to school after her, and ignored the curios looks of my peers. How had it gotten around so quickly? I walked to my first class, which I have with Alice.

"What's wrong, Edward?" she asked.

"Fight with Bella," I muttered, laying my head on my crossed arms.

"Oh, what about?" she asked.

"You know, I don't really know. A girl was flirting with me, Bella came over, scared her away, I told Bella she overreacted, then she yelled at me, I called her naïve, she called me a jackass, and here we are," I finished, looking up at Alice. She seemed confused. No kidding, I was confused.

"Wait, tell me the entire story," she ordered. I did. I started from the beginning, and then was done within two minutes.

"…and then she left," I finished.

"First mistake, telling her she overreacted," she said in a whisper since class had started.

"Yeah, but she did," I whispered back. I saw Alice shake her head, as if she was trying to regain patience.

"Look, Edward, Bella was right. Girls still come up to you, even though Bella _did_ threaten them, and she has to put up with that, and all of the glares. Boy don't come up to her because they know that she would cut off their goods," Alice explained.

"I know, you're right. Now, I'll have to grovel for her forgiveness," I said, throwing my head back.

"Eh, maybe, maybe not," she said, and then turned t pay attention to the teacher. I made it through the day, ignoring Bella, like she did to me, whenever I saw her. When lunch came around, I was determined not to speak first. Yeah, I wanted to apologize, but not right now. When we guys got there, it seemed as if the girls were talking. Gee, I wonder what about. I sat down next to Bella, and talked to Jasper.

"What's up with you guys?" Emmett asked after he finally noticed something was wrong. Rosalie leaned over to whisper in his ear, no doubt telling him what was wrong. Soon, a big goofy grin came onto his face.

"What?" Bella voice said sharply.

"I can't wait to hear about the make-up sex!" he almost shouted. Bella, looking redder than a fire hydrant, pushed away form the table and stormed outside. I turned to glare at Emmett. Rose smacked him on the back of his head.

"Nice job, Em," I snapped, then pushed away also, and went in pursuit of Bella. I found her outside, and quickly caught up to her, spinning her around to face me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked, and she seemed amazed that I was asking about her, let alone talking to her.

"I guess," she said in a faint whisper.

"Bella, please look at me," I begged.

"No," was her stubborn reply.

"I'm truly sorry for this morning," I said, talking to the top of her head. "I realize now that you were right. I would've done the exact same thing, and I never should've called you naïve. You shouldn't have called mea arrogant jackass either," I added, and then lifted her face so that I could look into her eyes.

"Yeah, but you deserved it," she told me, trying to sound mean, but I just flashed her my crooked smile.

"You know you can't be mad at me for long," I said, pulling her against my chest.

"Grrr," she muttered, and I laughed, and then kissed her. She threw her arms around my neck, and I held her hips tightly in my hands. I picked her up and walked over to the hood of my car, and laid her down, and then leaned over her. If this was the result of Bella's anger, I would just have to infuriate her more often.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I had forgotten in my anger-fuelled morning that there was another football game tonight. Since I was Edward's good-luck charm, I was going with Alice and Rose. We went over to my house after school to get ready, which didn't take long, seeing as how we all just wore jeans, and t-shirts with our school colors, and ribbons in our hair. We were a little late though, considering that Alice took forever. _"Bella, being adorable-cute takes longer than being sexy-cute"_ she argued. But, we got there, and managed to find seats on the first row of bleachers. We listened to the band warm up and watched to cheerleaders do the same. Then, it was time for the teams to come out. We were playing our rivals, the Wolves, again. They teams came out, met with boo's from our side, then our team came out, and I think that Rose, Alice and I cheered the loudest.

The coin was flipped, and our team got the ball first. I screamed a little when Edward was tackled, as did Rose and Alice. But, they would hop back up and get back into the game. The buzzer for half time came, and Alice, Rose and I all ran down to where the guys were waiting. I jumped at Edward, giving him a fierce hug.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"It's silly," I mumbled. Edward laughed and hugged me closer.

"Bella, my position is one that gets hit a lot," he said. How did he do that? It's as if he read my mind. See, Edward was wide receiver, Jasper was running back, and Emmett was quarter back.

"So, that doesn't mean I still can't worry," I said, giving him a peck on the lips. We all pulled away, and we went back to our seats. Throughout the rest of the game, I tried not to let the tackles get to me. Our team was winning, but only just. Then, Edward was tackled. Hard. I could hear his head hit the ground. I stood up, as did everyone else, and Rose and Alice grabbed either one of my hands. I expected him to get right back up. But he didn't. He lay there, motionless, on the ground while the coach, Emmett and Jasper surrounded him. After about a minute, I couldn't take it. I pulled away from Rose and Alice and ran to the field. No one tried to stop me. I ran to Edward's side, and fell to my knees. His coach had taken off his helmet, and there was a bruise forming on his forehead. I gently grabbed his head between my hands.

"Edward…Edward, baby, come on, wake up," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. He was breathing, so that was good. He was just unconscious. It was still scary as hell, though.

"Bella, come on," Jasper said gently, pulling on my arm. I ignored him.

"Edward, come on, wake up. Let me see those eyes! Please, Edward, come on!" I was begging now. I heard more people coming now. I assumed it was Rose and Alice.

"Bella, they've got to take him to the hospital," Emmett said. I ignored that too.

"Edward! No, wake up!" I was talking louder now. Tears were pouring down my face. I pressed my lips to his, crying harder. I nearly had a heart attack when I felt Edward stir. I pulled back, just in time to see his vibrant, emerald-green eyes.

"Bella," he said quietly. He smiled and reached up to touch my face. I smiled, turning and kissing the palm of his hand.

"God, Edward," I said, then kissed him again, this time more fierce. He kissed me back, then pulled away so that he could stand up. People, even the opposing team started to cheer loudly. I jumped into arms and hugged him as if my life depended on it.

"Love, I'm alright," he said in my ear. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I was just so worried," I said, then kissed him again. That had to be the longest three minutes of my life.

"Cullen! Can you play?" the coach asked, ignoring our embrace. I jumped down and blushed.

"Yeah, Coach, I can," he answered. Then he turned to me. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, cupping my face between his hands.

"I'll be fine. I just…I was scared," I admitted. It was a big thing for me to admit I was scared. Edward knew this, even though I never told him. He closed his eyes and held me close.

"Bella, I'll never leave you. I promise, love," he said. I nodded and pulled away.

"Okay. Now," I said, wiping away my tears. "Go win this game," I said, giving him a quick peck and then turning to leave. I made my way to the bleachers with Alice and Rose, who had been standing with Jasper and Emmett. We didn't sit down this time, but stood by the fence. The game was finished quickly, and we walked to our cars and waited for the guys. Emmett and Jasper came out first.

"Hey guys, great game!" I said enthusiastically. I looked around for Edward, but didn't see him.

"Thanks. Oh, hey, Edward had to be checked out, so he asked us to ask you to please wait for him," Jasper explained. I nodded my head.

"Then, I guess I'll see you guys later," I told everyone, and then opened the bed of my truck so that I could sit in it. I looked up at the sky and saw all the stars twinkling. That was one thing you couldn't see in Phoenix. I laid back and put my hands behind my head.

"You know," a velvet voice said, and I felt myself smile, "The stars may be beautiful, but you, my dear, are simply breathtaking," the voice said, and I sat up to see Edward smiling at me, his eyes smoldering. I scooted so that I was close to him. He stepped between my open legs and placed his hands on either side of my thighs.

"Did the doctor say you were okay?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"He gave me the all clear. In fact, he encouraged me to go out and to kiss my gorgeous girlfriend," he told me. I smirked.

"Oh, really? Well, I'll have to see a doctor's note to believe it," I said.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," he said, leaning in closer to me.

"Well, I'd better go make sure-" but he cut me off by crashing his lips to mine. I pressed myself so close to him that I could feel his muscles in his chest through his shirt. One of his hands went to the back of my head, while one of mine trailed inside his shirt. I felt his muscles ripple as my fingers trailed over them. His other arm wrapped around my waist. I pulled back, but only so that I could catch my breath. He pulled away, and we stared into each other's eyes. I lay back down, and he joined me. I laid my head on his chest, and throwing one across his chest. He had one across my waist and his other behind his head. I turned my head so that I could see the stars, as did Edward. We lay like that for a while, simply enjoying each other's company, while lying under the star-lit sky.

* * *

**_So, I'm going out of town again, and I won't have a computer, so this is the last update until next week. But, I'll update nect Friday at the latest. I wanted to give you guys time to finish Breaking Dawn. I read it all in one day, and it blew my mind. I hope you guys both loved the book and this chapter! Review, please!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A few months later, I pulled into the school parking lot, automatically smiling when I saw Edward waiting for me. I got out of my truck, and walked over to him.

"Hey," he said softly, kissing me softly.

"Hi," I replied. I leaned up and kissed him again, this time deeper. He smiled against my lips. He pulled away, too quickly for my taste, and smiled at my pout.

"Let's go inside," he said, throwing his arm around my right shoulder. My right hand reached up and intertwined with his. I was now use to the jealous glares from the girls, though it was really only Lauren that gave them to me now. Still, a lot of girls still flirted with him. I still hadn't told Edward I loved him yet. I just figured as soon as I did, he would leave me. I would let him in some, but not the whole way. I think he knew this too, but, thankfully, he never commented on it. He walked me to my locker, and while I was opening, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, noticing the absence of our friends.

"Oh, they're just finishing up some studying," he explained, kissing the side of my neck. I giggled. I turned around so that I was facing him. He pressed me against the lockers, a crooked grin on his face.

"Oh, really?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, and since we're quite alone in this hallway, I figured we should make the most of it," he said, and I looked around to see that, in fact, the hallway was empty. I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. I pressed myself closer to him and deepened the kiss. He was more than happy to oblige. I parted my lips as he did, and I nearly moaned as his tongue slid into my mouth. My hands laced through his hair as his hands slipped into my back pockets. It went on like that for a while, until I remembered that we were in school.

"Edward," I breathed as he attacked my neck. He didn't stop. "Edward," I said a bit more forcefully, and he pulled away to look me in the eye. I almost melted at the sight. His lips were swollen from out kissing, and his eyes were heavy-lidded and filled with…lust? I made Edward Cullen lust after me? He took a chance at my speechlessness to kiss me again. I kissed him back for a while, when his lips went to my neck again, I pushed him gently in the chest. He groaned, but stopped.

"I was rather enjoying myself," he said, not lifting his head from my neck.

"Believe me, I was too," I said, and he lifted his head to smirk at me. "But, we're really late, and I don't want Charlie to hear about it, and assume that I was making out with my boyfriend, which I was," I explained. He just kissed me again. This one was very heated. I once again pressed myself closer to him, but this time it was so close that I could feel every line of his body pressed against mine. This was wrong. This was going to fast. This was…pure heaven. But, I gathered my thoughts and pulled away.

"Okay, okay, I'm stopping," he said, looking at me again. I smiled.

"Maybe if you're a good boy today I'll let you continue that later," I said winking, and walked away, leaving him there in a shocked stupor. Thankfully, I was only twenty minutes late, and I lied about oversleeping. None of the kids who saw me get to school said anything, for which I was grateful. During class, I replayed those moments with Edward. We hadn't ever kissed like that before. But hey, I'm not unwilling to try new things.

* * *

I walked to the cafeteria for lunch and loaded up my tray. I was the last person at the table, and when I sat down, Edward laid his arm across the back of my chair, as he always did. I pecked him on the cheek and then dug in.

"So, Bella, I heard that you were twenty minutes late for first period. Which is strange since I saw you pull up to school ten minutes early," Rose said with a smirk. I looked up at her, to find everyone looking at me.

"Yeah, well, blame Edward," I said bluntly. They already knew what I was doing, so why bother denying it. They all burst into laughter.

"Rose, I think we're having a bad influence on her," Alice said between her giggles. I just shook my head. Edward leaned over to me.

"Just ignore them, love. I can't tell you how many times I've walked in on Emmett and Rose in a storage closet," he whispered. I froze. But not for the whole Emmett and Rose thing, but for the storage closet thing. Exactly how many times had he used a storage closet?

"Oh," I said shortly, and he gave me a curios look. Rose and Alice noticed too.

"Come on, Bella, bathroom," Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me up. Rose stood up and followed us.

"Alright, what did my genius brother do now?" Alice asked once we were in the bathroom, making sure no one else was in there.

"Nothing, it's stupid," I muttered.

"Bella," Rose said firmly.

"It's just…he said that he walked in one you and Emmett lots of times in storage closets, and I realized that he's probably used the storage closet a lot of times," I explained. They gave me a sad look. They knew what I meant.

"Oh, Bella, that was before you. Edward loves you," Alice.

"I know, but it still hurts to think about all the girls he's been with," I told them.

"Well, Bella, haven't you been with a lot of guys?" Rose asked. A memory flashed through my mind, along with a pang in my heart.

"No, actually, I've only ever dated one other guy beside Edward," I said. They looked at me in shock.

"You've only dated two guys?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, and the first one didn't end well," I said. They were curios, I could tell, but I waved it off. "Nothing. Let's just go back, okay?" I asked then, without looking back to see if they were following or not, I walked back to the cafeteria. I froze when I got there though. I saw Lauren leaning over the table, giving Edward a magnificent view of her chest. I stormed over there.

"Edward, I'm sure I would be much better than Bella," she was saying. God, I so wanted to deck her.

"Hi skank," I said cheerfully behind her. She stood up and slowly turned to face me.

"Swan," she sneered.

"Mallory," I snapped back.

"I was just making sure that Edward here knew that I would be waiting for him after you surely leave him like your mother did to your father," she said. I glared at her. I took a deep, calming, breath.

"Listen, I'm sure that whenever Edward wants an STD he'll call you, but until then, why don't you back your slut-ass away from my boyfriend before I punch your face in," I said threateningly. She glared, but walked away. I just grabbed my books and walked out of the room. I was sick of this. I was sick of Lauren, hitting on Edward, bringing up my mother. I was sick of every girl flirting with Edward. I was just sick of it all. I walked to Biology, five minutes early. Edward came in son after me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said flatly. He sat down next to me.

"Bella, come on," he pleaded, reaching up to touch my face. I didn't react. He dropped his hand with a sigh. "I'm sorry about Lauren. She just came over and started flirting with me," he explained, as if that would make me feel better.

"Just forget it, Edward," I said.

"I'll drop it for now. But, we can about it this afternoon whenever I come over," he said.

"I have to do some stuff today. You won't be able to come over," I lied. I didn't have to do anything today. I just wanted to be alone. But I didn't want him to know that.

"Bella," he said, sounding aggravated. "Please, can we just talk?" he begged. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll come over to your house around five," I told him, then didn't say anything for the rest of the class. I absentmindedly fingered the necklace he gave me three months ago. I could've gone over to his house right after school, since football was over, but I wanted time to collect myself. He sat beside me all through class, occasionally sneaking glances at me. I didn't look back. I could tell that he was upset. I was too. I was going to have to do something. I could always tell him about Phoenix…But I ruled that out as soon as I thought it. As soon as I told him, he would run off and tell everyone else probably. _No, he won't. You know he wouldn't do anything like that._ A voice in my head argued, and had to agree. Edward was a good person. He wouldn't do that to me. Would he?

* * *

I drove home later on, playing Journey, trying to clear my head. I could tell that something big was going to happen today, I just didn't know what. I went inside my house, did my homework, did some laundry, found some other things to do so that I wouldn't have to face Edward, and then finally started to walk over to his house. I knocked on the door and Alice answered.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hi," she replied.

"Alice, I'm sorry about lunch," I said, and she smiled.

"It's okay. I know how you feel," she explained. "Edward's in his room," she said. I nodded and walked up, knocking on his door when I reached it.

"Come in," his velvet voice called, and I took another deep breath. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hi," I said and he looked up and smiled. He held out a hand and I took it. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I let him. I realized that I was being stupid. I knew that he loved me, and I knew that he hadn't meant to say what he did. I also knew that it wasn't his fault about Lauren. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"Bella-" he began, but I cut him off.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry," I said, and with that, I kissed him again. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked over to that couch that was in his room. He sat down, and I unwrapped my legs and straddled him, keeping my arms around his neck, running my hands through his hair. His hands were on my waist, keeping me in place. Not that I was going anywhere. We continued on for a while, until Alice, the little pixie, started yelling for him. With a groan, he got up off me, as we had moved around so that I was pinned beneath him, and walked to yell at Alice. I sat up and looked around his room, as I hadn't seen it six years.

I saw all the c.d.'s he had, and there were a lot. I went to go look at them when something caught my eye. A piece of paper nailed to a bulletin board that also had pictures of him and our friends on it, and one of me and him that Alice had taken. I took a closer look at the paper. It was labeled _"Edward Cullen's Conquests"_. I saw girl's names on there. Then, I saw my name. I ripped the sheet off the board and stared at it. So, I was right. All I was to him was some conquest, so that he could brag about how he dated Bella Swan. It hurt that he would do this, but it hurt more that I was right. He was nothing more than a player. I grabbed a pen and wrote a note on the paper. Then, I walked over to his bed, laid the paper down on his pillow, along with the necklace he'd given me, and then climbed out the window, and walked to my house, fighting tears the whole way.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

"What, Alice?" I demanded as I walked into her room. "I was kind of in the middle of something," I said. She laughed.

"Oh, you can go back to Bella in a minute. I just wanted to let you know what you did wrong at lunch today," she said, standing up from her bed. I looked at her, giving her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Besides the whole Lauren thing, you did something else involuntary today," she explained.

"Alice, quite talking in riddles!" I snapped.

"Fine! You were really stupid when you said that you'd stumbled in on Emmett and Rose. That made Bella think about all the girls that you took into the storage closets," she explained, and it all made sense.

"I'm an idiot," I muttered.

"You're not an idiot. You just didn't think. But, now you need to go back to Bella and apologize," she ordered, pushing me out of her room.

"Okay, I'm going! Oh, and thanks, Alice, I said, and she nodded. I walked back into my room to find it was empty. "Bella?" I called. No answer. I went to my bathroom and knocked. No answer. I was walking back through my room, feeling concerned. She would've told me if she had to go, right? I then saw something that made my heart stop. On my pillow was The List. Oh God, no. Bella must've seen it. I walked over and picked it up. Right below Bella's name was a message. _"I told you not you hurt me"_. I stared at the paper for an immeasurable moment. Why was I such and idiot?

"Edward? Bella?" I heard Alice call as she walked into my room. "Hey, where's Bella?" she asked, noticing that Bella, along with my heart, was no longer here. "Edward?" she asked, sounding scared now. She walked over to, and saw what I was staring at. She gasped. "God, Edward, you're such a jackass! I can't believe you!" she yelled, smacking me in the shoulder.

"Alice, don't! You think that I don't know how much of an ass I am?" I snapped, turning to face her.

"Well if you did, you wouldn't do this kind of shit, would you?" she said loudly, pointing to paper.

"Alice…just go. Leave me alone," I muttered.

"With pleasure," she said, her voice full of venom, and then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. I sat on my bed, putting my head in my hands. Bella, my beautiful Bella, was gone.

* * *

**_Alright, I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update, but I was nowhere near a computer. I just want to thank everyone again for reviewing, you guys have no idea how much that means to me! _**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

(Bella's POV)

I walked into my house, shutting the door behind me. I let one lone tear escape, but then I brushed it angrily away with my hand. Damn it, I made sworn I would never let myself cry over a guy again. I walked up to my room and went straight to my closet. I pulled out the item I was looking for. Edward's football hoodie. The one with "Big Daddy" written on it. I remembered the day that he had explained why he had "Big Daddy" on his hoodie, and why Emmett had "J.C." and why Jasper had "Spook" on theirs. I shoved the sweatshirt unceremoniously back in my closet, and then walked over to my c.d.'s. I picked up the one that Edward had gotten for after we'd been dating for a month. Escape, by Journey. I'd been looking for it for forever, but I hadn't been able to find it. He did, and he got it for me. I nearly threw it out, but didn't. I would just give it back to him, along with his hoodie.

I couldn't believe that I was right. Every touch, kiss, and laugh had all been a lie. I knew that he would do something like this. I knew that that's all I was to him. Just another girl. He probably didn't even love me. I loved him. God, I loved him so much. Granted, I hadn't told him, but I still did. I knew that this would happen, but it still didn't make it any easier. I couldn't help it. I started to cry. I cried over Edward, over the fact that I was right, I cried because I knew I shouldn't have let myself get this close to a guy after what happened in Phoenix. I just simply cried. But, through all of my tears, I realized something. I knew I wouldn't be able to face him in school, with a different girl every day. I made a plan in my mind. I remembered something that Renee had told me when I moved here. I just had to talk to Charlie about it first. I walked downstairs after washing my face to make dinner, playing the speech I was going to make repeatedly in my head. I ignored the doorbell when it rang, knowing that it was either Edward or Alice.

"Bells!" my dad called thirty minutes later as he got home from work.

"In the kitchen Dad!" I yelled back, trying to sound cheery. I heard him walking to the kitchen. I turned to face him, almost in tears about what I was getting ready to do.

"Hey, Bella, how was school?" he asked.

"Um, fine, I guess," I replied.

"So what're you making for dinner?" he asked.

"Oh, just hamburgers and some baked beans," I answered. He nodded and went to the living room. I would tell him after dinner. Another thirty minutes later, I finished cleaning up the kitchen, took a deep breath, and went to the living room to talk to Charlie.

"Hey, kid, what's up?" he asked as I saw down in the recliner in front of him.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, trying not to sound upset. He looked of me nervously, but turned off the T.V. anyway.

"Sure, Bella. What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my teary eyes apprehensively. Like I said, Charlie was never good with emotion.

"Dad, I just want you to know how much I love you," I started.

"I love you too, Bella. Now, what's wrong, you're making me nervous," he said.

"Dad," I said, taking yet another deep breath, "I want to leave Forks."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, already knowing it was going to be a shitty day. One, it was raining. Two, I would have to face Edward. Three, I had to tell all my friends that I was leaving Forks. I got up, thinking about what I wanted to wear. I wasn't do dress sexy, as if to show Edward what he lost, nor was I going to wear sweats, and be all depressed because Edward had done exactly what I'd expected him to. No, I would normal, act normal, and pretend that I'd never even gone out with Edward. Better yet, I would act as even he didn't exist. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and drove to school, not eating because I wasn't hungry.

When I arrived at school, I wasn't surprised to see both Alice and Edward waiting for me. Edward, so he could either brag, or beg for forgiveness. Ha, good luck buddy. But Alice was there so that I wouldn't have to talk to him. Edward would want to talk to me alone, and if I was with Alice, he wouldn't' be able to. I hopped out of my truck and didn't even look in Edward's direction as I linked arms with Alice and walked towards the school.

"Want me to destroy all of his c.d.'s?" she asked once we were out of earshot. I laughed the first real laugh since yesterday.

"No thanks, I'm good," I said. As we approached the school, Rosalie came over to join us.

"Want me to screw up his engine?" she offered. I laughed again.

"Nope, but thanks for the offer," I replied, and then remembered the news I had to give. "I really need to talk with you guys at lunch," I said while I opened my locker.

"Okay, well, we'll be there. Oh, we told Emmett and Jasper about you and Edward, but we also told them not to say anything," Alice explained. I nodded.

"Thanks. I really don't want to talk about it. I knew it was going to happen anyway," I told them, turning around and looking at them.

"You did?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, well, I knew it was only a matter of time before he broke my heart. I figured that he was only dating me so that he could brag about it," I said, and they looking at me sadly. The bell saved me form any further explanations. I gave them a wave and walked to my first class. I sat down in the back, planning to not pay attention to anything the teacher said today. I stared blankly at the paper, trying not to think about Edward. I promised myself I wouldn't ever cry over a guy again, but I loved him. I know I never told him, but it still didn't mean that I didn't love him. Now, I was going to tell my friends that I was leaving. I don't know how I made it to lunch, but I did. I could tell that somehow, people knew about Edward and me. He probably told them all. I sat down at the table, feeling that if I ate anything, I would probably just throw it back up.

"Okay, Bella, what's the news?" Rose asked as she and Alice sat down.

"I want to wait for everyone else to get here," I muttered, not meeting their eyes. Soon, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, who looked oddly depressed and pained, sat down.

"Now everyone's here. Tell us," Alice commanded. The guys looked confused. I looked up to see them. It seemed like Alice and Rose knew what was coming.

"Guys…I'm leaving," I said. Rose and Alice closed their eyes, fighting back tears. The Emmett and Jasper looked more confused, and Edward looked guilty, and even sadder.

"What do you mean, Bells?" Emmett asked. He finally looked at Alice and Rose and it dawned on him. Jasper quickly caught on too.

"Why, Bella?" Alice whispered. I almost started crying then. These were my brothers and sisters.

"Well, I just don't…I just miss Renee," I said.

"Bella, that's bullshit and you know it. You're leaving because of what happened with you and Edward," Rose snapped. I flinched, as did Edward.

"No, I just don't fit in here," I lied. I fit in better here than I did in Phoenix.

"Bullshit," I heard Rose mutter again.

"Look, I'm coming down for the summers. I'll probably come for Christmas too," I explained.

"Wait!" Emmett said loudly. "What about your truck?" he asked. I laughed a little. Rose smacked him, Alice glared at him, Jasper snickered, and Edward just sat there, like he'd been doing this whole time.

"I'm having it shipped to Jacksonville, which is where I'm moving, by the way," I told him. They were all silent for a moment.

"Well, when're you leaving?" Alice asked finally.

"Um, I flying out the day after tomorrow, so Saturday," I answered.

"Well, okay. But, you have to spend the night at my house tomorrow," Alice said. She looked at Rose who nodded.

"Yeah, okay, I'm in," she said. I nodded too.

"I can't believe you're leaving. I mean, you just got here," Emmett said sadly.

"Emmett, I promise I'll call you everyday," I said, placing my hand over his. I was close withy all of them, but Emmett was always like my brother. He squeezed my hand a little. I then noticed Lauren Mallory walking over, looking very smug. I sighed. I didn't want to deal with this today. I stood up and turned to face her.

"So, Swan, I just happened to walk by and I heard that you're leaving. Gee, that's a shame. Looks like you turned out like your mother after all," she sneered. My temper, which had been close to the surface these days, broke. I had had it with the slut. I was finally going to put her in her place.

"What is your problem?" I said, and it must've been loud because she jumped and everyone turned to look at me. "Look, my mom left my dad. Big deal. They're both happier now anyway. I don't even get why you care so much. It didn't even happen to you. It has nothing to do with your family. I don't know what your deal is, but I'm sick of you always ragging on my mom and on me. Just get over this shitty little attitude you have about thinking that you're so much better than everyone else, and leave me the hell alone!" I finished. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, started clapping. Lauren, however, looked pissed.

"Well, the only reason your father is happier now is because he finally figured out what an idiot he'd been to marry your gold-digger whore of a mother!" she said. She had crossed a line. I pulled my hand back and slapped as hard as I could manage across her right cheek.

"That is for calling my father an idiot!" I said, then reached back and slapped her across her left cheek. "That is for calling my mother a whore!" And then I clenched my fist, pulled back, and then slammed it into the middle of her face. She then screamed and fell over backwards. I then leaned down next to her and she flinched away from me. "And that," I said quietly, but loud enough so that my friends could hear, "Is for pissing me off." I stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria, brushing away stray tears. I heard a door close, but I didn't turn around. I knew who it was. I made it all the way to my truck before he grabbed my elbow and spun me around.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

"Why do you care?" I said harshly. He looked like I kicked him in the gut.

"Bella, please, let me explain," he begged.

"No, Edward! What do you want to explain? Do you want to explain about how it kills me that I was right? About how you're just a player who doesn't care about girls or their feelings. Is that what you want to explain?"

"No, Bella. Listen, I added you to that before I really knew you. Before I knew that I loved you."  
"Oh, please. Don't use that line. It's all bullshit, Edward! I know that you were just using me. You never loved me!"

"Don't you dare say I didn't love you. I do love you Bella. I want to be with you forever. And don't blame me for the entire ending of our relationship. You had some part in it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked in a shock and outraged voice.

"Come on, Bella. You never let me in! You were always distancing yourself away from me. I felt like I had to work every single day just to get you to smile!" he said, and I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach.

"Well, then, why'd you stick around for so long?"

"Because I loved you! That's what you're suppose to do. Maybe if you weren't so afraid, we could have that!" he shouted. I stifled a gasp. I was hurt because he had called out my fear. I masked the hurt over with anger, though.

"You're just and arrogant, goddamn bastard," I said. He didn't looked pained anymore. No, now he looked angry.

"And you're just a stubborn, big-headed bitch," he snapped back. It was silent for a moment, each of us not looking at each other.

"So are we done now?" I asked finally, looking up at him. He looked pained again.

"Yeah, we're done," he said, and then turned and walked away. I got in my truck and drove home. Once there, I finished packing p all my stuff, crying the whole time.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I watched Bella walk out of the cafeteria and watched as Lauren got up, screaming for help, and no one made any move to help her. I got up and ran after Bella, finally catching up to her just as she reached her truck.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" she snapped, and it hurt worse than as if I'd been kicked in my goods.

"Bella, please, let me explain," I pleaded. She scoffed.

"No, Edward! What do you want to explain? Do you want to explain about how it kills me that I was right? About how you're just a player who doesn't care about girls or their feelings. Is that what you want to explain?"

"No, Bella. Listen, I added you to that before I really knew you. Before I knew that I loved you." I explained. She didn't seem to buy it. I wouldn't' either, considering my history with girls. But it still hurt that she wouldn't' believe me or at least talk to me about it.  
"Oh, please. Don't use that line. It's all bullshit, Edward! I know that you were just using me. You never loved me!" that last comment angered me. Yeah, I know I screwed up, but in these past months, I've never once shown her that I don't love her. How dare she question it.

"Don't you dare say I didn't love you. I do love you Bella. I want to be with you forever. And don't blame me for the entire ending of our relationship. You had some part in it." I said, and she looked surprised that I'd noticed her constantly keeping me away.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked in an almost breathless voice.

"Come on, Bella. You never let me in! You were always distancing yourself away from me. I felt like I had to work every single day just to get you to smile!" I explained. It hurt me to see that she looked so vulnerable now, and it made me angry with the person as to whoever made her like this.

"Well, then, why'd you stick around for so long?"

"Because I loved you! That's what you're suppose to do. Maybe if you weren't so afraid, we could have that!" I screamed. She looked surprised that I could say such a thing, and frankly, I was too. But, I was past feeling guilty and I was mad now.

"You're just and arrogant, goddamn bastard," she said in almost whisper. I could still hear it, though.

"And you're just a stubborn, big-headed bitch," I said harshly. Neither of us spoke for a minute. I looked at my shoes, not looking her in her gorgeous brown eyes. I was about to apologize for what I'd said when she suddenly spoke.

"So are we done now?" she asked. I felt depressed all over again. Why was I letting her go. I wanted her. Forever. I knew she wouldn't take me, though, and that thought alone nearly killed me.

"Yeah, we're done," I answered, and then turned and walked away so that she couldn't see the tears in my eyes. I walked back inside and just sank down against the walls. Bella, the girl who had come in and changed my very existence, was leaving me, taking my heart along with her.

* * *

_**If you get what I put on the guy's hoodie's put it in your review. There's only a few more chapter's left. I hoped you like this chapter. The other one should be up soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

(Bella's POV)

I finished packing that night. It was simple, really. I mean, I was just leaving my friends, my father, and the man I loved, even though I'd never told him that. Which was why I running in the first place, because I was scared. But I didn't wan to be scared. I wanted to be fearless. I wanted to forgive Edward because I knew that I did mean more to him than just some conquest. I wanted to go to him, tell I loved him and that I probably always will, and just to have him hold me and never let go. I wanted everything with him. But I was scared. So, instead of doing all those things, I just packed up my room and got ready to leave tomorrow. It was one of the hardest things that I'd ever have to do.

* * *

People had found out that I was leaving, and there were whispers, pointing, and questions. But the best part of it all was Lauren's face. Her cheeks were red and her nose was crooked. Best part of my entire day. By lunch, though, I was in a bad mood again. I had my next class with Edward. We hadn't spoken all morning, and would look the other way if one of us saw the other coming. Jasper was the first to sit down, and he sat next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, content.

"You know, Edward really does love you," he said after a moment.

"I know. I just…I wish I could love him," I said. I knew I could say something like this to Jasper and he wouldn't say anything.

"Why can't you?" he asked. There it was. The question I knew someone was going to ask.

"I know I'll get hurt," I whispered. It was silent for a few moments again.

"True, you could. But it's worth the risk, don't you think?" he asked. I did think it was worth the risk. I just wasn't going to take it. Thankfully, I was saved from answered by Emmett arriving. It was a subdued lunch. Sadness hung over the air. Edward and I didn't talk. Everyone sensed that something had happened, but didn't comment.

"So, Bella, when are you coming over tonight?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"I guess whenever you want me to," I answered.

"How about eight?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sounds good."

"So, Bella, did you see Lauren's face?" Emmett asked and I smiled for the first time since yesterday.

"Yeah. I don't feel too bad because I know that's not her original nose," I said, and everyone laughed. I reveled in it. It was the last time we would all truly be together. The bell rang, and I got up to walk to class. I walked quickly, not wanting to talk to Edward. I knew that if I did, I would cry, and I didn't want to cry. Not in front of him. So, I made it Biology early, and sat at the table, laying my head down, not looking at anyone or anything. I heard him arrive and pull his chair out and sit down, but I didn't acknowledge him. When it was time for class to be over, I raised my head, only to find him staring at me. We locked eyes and I felt the electricity flow through me. I was lost in his gaze. The bell rang, and I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I couldn't do that anymore. I had to start my life over without Edward Cullen.

* * *

At eight o'clock that night, I walked over to Alice's for the sleepover. She answered the door, and I was thankful that Edward hadn't answered. We walked up to her room and I saw that Rosalie was already there.

"Okay, now, I refuse to let this be sad. No, it's not going to be goodbye," Alice said. Rose snorted.

"Alice, you sound like a Hallmark card," she said and I laughed along with her, and Alice soon joined. After that, we watched a movie, and Rose and Alice fell asleep, while I couldn't. I grabbed two things from my bag and walked to Edward's room. I knocked, and there was no answer. I peeked in, and upon seeing that he wasn't there, I walked over to his dresser and set his hoodie and the Journey c.d. on it. I turned around to see him standing in the open doorway. I jumped, scared out of my mind. He seemed to realize this.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said quietly.

"It's okay," I muttered. It was quiet for a minute.

"What are doing here?" he asked finally.

"I'm staying the night, remember?" I replied, knowing that's not what me meant.

"I meant in my room, Bella," he said.

"I was just returning your stuff. Your hoodie, the c.d.," I told him. He looked sad at that.

"Oh, I see," he said. I couldn't stand being in the same room with him and not being able to kiss him, so I made move to leave, but stopped.

"I'm sorry," I said suddenly. He seemed startled at the sound of my voice.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry. For everything I did to you. I love you. I always will," he explained. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to him and towards the door. He turned sideways to let me through, and for a second our bodies were pressed together completely. I knew I wasn't the only one to notice this. I looked up at Edward, and saw him staring at me, too. It became too much. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back immediately, wrapping his arms around my waist as I threw mine around his neck. I was pressed against him in a way I'd never been before. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He shut the door and then pressed me against it, my legs still around him.

One of his arms was around my waist and his other hand was gripping the top of my thigh. This kiss was different. It was forceful, but gentle, and way more heated than any of our kisses had ever been before. I freed my hands to lift his shirt up, and his lips trailed down my neck so that we could breath. He then moved me so that I was sitting on his desk, and latched onto my lips once more. He pulled away briefly, looking into my eyes for permission as he played with the hem of my shirt. I needed no words and he pulled it up and quickly kissed me again. I knew where this was going, and I wasn't going to stop it. He picked me up again and laid me on his bed. I knew that this was probably wrong, but I didn't care. All I care about now was Edward and now much I loved him. The rest of the night we spent just with each other, showing each other our love.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, feeling a little sore, but happy none-the-less. Then last night hit me like a ton of brocks. It had been amazing. But as I realized where I was, I also realized how wrong it was. I found myself with my head resting on Edward's chest, with my arms wrapped around his torso. His right arm was wrapped around me, as was his left. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I knew that my sobs would wake Edward, and I didn't want that. Trying to move as silently as possible, I got out from the bed, picked up my clothes, and got dressed. I had to leave now. He would hate me for this, and I couldn't blame him. I wanted so baldy to give him my heart, but after Jacob, I didn't think I would be able to.

But I couldn't tell him that. He wouldn't understand. No, wait, yes he would. He would wait for me to open up patiently, and that's why he deserved better. I wasn't any good for him. I leaned down next to his face, breathing in his scent once more. I knew that I wasn't ever going to complete without him again.

"Goodbye," I whispered, and then said three little words I had always been so afraid to say, and would never say again. "I love you." And with that, I quietly left his house and walked over to my own. I gather my stuff quickly, not wanting to wake Charlie. I left a note, explaining that I had left and that my truck was at the airport. I left it on the kitchen table, knowing he would find t soon after he woke up. I walked to my truck, threw my stuff in the back, and with one more glance at Edward's house, I got in my truck and drove away. I was leaving Forks, but my heart would always be here.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I was returning from the bathroom to find Bella standing in my room, next to my dresser. She jumped when she turned and saw me in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I told her in a whisper.

"It's okay," she mumbled, and silence passed for a few moments.

"What are doing here?" I asked when it had become unbearable.

"I'm staying the night, remember?" she answered, and I knew that she knew that that's not what I meant.

"I meant in my room, Bella," I said, trying not to snap at her.

"I was just returning your stuff. Your hoodie, the c.d.," she explained, and I felt my heart drop a little.

"Oh, I see," I said. Silence lapsed again, and she made a move to leave, but suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said, and I was startled at the sound of her voice. It still mesmerized me.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry. For everything I did to you. I love. I always will," I told her. She then walked towards me, and for a fleeting moment, I though that maybe she had forgiven me, but instead she made for the door. I turned so that she could pass, and for a second, out bodies were pressed together in a new way. She looked me in the eyes, and I knew that she had felt it too. She then leaned up and kissed me, and my response was immediate. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly as she held her arms around me in a vice grip. I then picked her up and closed the door as she wrapped her legs around my waist. These kisses were far more deeper and heated than our usual ones, and I couldn't' say that I minded.

I had thoughts about where this was going to end up, though I would never pressure Bella. I had one of my arms around her waist, while one of my hands gripped her thigh, keeping her close to me as possible. She ripped my shirt away from my body and I didn't mind in the least. I set her down on my desk and silently asked for permission as my fingers played with the bottom of her shirt. I saw it in her eyes, raised it up over her head, and kissed her again. She was beautiful. I picked her up again and laid her on the bed. I spent the rest of the night showering her body with all the kisses and love I could possibly manage.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. I sat up and looked around the room quickly, noticing that the room was devoid of all signs of Bella. I got out of bed, put on some pants, and walked to Alice's room, only to find her and Rosalie in it. No Bella. I walked around the house, knocking on doors, before going back to my room. I looked out my window to see that Bella's truck was gone. No. She would've at least said goodbye, right? After last night. I sat down on my bed, letting a few tears fall. I then remembered something. Before I had woken up, I heard an angels' voice telling me goodbye and that she loved me. Had it been Bella? No. Bella had never said that she loved me. I leaned back on my bed, feeling my chest ache. I knew that from now on it would always ache. That I would never be happy without Bella, that my heart would only now beat for one person, and that even though what she did was cruel, I would always love her. Until the day I died.

* * *

**_Sorry that it took so long, but I've had some crappy stuff going on, so please don't be mad. I know that this chapter's short, but I couldn't really think of what else to put in it. Sorry about the last chapter and all the spelling mistakes, I was in a hurry putting it on the computer. The thing with the hoodies was that Edward's said "Big Daddy", Emmett's said "J.C." and Jasper's siad "Spook". This is kind of an inside joke between my family. It's the Holy Trinity. Big Daddy is The Father, J.C. is The Son, and Spook is the Holy Ghost. There are onyl two more chapters left. I hope you enjoyed this one. _**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

As I arrived at the airport, my tears finally stopped falling. I knew I was being an idiot. I got that. Seriously. I did. But, I was scared. I figured that if I let Edward really love me and if I loved him back, he would just leave me like Jacob did. I sat in my truck for a good fifteen minutes while a new wave of tears poured down my face. I was a good five hours early for my flight. When my eyes could shed no more tears, I got out and walked into the airport, sitting in my terminal. I just stared blankly at the wall. I didn't notice an older woman sit next to me until she spoke.

"Running away?" she asked. I jumped, and then looked over at her in surprise. She was smiling kindly at me, waiting for an answer. What was I suppose to say to that?

"Um, no, not exactly," I muttered.

"Oh, I see, running away from love," she said, and I once again looked over at her.

"What-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Oh, honey, I was just like you when I was your age. Always afraid to love for fear of being left. Trust me, I know how you feel," she explained. I was shocked. And a little creeped out.

"What do you mean?" I asked finally. She gently patted my hand with hers.

"I was like this once, too. I would see someone, and let them get close, but not close enough. I would always keep myself blocked off from other people, thinking that as soon as I let someone in, and love them, they would leave me. But, then I met Jack," she told me. The way she spoke of Jack made it seem like he was her entire world.

"Is Jack your husband?" I asked.

"Yes, he is. We've been married for nearly fifty years. I'm on my way to Jacksonville now because one of our granddaughter's is having her first child. He promised he would come as soon as he could get a ticket. But, he saved me. Yes, he saved me from being alone my whole life. From turning into a bitter woman. He waited for me. Even after all I did to him, he waited for me. I could never understand why he did, but whenever I would ask him, he would just simply say "I knew you would come to me". Hmm, that man. Yes, we've had our good times and bad times, but, we've made it.

You know, some people say that love is a horrible battle that nobody ever wins. I say that love is a wonderful adventure that everyone needs to explore. So, I know it may seem like he doesn't really love you, or that it isn't worth it. But, let me tell you, it is," she finished. I was stunned. I'd never met this woman, but yet she seemed so much like me. She patted my hand once more and stood up to leave.

"But, how do you know if it's worth it? How do you know if you'll get hurt or not?" I asked, already knowing that it _was_ worth it with Edward.

"Dear, you'll never be sure that you won't get hurt. There are now guarantees that you won't. But, you will know if it's worth it. When you kiss, you'll know. It's just one of those things. It's how I knew with Jack," she said, and then turned and left.

"Wait!" I suddenly called. She turned to look at me. "Uh, what's your name?" I asked. She smiled.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Elizabeth Walker," she answered, then turned and left. I sat there for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. I mean, she spoke with such conviction. Could she be right? Well, obviously, she was. I knew what I had to do. I stood up, pulling out my cell phone. I walked outside and dialed his number.

"Hello?" came a raspy voice. He must've not looked at the Caller I.D.

"Edward? Please, don't hang up!" I said, hoping he wouldn't. I waited, and didn't hear a dial tone. "Edward…I'm sorry. I know that that doesn't even begin to cover it, but I am. God, I am so, so sorry for everything I've done to you. I'm sorry for leaving you, for hurting you, for being that worst person I could be. I was scared, Edward. I was. I was scared to love you because I thought that if you knew I loved you, you would just leave me, and I didn't want to go through that. But, I'm not scared anymore. I love you, Edward. I love you so much that it hurts me sometimes.

Edward, when I lived in Phoenix, I dated this guy named Jacob. I loved him. Like, I could see us growing old together. But, he started pushing me to do things I didn't want to do, and when I wouldn't give them to him, he started to get them from other girls. We broke up, and he became a major player. Then he started to date all my friends, and I would have to comfort them whenever he broke their hearts," I explained, tears gathering in my eyes.

"So, I just figured that love wasn't worth it and that it wasn't supposed to be that way. But I was wrong, Edward. Love is never easy, but it's worth it. I know that you can never forgive me, and I don't deserve it, but I'm going to ask you for forgiveness. I'm just so, so sorry Edward. I hope that one day you can forgive me. I'm sorry. I love you. Goodbye," I said, then hung up, tears once again pouring down my face. I grabbed the necklace he'd given me long ago that I'd taken form his room that morning. I ran to my truck and cried.

* * *

An hour later, after I had semi-cleaned my face, I was sitting in a chair in the terminal, trying not to cry again. I don't know how I could live without him. I know that I was wrong and stubborn and a bitch, but I still needed him. Maybe, someday, I could move on. My mind and heart immediately shied away from that idea. I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't hear the voice calling my name. But I did, and I turned to see him, the love of my life, running through the airport. My eyes filled with tears as I stood up. He was real. He was _here_. Once I realized this, I started running towards him, and met him halfway, just like the movies.

I jumped in his arms, crying, and buried my face into the crook of his neck while all the time saying "I love you" over and over again. I kissed his chest, his face, and finally his lips, where his kissed me back fiercely. When he could see that I wouldn't be letting go of him anytime soon, he walked over to a chair and sat down while I straddled him and inhaled his amazing scent.

"Bella," he murmured. I pulled back to look at him, only to see that his eyes had tears in them too.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," I said but he wasn't listening. He was looking at the necklace. I picked it up and looked at it. "I always wanted to have a reminder of you," I explained, and he kissed me.

"Bella, I love you so much. Please, never so that again," he said in a pleading voice.

"Edward, I couldn't leave you even if I tried now," I told him. He smiled

"Good, because I am never letting you go," he said, tightening his arms around my waist. I leaned back on him again, just enjoying being with him. We sat there for who-knows-how-long. I didn't move when they called boarding for my plane. I didn't move when my legs started to fall asleep. I didn't even want to move form his arms again.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I was grabbing my wallet even before Bella hung up. I had waited for her to say I love since I first said it. And she finally had. It didn't matter about any of the other things she'd done. I needed her too much to care. I got in my car and drove to the airport, not caring about the speeding laws I was breaking. I got there in thirty minutes. I ran through the airport, looking for Bella. I needed to find her. I finally saw her and called her name. She looked surprised and glanced up, and finally saw me. She looked relieved as she got up and started running towards me. She jumped in my arms and held on as if I'd disappear as soon as she'd let go.

When I'd finally realized that she wasn't going to let me go, I walked over to a chair and sat down, taking her with me. She kept saying "I love you" over and over again.

"Bella," I muttered. She looked at me and saw the tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that she'd finally said those words I'd been dying to hear.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," she said, but I didn't hear her. I was looking at the necklace I'd given her all those months ago. She noticed my staring. "I always wanted a reminder of you." I leaned up and kissed her.

"Bella, I love you so much. Please, never so that again," I begged.

"Edward, I couldn't leave you even if I tried now," she answered, and an exultant grin broke out on my face.

"Good, because I am never letting you go," I told her, making my grip on her even tighter. And it was true. Bella was never going to leave my side again.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

After a while, we were eventually asked to leave. As we were leaving, and idea suddenly came to me.

"Edward," I said, and he stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah?" he asked, seeming confused.

"You know how I said that you owed me after bailing you out for that prank?" I asked.

"Yes," he said slowly. I smirked.

"Well," I said, "I just though of a way to cash in."

* * *

**_Okay, so I'm sorry it's short, and I know it's been forever, and I apologize once again. Oh, Bella's not going to get pregnant at this time. There's just one more chapter, and it will be up this weekend. _**


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

(Five years later)

"Oh, Rose, he's beautiful," I gushed as I held Rose's new baby boy, Hayden Christian McCarty. Hayden also had a twin, a sister named Madeleine Grace.

"Yup, my boy is going to be football star!" Emmett exclaimed proudly, holding Madeleine gently. As I looked into Hayden's eyes, I remembered how our lives had changed in five years. We all went to college together. Alice and Jasper got married in our senior year of college, and Rose and Emmett shortly after. Sadly, though, Alice discovered that she couldn't have children soon after her and Jasper were married. That didn't stop her, though. She decided she would adopt, and they did. Matthew Christopher was born today, same as Madeleine and Hayden, and they would adopt more in the future.

We were all happy. Living near each other, having kids together. I felt Edward touch my stomach lightly. We had been married for a year, and I was now nine months pregnant. We had all graduated two months ago, so Rose, Alice, and I were huge for our college graduation. Edward was going to be going to medical school, and I would go to law school in the spring, when our baby was older. But, I still had a few more weeks left.

* * *

Five hours later, I gripped Edward's hand as another contraction ripped through my body. You know, I always knew that labor hurt, but not nearly this much! Christ, the was the worst I'd ever felt.

"Okay, Bella, shh, it's over," Edward said soothingly as he dabbed my forehead. Apparently, our baby wanted to have to same birthday as Hayden, Madeleine, and Matthew. Doctor Jones then came in and checked me.

"Well, Bella, it looks like it's time! Are you ready to be a mom?" he asked. I couldn't answer. It was time. It had only been five hours! Rose and Alice had been in labor for ten! But hey, if it was only five hours, I wasn't complaining. I nodded, and with Edward's help, sat up in the right position. I gripped his hand harder. I would apologize later.

"Bella, this is it!" Edward whispered. I closed my eyes. I would concentrate on his voice.

"Okay, Bella, push!" Jones said, and I did. Can you saw ow? After more pushing, screaming, and some swearing, our new baby girl was born. As they handed her to me, I saw that she had my eyes, but little tufts of bronze hairs were already on her head. I leaned up and kissed him.

"She's gorgeous, just like Mommy," he said, and I cried as he said that.

"She's has Daddy's hair, though," I commented.

"So, what's her name?" the nurse asked, and I told her. I knew the perfect name.

"Charlotte Elizabeth Cullen."

"Welcome to the world, Charlotte Elizabeth Cullen."

* * *

(Seventeen years later)

As she walked into her home, her mother shouted her name.

"Charlotte Elizabeth Cullen! Kitchen, now!" her mother yelled. Charlotte, or more commonly called, Charlie, walked into the kitchen to face her mother.

"Charlie, did you fork the front yard of the school today with pink flamingos?" asked Bella Swan.

"Well, that depends. Did the school call you and tell you I did it?" Charlie asked, swinging her long, bronze hair over her shoulder.

"Ha, ha. Look, Charlie, I'm not going to yell at you, because it would do no good. You and the kids are always up to something," Bella started, and by "the kids", she meant Hayden, Madeleine, or Maddie, and Matthew, or Matt.

"Hey, that's not true. This was our first prank of the month," Charlie objected. Bella sighed.

"I won't tell you not to do it, because I know you will anyway, plus I did pranks when I was your age, and I won't tell you I regret them either, because I don't. But, can you at least keep the destruction of property down the minimum?" Bella asked, and Charlie and her mother started to laugh. "Plus," her mother continued after they had quieted down, "You need to think of some new ideas," she finished. Bella studied her daughter for a moment. She had the hair of her father, the eyes of her mother, and the mischief of both. She also had her father's brain, and her mother's spirit.

"Where is the terrible twosome?" Charlie asked, referring to her younger, twin brothers, Tristan Nathaniel and Anthony Marcus.

"Oh, upstairs with the rest of them," Bella answered, and she meant Christine Anastasia, Alice's second child, called Chris, and Joshua Daniel, or Josh, Rose's third child. As Bella, spoke, they all came down, Anthony and Tristan in the lead. They were all thirteen, but they all had different birthdays.

"Hey, nice work today," Tristan said to his sister. She flashed her father's crooked grin. Tristan had green eyes like Edward, and brown hair, and Anthony had brown hair and green eyes. Chris was beautiful, and Matt was quite handsome. Maddie was a beautiful girl, like Rose, and Josh and Hayden were a mixture of both Emmett and Rose.

"Thanks, but I had some help," Charlie said, and with that, the children left, leaving Charlie alone with just her mother.

"So, anything else happen today?" Bella asked.

"Well, now that you mention it…Hayden asked me out," Charlie said this last part quickly, but Bella heard it none-the-less.

"It's about time. I thought it would take you two forever to finally do something," Bella said.

"Yeah, I know, but I was wondering, if you could help me tell Dad," Charlie asked.

"Oh, no, that's one thing you have to do on your own."

* * *

As Edward Cullen arrived home from work, he was immediately greeted by his wife. He gave her a kiss, and smiled.

"How was work, love?" he asked, and Bella smiled.

"Oh, fine, Charlie pulled another prank," Bella told him.

"What she do this time?" Edward asked.

"Forked the yard with flamingos," Bella explained.

"She needs to come up with new material," was all Edward said. Charlie bounded down to meet him, alerting Edward that she wanted something.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, let's go sit down," he told her. As they sat down in the living room, Edward loosened his tie.

"Okay, so, Dad, I'll just come right out and say it. Hayden asked me out." Bluntness was good, Charlie figured. Or maybe not, she though as she saw her father stiffen. Edward could handle his daughter doing pranks, and if he were being honest, it made him a little proud. But, he couldn't handle some boy dating his baby girl.

"Oh, is that so?" Edward asked as Bella sat beside him.

"Dad, don't be ridiculous. Uncle Emmett let Maddie date Matt, and he's way too over-protective! Dad, please! I really like him!" Charlie pleaded, using the puppy-dog eyes she learned from her Aunt Alice. Bella decided to help her out.

"Edward, we were her age when we met. Be reasonable," she said. Edward couldn't refuse his wife.

"Okay, fine, you may go out with Hayden," he finally allowed. Charlie squealed, something no one had ever heard her do, and hugged her father.

"Thanks, Dad! Love you!" she said as she raced upstairs to get ready for her date, which was strange since she was a tomboy.

"Don't worry, Edward, she'll be fine," Bella soothed, leaning down to give him a kiss.

* * *

"Alright, have fun, you guys!" Bella called form the porch as Charlie, Maddie, Matt and Hayden all left.

"And be careful!" Rose and Alice added before they went inside. The younger kids were staying at Carlisle and Esme's tonight, so Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice Bella, and Edward decided to have a poker night.

"Emmett, be prepared to lose!" Jasper said loudly as Alice shuffled up the cards.

"Oh, please! It will be you who is defeated," Emmett said. They all laughed and started the card game. Three hours later, Bella had won.

"Oh, yeah!" she cheered as she won the final game. They all retired to the living room shortly afterwards.

"Can you believe that our first born are paired off?" Rose asked.

"I can't believe Emmett let Maddie date," Jasper said.

"Oh, believe me, it took a lot of convincing," Rose said.

"It didn't take that much for Edward," Bella commented.

"Plus, Jasper, what are you going to do when Chris wants to date?" Emmett asked, and Jasper had no answer.

"I just think it's great to see them all happy. They remind so much of us at that age," Alice said.

"Oh, I know. Maddie, Matt, Charlie, and Hayden all take after us," Edward said. With that, they all started to talk about their children's latest prank.

"Bella, remember that one we did together?" Alice asked.

"Which one? The one after I first arrived or the other one?" Bella asked.

"No, the one before graduation," Alice explained, and Rose and Bella remembered.

"Man, that awesome," Rose said reminiscently.

"Yeah, but not as good as the one us boys did senior year," Emmett said, and they all recalled the one prank that had shut the school down for two days.

"That was a pretty good one," Jasper said.

"But, none of you can top the one Bella and I did together," Edward said, and they all had to agree. To this day, people still talked about that prank.

"Hey, we should go back. Just one more time. One more prank," Rose suddenly said. They all looked at each other and grinned.

"Do you still have those keys?" Bella asked Edward.

"Please, how do you think Charlie gets away with it?" he answered. One hour later, they all stood back and admired their work. They all simultaneously smirked and high-five each other. Oh yes, Forks High School would be talking about this prank for a ling time.

* * *

**_Okay, so I hope you came back and re-read this. I fixed my mistakes, and I hope you liked this one better. Please go and read my other story, _**Stand In The Rain, **_and I just want to thank the reviewers again. You guys made this story awesome!_**


	19. Soundtrack and Thanks

Playlist and Thanks

So, I just wanted to thank every person who read this story. It meant a lot to me because I thought that no one would actually read it. But, it made me smile so big when I saw I had gotten just one review for a chapter. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH for everyone who read, reviewed this story, and put it, or me, on Author Alerts or Story Alerts. So, here is the Playlist for Guarded Heart.

I'm In Love With A Girl—Gavin DeGraw

I'm Sorry—Chuck Berry

We Belong Together—Gavin DeGraw

More Than Anyone—Gavin DeGraw

Balance Beam—Blue October

When You Love A Woman—Journey

Separate Ways—Journey

Kiss The Girl—Samuel E. Wright

Kindly Unspoken—Kate Voegle

Get Back—Demi Lovato

All Around Me—Flyleaf

How Does She Know—Amy Adams

I'm not going to tell you the pranks because I want you guys to invent them on your own. I hope that you have all enjoyed Guarded Heart, and I would really like it if you guys would check out my new story, which should be posted in a couple of days, Stand In The Rain. It's a lot different than Guarded Heart, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would check it out. Thanks for reading. It's been a fun ride with Guarded Heart, and the readers have only made it better.


End file.
